Jersey Slip
by WofOZ
Summary: Maybe Danny wasn't always so by the book. Maybe, in a life he'd long since put behind him, he was the one who shot first and asked questions later. Unfortunately for him and the crew of Five 0, those ghosts are about to come back and haunt him. Or just make the team realize Steve isn't the only one who can grin like a Cheshire cat. Friendship Five-0 fic.
1. Almost a Perfect Week

**Authors's Note: **This is my first Five 0 Fic, even though I've been in love with the show since it began in 2010. Hope everyone reads and reviews. Cheers!

**Jersey Slip**

It wasn't a special day on the Islands of Hawaii. In fact it hadn't been a special week for anyone. Not that that was a bad thing in the office of the governors task force. Nothing special meant that the criminals had been keeping to their own. No tourists had been killed, abducted, robbed, threatened or had revealed secret identities to lead to a massive man hunt involving half the worlds elite task forces.

No bombs had gone off, no bombs had threatened to be set off and it seemed even the gang activity had been quiet. What little crimes had come up had quickly been dealt with either by HPD or Five-0 had wrapped it up in hours. Turns out, it was just the stupid criminals this week.

So either the police forces on the Islands had been doing their job so well that the crooks decided to take a vacation or they were all planning some massive assault all at once.

Hopefully, Detective Danny Williams thought to himself, they'd at least hold off until Monday. He could handle that. He'd had a quiet week just like the criminals. Yesterday, he'd even had enough time to leave work early and take Grace out for Shave Ice then to a movie. Granted the movie was mind numbing and ridiculously colourful like the rest of these Islands but the smile on his daughter's face was definitely worth it.

He wouldn't be here otherwise.

"You know Danno, a mess like that would have had me running until I puked back in Basic." Danny looked up from the mess of papers surrounding the computer on his desk to where Steve McGarrett had appeared. The Navy SEAL lazily leaned his six foot ridiculous frame against the Detective's doorway.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not in the Navy, isn't it?" he asked rising to his feet.

"Hey, look at that, you got it right," Steve grinned as only he could. Danny gave him a raised Jersey brow before stretching his back and looking down at the clock on his computer. Much to his excitement it was five o'clock Friday afternoon and their quiet week, was at last, done.

"Clockin' out time, it's a thing of beauty," Danny smiled. He quietly shut down his computer, shoved all his papers into a locked desk drawer then looked up. "First rounds on me, Navy, then you can run 'til you puke all you want," he offered. At the offer Steve stood up planting his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry did I miss something? What's got you so sunshine and rainbows?" he asked. Danny just shrugged as he switched off his desk light and headed toward the man in the doorway.

"I had a good time with Grace last night," he replied. "Thanks, by the way, for letting me off early." Steve snorted as he followed Danny out into the hallway like a curious puppy dog. A curious puppy dog that ate nails and spat out bullets as his morning routine but a loyal pup none the less.

"Ah," Steve waved. "Wasn't like we had much to do anyway."

"Yes…" Danny said just as Chin and Kono appeared from Chin's office. "Which is why I appreciate you letting me go early before you found something to blow up or someone to shoot at me."

"I live to please," Steve grinned. And one day, Danny knew he would make the man eat that smile.

For now it was okay because as much as there was quirks and ticks about the man Danny called his boss, he wouldn't have anyone else as his back up. Because as laid back and easy as Steve could appear, usually when Danny was finding something to freak out about, the man was a weapon.

One look in Steve's eyes and even if he was smiling, you could see a calm calculation. It was like every moment was a massive chess game that had to be studied, calculated and then intricately moved around the board until Steve was satisfied or everyone else was dead.

"Chin, Kono, first rounds on Danny, let's go before he changes his mind," Steve offered up his partner's wallet.

"I'm game Brah," Chin shrugged.

"I think we deserve it after such an awesome week," Kono grinned.

"We didn't _do_ anything," Steve replied as his face squirreled into that of a constipated child.

"Exactly, boss," Kono replied. She gave her cousin a pat on the back, "Exactly."

As it turned out, everyone was in a particularly good mood that evening. They headed out to a nice beach side Tiki bar and everything seemed to be just right. The temperature was perfect, the Longboards had just enough cool condensation running down them and soon enough, the food that was doled out was perfectly spiced.

No one paid any attention to the time as the group was just enjoying each other's company. They chatted about nothing and everything, threw some jokes around and in the end, just really enjoyed a beautiful Hawaiian night.

Finally though, they decided to call it a night. They all went in their separate directions and Danny went to bed thinking that maybe, the world wasn't so bad.

But Danny was a cop and like all good cops, your happiness is usually brought to an end with a sudden and alarming punch in the face. Or in this case, a constant hammering on the door of his most recent rented apartment.

"Oh I hate you world," Danny grumbled into his pillow. "Go away!" he yelled. When the banging not only didn't stop but increased, Danny rolled toward his alarm clock and growled at the three am flashing back at him.

Once he finished growling, he climbed out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and marched to the door.

"Someone better be dying!" he snarled as he reached for the baseball bat he kept just next to the door. Most cops would just go straight for their gun but Danny always kept the thing locked away at home for Grace's sake. That and after living with McGarrett for a short while he'd learned guns and late nights don't mix.

The incident hadn't been a major one, it happened the second night Danny had been sleeping on the man's couch. It had started with Danny having to take a late night piss and ended with him walking out of the bathroom directly into the barrel of a gun as a bleary eyed, sleep deprived Navy SEAL growled at him to identify himself. Danny in turn had reacted as a trained cornered officer would. He knocked the gun away and punched Steve in the face.

Coarse it hadn't helped that both men had been up for almost 72 hours on a case and that was supposed to be their first real night of sleep. But after that, Danny had convinced Steve to lock the gun away instead of sleeping with it like a teddy bear.

So Danny, who'd played a lot of baseball back in Jersey, had always kept a bat by the door. Late night intruders would get a face full of wood if they weren't careful but at least he wouldn't accidentally shoot a friend.

The incessant knocking kept going as Danny reached the door.

"Aaaaalright!" he yelled leaning against the door to listen. And damn this cheap apartment building for not having peep holes in the door. "Who is it?" he spat. The knocking suddenly stopped,

"S'me Danny."

McGarrett, it had to be Steve F***ing McGarrett to rain on his quiet weekend plans at three am.

"I'm not even going to open this door Steven, go home, call me at a normal non military hour," Danny said. He put his bat down and turned away from the door quiet content to leave well enough alone.

But then he heard something he never, _every_ expected to hear from his partner.

"P, please Danny… I need help."

There were a few sentences the detective never expected to hear from Steve McGarrett;

"Danny, can you drive?"

"Danny I'm going to stop calling you Danno."

"Does this dress make me look fat?" And lastly,

"Danny, I need your help." Because for Steve to need help it had to mean it was a situation he couldn't handle himself. Steve, being the chess master of intelligence and the Chuck Norris of Hawaii, a situation he couldn't handle usually meant the world was coming to an end.

Danny practically ripped his chain off the door and swung it open. As soon as he did, he took a step back in surprise.

"What the hell happened to you?" he exclaimed. Steve's face had blood trailing down one side, he held his arm tightly to his chest and his eyes were wide and filled with every emotion in the book.

"I need to borrow your car," Steve said. He pushed his way into the apartment, limping all the way and started searching around. "Where are your keys?" Danny blinked and then blinked again.

"SuperSEAL why don't you just sit down before you fall down and explain things to me, okay? Like why you're not in a hospital right now," he tried. But Steve was having none of it.

"Can't get checked out, need to find evidence," Steve said a bit shakily. After a second more of searching he spun around. "Where are your keys Danny!" he spat.

Shocked stupid, Danny just reached into the bowl next to the door where the keys had been the whole time. Steve lurched forward and went to grab them only to turn green and lose his balance. We would have face planted had Danny not had the good sense to leap forward and catch the lumbering giant.

"Whoa easy babe," he said. "Alright, let's get you sitting down so I can call h-"

"_No_," Steve replied firmly. He clutched Danny's shoulders either trying to steady himself or to bring his point home to his partner. "Not yet," he added. "Please Danny just… you drive, we can go get check out after."

Having heard another of the top five sentences he never expected to hear and knowing Steve would never steer him wrong, Danny nodded.

"Okay, just let me grab some pants… will you sit down for a second?" he asked. Steve just nodded then practically fell back onto the sofa. He was sitting but clearly by the fact that he was perched just on the edge, he didn't want to sit for long.

Soon enough the two men were on the road in the wee hours of the morning. The only words spoken were when Steve would say, "turn here" or "go straight." The curious thing was he was doing all of this with his eyes closed and his head leaning against the windshield.

All the while taking directions, Danny's mind was screaming at him to get Steve to a hospital. He wasn't going to make that mistake again however. The one and only mention of the idea, when they had first gotten into the car, had been met with a hissed, "No" and a look Danny had only seen Steve give to people he was about to hurt.

Danny drove and turned when instructed and went straight when instructed. Eventually, he found them driving along a rural dirt road heading up into the mountains.

"Up there," Steve said finally opening his glazed eyes. Danny looked out his windshield and at first saw nothing in the dark moonless night. But as he rounded another bumping bend his headlights hit something metallic.

Slowing the Camaro to a stop, Danny grabbed a flashlight and climbed out to see what it was that was in the ditch before them. What he found had him whipping his head back toward his partner who'd yet to climb from the vehicle. As soon as he looked back, he saw the reason why.

Steve's damaged figure was slumped over the dash board, clearly unconscious.

"You idiot," Danny snarled. He ran back toward the car and as he checked for a pulse he pulled out his cell phone and dialled rescue. When he was assured help was on it's way, Danny dialled his second obvious call.

"Braaaaaah s'waaay to early," Kono's sleepy voice answered.

"Believe me I know Kono, but I think Steve's been in a car accident," Danny said. "I need you to get Chin and get on this because I'm going to stick with him to the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Kono asked sounding much more awake.

"Don't know," Danny replied. Then he looked back to the ditch where Steve's black pick up lay on it's side in a mangled heap. "He was conscious when he came to me but he's passed out now."

"Where are you?" As she asked, Danny could hear her shuffling around in the background, no doubt preparing herself for a long day.

"Rural road nine mile marker ten, just off the Pali highway," he replied. "McGarrett looked ready to put a gun to my head if I didn't drive him out here."

"Wait… so how did he get to your place?" Danny blanched for a second and then snarled at himself for not just ignoring Steve and getting him straight to help. It was obvious by the dirt on Steve's shoes and the fine sheen of sweat mixed with blood all over him, the man had walked possibly even ran to his closest source of aid…

Danny's apartment.

And in Danny's half awake brain, he'd just reacted to his boss' orders rather then actually reading the damn situation.

"Son of a bitch," Danny spat.

"Don't worry Danny, I probably would have done the same thing," Kono soothed no doubt coming to the conclusion on her own. "When the boss barks, we all listen. I'll pick up Chin and we'll get out there to secure the seen. Let us know when you get to the hospital."

"I will," Danny replied. "Thanks Kono." After hanging up his phone, Danny went back to his partner, only to find the man's glassy eyes once again open. "Hey, hey Steve, don't worry I'm getting you help," he said kneeling in beside the man in the passenger seat.

"D, Danny?" Steve asked as if he wasn't quite sure which way was up.

"Yeah buddy, you'll be okay," the detective replied. However he was more than a bit startled when suddenly Steve lurched toward him, grabbed his t-shirt and wrenched him with in an inch of his face.

"_Danny_," Steve heaved. "No! Danny! No! No!" Without warning, Steve tumbled out of the car, on top of Danny, pining him to the ground with his much larger frame.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed. "Easy big guy! What's wrong?"

"Jersey s, slip, D'nny," Steve slurred as his eyes began to flutter.

"What?" Danny asked confused. "You're not making any sense Steve. What's wrong?"

But then Steve, in his last bought of consciousness managed to get out a name. A name that he pronounced loud and clear. A name Danny had never wanted to hear again and the very mention froze his entire body in a mixture of fear and rage.

"Jackson Cahill"

With that, Steve was down for the count and Danny was left, pinned to the ground staring up at the stars, unblinking. Steve was right to ask him for help and maybe… just maybe, the world _was_ coming to an end.


	2. Wrecking Ball of Jersey Fury

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter! I love getting reviews! Here's the next one and it's over double the length of the first! Enjoy and again, review, review, review. Danny and Steve are most definately in for a rough ride!**

**Cheers**

**WofOz**

==============================================================================  
CHAPTER 2

When Danny walked into pulled open the Five 0 glass doors and stepped into his professional home, he stopped, took a breath then took another one. The passed several hours had been one big blur that wasn't helped by the fact that he was dead tired. It was now late evening and things had gotten interesting.

Not only had Chin and Kono reported clear paint transfer on Steve's pick up but the doctor had also told Danny that Steve's blood work came back with a cocktail of drugs in it.

No wonder Steve hadn't been firing on all cylinders. The man probably had no idea which way was up. In true McGarrett fashion the man's brain desperately focused itself on one thing; bad guy present, find fellow soldier, find bad guy, capture, maim or kill bad guy, go home.

After lots of fluids and some medication to counteract the drugs, Steve was once again coherent. Mercifully, because it looked like he'd lost consciousness _before_ his pick up was pushed off the road, his injuries hadn't actually been to severe. The leader of Five 0 had also been helpful in some areas and just aggravating in others.

Danny had just left the man in Chin's care while Kono made sure any and all evidence got to the office okay. According to Steve he remembered leaving the bar, heading home but getting the feeling that someone was following him. Then something had smashed his window and after that he couldn't remember much.

The one thing he _did_ happen to remember was the single name, Jackson Cahill and that he had the feeling he needed to get to Danny. That was what apparently put him on that rural road as it was a shortcut the man had taken many times to get to Danny's new apartment. The problem was, there were several unexplained hours between the gang leaving the bar and Steve showing up at his door.

To that, all Steve had done was shrug and say,

"I don't know what to tell you Danny, it's just a big blur… who's Jackson Cahill?" Clearly the man had caught on that the name put an unbridled fear and rage in Danny's eyes. Steve had been stuck on the question and had asked it several times to which Danny had answered;

"Old case." It didn't seem to be working as Steve's aneurysm face got more and more constipated as the drugs in his system wore off and he became more and more aware that Danny wasn't telling him something.

And there by the grace of god, came Chin Ho Kelly. Danny could have kissed him but he was already half way out the door at the mere whiff of the Hawaiian. He blurted out something like he had evidence to process and that Chin should call him if anything changed with Steve's condition. It took Chin, a team of big nurses and the doctor to stop Steve from following him out the door.

That was why, Danny really needed his two deep breaths because he needed to arrange his mind. He needed to calm down and he needed to know who the hell in Jersey had screwed up and negated to mention the fact that one of the most dangerous criminals they had, had followed him to Hawaii.

Danny opened his eyes and looked around the office. He was alone, thank god and there was no nagging Navy SEAL howling in his ear. Knowing he only had a few short minutes before someone was undoubtedly ordered to his side to find out what the hell was going on. He walked quickly into his office and ripped the phone of it's cradle and stabbed every number as if stabbing the man he knew was going to answer.

"I swear on my mother if this ain't important, your punishment will be," came a groggy voice.

"It's the middle of the day for you O'Reilly," Danny snarled. "Coarse maybe if you weren't takin' to many god damn naps you would have had time to pick the phone and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the voice on the other end of the line. "First of all, eat me Wills, I switched to nights weeks ago so I sleep during the day and second of all… the hell are you talking about? What happened?"

"Jackson Cahill's in Hawaii, Anders," Danny replied getting right to the point. "He tried to kill my new partner a few hours ago." Detective Anders O'Reilly had been a close friend back on the mainland and had pulled Danny out of a lot of metaphorical fires. That was, until he learned the importance of avoiding fires to begin with.

"Well partners do tend to get hurt around you, Wills," the man on the other end chuckled.

"Not funny and not true," Danny hissed. A snort came over the line and damn it all if the eye roll could be heard across the Ocean.

"Really?" Anders asked. "Dunn, Terry, Thompson, Mikes, Franks…"

"Alright!" Danny snarled. Hearing a list of officers who'd probably sooner run him over with their car rather than ever be his partner again was not helping the situation any.

It wasn't that Danny had ever tried to get someone hurt, or didn't care if they did. It was simply that before he had a very close call, he'd been a little bit different as a cop. Maybe even just a tiny bit, Steve-esk.

The close call had lead to a three week suspension from the force and time for Danny to re-evaluate his perspective on just how far you should go to get a suspect. He'd gone back to the rule book and made sure he knew it cover to cover more so, he vowed to follow it for the rest of his life.

And then he met Steve McGarrett. A Navy SEAL who's idea of fun was field stripping every gun in his armada, hanging upside down in his underwear, blindfolded while Ride of the Valkyries played in the background.

A man who was lifting a foot to kick a door in without even checking to see if it was unlocked first.

When the two men had met barrels in Steve's father's garage, Danny instantly saw a look in the man's eyes. It was a look he'd been called on back in Jersey before he squared himself away. At first Danny's initial reaction had been to run in the opposite direction but then Steve had shown up on his doorstep.

He tried to resist but part of him was excited to be part of a state task force. When Steve had said, he was his partner, Danny practically threw himself out the door after the man just so he didn't get left behind. Because who wouldn't?

A highbred Batman/Superman/Ninja comes to you asking you to be his side kick and you don't say no. Any kid in America wanted to be a hero and Danny, he was actually getting to _be_, a hero.

"Anyway, Cahill can't be in Hawaii, he's behind several feet of steal and concrete with some charming men with badges and guns," Anders replied. "You remember? I put him there."

"Are you _sure_?" Danny demanded. "Are you absolutely, one hundred percent _sure_ there's no way that slimy Houdini didn't find a way out?" Anders let out a heavy, heavy sigh.

"Come on Danny, you know how many people we've put away? I don't keep track of the garbage once I take it out," he replied. Danny could feel his cheeks pinking with rage.

"This guy beat me with in an inch of my life Anders," he snarled. Then leaned into the phone once again jabbing the air as if stabbing the man on the other end. "I would have _hoped_ that you would have at least made sure he was still there once a year. You _know_ how dangerous he is."

"Yeah I do," Anders shot back. "Once you screwed up his case the first time and _after _he killed three officers and I had to take the case over. I learned quite a lot about how dangerous he was. But he's behind bars, solitary… Look I'm going to my computer right now and… Oh… oh shit." Danny's heart stopped at the man's sudden halt to his rant.

He'd heard the tapping of computer keys and Ander's sudden in take of air.

"God damn it," he spat.

"WHAT?" Danny yelled.

"Williams I'm sorry guy," Anders said sounding truly regretful. "I just got an e-mail from the state prison. Cahill was being transported and-"

"And he got out?" Danny asked barely above a whisper. "Didn't he?"

"Yeah, four days ago," Anders replied equally as quiet. Then after a heavy emotion filled sigh. "Alright Wills, tell me what you need." Once again Danny took a breath, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need everything, all of it," he said firmly. "Everything you've got and I had on Cahill I need you to send it to me so I can catch the bastard before he gets me."

"You got it babe," Anders replied. Then after a pause he said, "Uh, Wills, you sure you should be handling this solo? I mean… I've got some vacation time coming up and it ain't like I gotta wife and kid to take to Disney or nothing." Danny smiled, for the first time since their conversation began. There were some bad memories from Jersey but there were a lot of good ones too. Like beers at the bar just down the street from his old prescient and laughing so hard he and Anders could barely stand up.

"Forget about it," Danny replied. "I'll be fine."

"Wills… this isn't something you can do alone," Anders pushed. At that, Danny actually laughed, he could almost see Steve's crazed look at the idea of being shut out when it came to the safety of his team.

"Don't intend to," Danny replied. "I've got a good thing goin' here. My partner?"

"The one who's in the hospital, yes?" Anders asked.

"Remember how I was before… before I was suspended?" Danny asked.

"Half cocked midget wrecking ball of Jersey fury?" Anders supplied helpfully. And Danny rolled his eyes, he was never going to live that reputation down.

"You're hilarious, and yes," he replied. "McGarrett's like that but worse because he's a Navy SEAL and has his own set of rules called "SEAL'S right, you're wrong"."

"Well that's a comforting thought," Anders sighed. "So how is adding more crazy convincing me you're okay to hunt Cahill down?" At that, Danny smirked.

"We balance each other out," he replied. "So you going to send me that information or do I have to fly over to Jersey and beat it out of ya?"

"Easy tiny terminator," Anders replied. "It'll take me a an hour or so to get anything computerized, any evidence I'll have to ship express."

"Fast as you can O'Reilly," Danny said. "And I appreciate this."

"Don't appreciate it, I should have known he'd escape in transport," Anders replied. "Anything you need you call me alright? And Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the book is what separates us from jackals and hyenas." Danny actually laughed out loud and shook his head remembering the first time he'd parroted that rant to Steve. It had been a particularly fun moment for him.

"I hear you. Thanks."

"Yeah yeah." With the click of a phone, Danny knew the line was cut. He replaced his phone and shook his head. It was good to talk to someone who knew the fear Cahill could instil and it was nice to know someone across the Ocean had his back.

Walking out into the bullpen Danny marched over to the smart table to start digging up his own information. He wasn't sure what, but there had to be some way of finding how Cahill had gotten onto the island.

As he idly searched Danny's mind started to wander back to the few days that changed his life. It all started with the chewing out of a life time from his Sergeant and the words were still clear in his head…

"Face it Williams your insanity is what lead to that man walking out the door when we all know he's guilty!" the man yelled. "That's the last time! The last time you screw up on this major of scale. You caught him, good for you and then we had to let him go because none of your evidence is admissible!"

"He's playing with me Sarge," Danny had replied. "This time we had him, we _had _him. It's not my fault the informant was a thug."

"Not you're fault? Not your _fault_? Three dead officers and that's what you want me to tell their families? Were you dropped on your head as a child? You held a _gun_ on him the informant in the interrogation room! He would have told you he was Santa Clause to get you away from him! I'm amazed you didn't just phone book him into giving up Cahill!"

"Sarge, just give me another chance to-"

"The _hell_ I will, you're done on this case Williams. In fact, you're suspended until further notice. O'Reilly's taking over." Danny remembered feeling his gut bottom out that he was being denied his ultimate pray.

"You can't…"

"Go _home_," the Sergeant snarled. Then amazingly he'd sat back and shook his head. "Look Williams, you're a good man with a good heart, everyone here knows that. But if you don't get a handle on this crazy thing, this hyper focus and this _need_ or _want_ to get your man the next funeral I'm going to have to explain will have to be yours… to your wife. Is that what you want?" Danny had stilled.

"No," he replied.

"Didn't think so."

"Then memorize the rule book and come back a better cop or don't bother coming back at all. Get me?"

"Yes sir."

At the time, Grace was only a few days old and suddenly for some reason that conversation made Danny realize that if he got himself killed, she and Rachel would have no one. He couldn't have that. He couldn't lose them just like leaving them to fend for themselves, that helpless baby girl, was not an option.

That night, Danny had never made it home. Jackson Cahill had been waiting in the back of his car. He'd put a gun to his head and for the next week all Danny knew was drugs, pain, taunts and cold darkness. O'Reilly had been heading the team that finally came to his rescue.

Or rather, he'd finally been sober enough one day to break free off his confines, stumble naked and broken from the abandoned building he'd been held in and literally fall into O'Reilly's arms.

Turned out he'd caught Jackson, by the book, and had finally found enough evidence in his apartment to find Danny. No doubt that was the time frame in which Danny was able to sober up, perfect the Jersey slip and get out of there. Thankfully for him, SWAT and O'Reilly had been right there moments later to take care off him.

Danny shuddered at the memory, almost as if the temperature of the room had suddenly dropped several degrees. Cahill was a psycho and in his stupid days, Danny had gotten obsessed with catching the guy and then he had. He remembered the look in Cahill's cold, calculating blue eyes when Danny slapped the cuffs on him and laughed in his face. It was the look of a man who'd suddenly found a worthy opponent. It started with a wide eyed look of unreadable emotion and then, as Cahill was dragged away, he smiled.

It was a smile that haunted Danny for months after his abduction, still did sometimes. Today, a smile like that would have been the immediate tell that he was in deep trouble.

The sudden ringing of Danny's cell phone made him jump a little. However he shook his head, calming himself in the safe confines of his office and answered it.

"Williams."

"It's Kono," the cousin announced. "I'm at HPD garage with Steve's car and I found something weird."

"Weird how?" Danny asked.

"Well I found blood consistent with someone hitting their head…"

"Consistent with the nice goose egg on McGarrett's forehead," Danny replied.

"Yeah but the blood I found is all on the passenger side," Kono went on. "And I did a finger print check, the steering wheel is wiped clean but I found the boss's prints on the passenger side door handle, along with some scratches that look like they were made by something metal." Danny swallowed.

"Hand cuffs?" he asked.

"Maybe," Kono replied. Then added, "What's going on Brah? And why is Chin telling me to look up someone named Jackson Cahill?" That part was coming and Danny knew it from a mile off.

"Because Steve told him too," he replied. "Listen don't worry about it, I'm already getting ready to verse you guys on the scum bag. Just tell Chin, more so, tell Steve, I've got it."

"Yeah, didn't sound like Chin came up with the name on his own," Kono said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I heard McGarrett doing back flips in the background over it." Danny snorted but Kono changed her tune to quickly to form the mental image completely. "Danny… is everything okay?"

"No," Danny replied. "But focus on Steve okay?"

"You got it brah."

A quick goodbye and Danny hung up his cell phone and closed his eyes trying to shut out the idea that Jackson was in the drivers set of Steve's truck.

What game was Cahill playing this time?

All of a sudden Danny found his face and hands being showered in glass as the window next to him shattered into a million pieces. He fell to the floor in a heap and was just getting to his feet when to thick boots hit the floor behind him.

No sooner had he gone for his gun was it ripped from his possession and pressed to his head.

"Hello Detective," said a cold voice. And damn it all if that voice didn't still him with fear.

"Cahill," Danny swallowed. "How the hell did you-?"

"This place is well guarded Daniel but you guys _really_ need better security on the roof," Jackson replied with a laugh. The gun shifted slightly and Danny, who'd ended up on his stomach facing away from the man, knew he was moving. Why, he had no idea.

"What do you want scum bag? For that matter, what the hell does McGarrett have to do with anything?" Danny demanded.

"Danny, you're _much_ to good of detective to need my help," Jackson replied. "You'll figure it out, y'always do… by any means necessary."

"Why are you _here_?" Danny snarled. He struggled to get free but was rewarded by a pinch to the arm. A pinch he was all to familiar with.

"Like I said, Detective, you'll figure it out. You always do." The sedative acted fast and the last thing Danny saw was aware of was the crunch of glass as those heavy boots walked away from him.

"Danny! Danny! Come on partner, time to get up." With a groan, Danny just let the sounds wash over him first before daring to open his eyes. The sight kneeling next to him made him pinch his brow in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he grunted. Steve looked a damn sight better than he had hours ago but he still looked pale. There was a tensor on his wrist, a pained look on his face every time he moved his rib cage and a stitched up wound above his eye.

"No one could get a hold of you," Steve said as Chin helped Danny sit up so he could at last see a handful of officers poking around and printing the entire office. Kono was standing by giving directions but also giving the officers directions.

"So you decided to throw your own health concerns to the wind leave the hospital AMA, I'm guessing?" the detective asked. Very slowly he started to his feet and with Chin's help he was upright again and only slightly dizzy.

"Easy brah, the paramedics are on their way," the man urged.

"Don't need'em," Danny replied. "How long have I been down?" he asked.

"We got here a half hour ago," Kono said. "It's been two since I talked to you."

"Beautiful," Danny sighed. Then he looked at Steve, thin pursed lips, wrinkled, pinched brow and piercing eyes that had locked on their target. The SEAL opened his mouth but Danny held up a hand stopping him in his tracks. "All the information you want is coming through soon from Jersey," he said. "Believe me when I say this Cahill is _not_ someone I would want to take on alone."

"Okay, good," Steve said slightly satisfied. "Give us the abridged version." Danny shrugged as he stumbled over to his office and dropped down onto the chair in his room. The rest of the team followed suit, Kono going so far as to bring him a bottle of water. He gave her a nod of thanks.

"Jackson Cahill has a wrap sheet that stretches from here to the moon," he replied. "You name it, he's committed it. Assault and battery, theft on so many levels, bank robbery, homicide, hacking, abduction, fraud… it's all there. The guy is the perfect criminal and even better, he's for hire to anyone with enough cash."

"So what's his connection to you?" Chin asked. Danny waved his hands around.

"I was put on his case after he stole nine high end cars and put three people in the hospital back in Jersey," he said. "It was just another case but then I found out he had warrants all over the State and no one had gotten even close to catching the guy. He was just that good." The rush of adrenaline from the thrill of the hunt suddenly came back to Danny and he actually found himself grinning.

"I'm sorry, what the hell is that?" Steve barked. The smile vanished and the detective looked at his partner in confusion.

"What was what?" he asked.

"That smile," Chin added.

"Na brah, that _grin_," Kono helped out. "For a second there you looked like the boss on a mission."

"I _do not_ smile like that," Steve protested. He shamelessly pointed at Danny, "That was a smile of the cat who ate the canary."

"Exactly." Danny, Kono and Chin all said at once. The tall man looked miffed for a second but then shook his head, back to business as usual.

"You were saying," he coughed.

"It became kind of a thing," Danny said. "_My_ thing or case, rather and I nailed the son of a bitch. I _had_ him…" He trailed off as he once again thought about his dressing down from the Sergeant.

"What happened?" Steve said drawing Danny once again from his past.

"He got off on a technicality," the detective replied. "The information that lead to his capture was said to have been obtained illegally. Two days later he killed three police officers and I was pulled off the case." That last bit of information seemed to surprise his team mates. They all glanced at one another then back to Danny who sighed and went on.

"I was a different cop back then," he said. "I may have not entirely followed proper procedure in getting that information." Steve's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh this I have to hear, _you_ not following the rules?" he smirked. "Is this like bungee cording someone to the hood of your car, not following the rules?" Danny grimaced.

"Kinda," he said. "Only with more gun, less bungee and in an interrogation room."

"Ha!" Steve bellowed. "I knew there were more layers to you Danno."

"_Any_way," Danny said glaring at the man. "When Cahill walked out of the station me made sure to give me a little wave. Guess I caught his attention as much as he caught mine." Looking away from the group Danny knew they were all waiting for the last piece of the puzzle. The final detail as to why someone would fly halfway across the Ocean to get to him.

"Something happened after he walked didn't it?" Chin asked.

"Medics are here." Mercifully Danny was spared, if only for another few minutes as an officer lead to paramedics to his side. They checked him over and checked his vitals but when they recommended he be taken to the hospital Danny simply glared at them.

"We'll take him if we see anything going down hill," Steve told them. After all, if he could AMA out of a hospital then Danny could damn sure not go.

Alone again, the team turned back to Danny after Chin quietly closed the door understanding the need for a little more privacy. Danny sighed staring at the water bottle in his hands.

"He got the drop on me and held me captive for almost a week. When I finally got free, I was in the hospital for a month."

"Jesus Danny," Steve breathed. "What did he do to you?"

"Damned if I know," Danny shrugged. He finally managed to look up at the man to see the look of horror on his partner's face. "That little cocktail you were on is a small preview of what he kept me on. Barely remembered my own name by the end of it."

"Explain to me how this guy is out of prison?" Kono asked incredulously.

"Anders and I usually called him Houdini, I think you can guess why," Danny replied. "He's the other one of only two detectives who ever managed to nail the bastard and he started committing crimes at the age of twelve."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Chin huffed. "Anders? He an old partner?" At that Danny actually barked out a laugh startling his team mates. O'Reilly most definitely wouldn't be the friend he was had he been Danny's partner back then.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked. Fortunately Danny was saved from details when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and seeing Ander's Jersey number quickly answered waving to the others for a moment of silence.

"Williams."

"Okay, I've forwarded everything I can by computer to your address," Anders said. "The rest of it I'm having sent overnight express."

"Thanks Anders," Danny sighed. His friends all looked at him curiously almost expecting to be in on this call. Without feeling like repeating any information, Danny put his phone on speaker. "Detective Anders O'Reilly I've got you on speaker with the rest of my team. Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."

"McGarrett? Oh man… you I'd love to meet," Anders laughed. Danny blushed furiously as Steve gave him the hairy eyeball but then turned to the phone.

"Detective what can you tell us about Cahill's escape?" Steve asked.

"It was quick and precise, happened in the blink of an eye and left three transport officers and the other five prisoners being transported, dead," Anders replied.

"No one left alive huh?" Danny asked. "Sounds like his style."

"Actually Wills, I'm not sure it was him," Anders replied. At this Danny sat forward.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I don't think he was planning a breakout," the detective replied. "There was no evidence of him planning anything and there were no letters, phone or internet access to the outside world. I mean, _none_. I'm waiting on the visitors log but honestly, I ain't expectin' to find much. Weird thing is, Crime Scene's saying it looks like he was snatched and driven off almost a half hour before everyone else was killed." Danny frowned at this, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting Cahill out.

"So who does he know that would bust him out?" Steve asked. "And then let him go wherever he wants."

"That's just it," Anders continued. "Cahill's a lone soldier, he doesn't work with anyone _ever_."

"Whoever snatched him did it for a reason and are probably paying him really well," Danny added. "Which means…"

"He's most definitely in Hawaii for a reason," Anders finished. "Danny, you being there was just icing on the creepy cake." Taking a sip of water to settle his thoughts, Danny stretched his neck then sighed.

"He broke into our office," he told the man back in Jersey. "So now not only did he put my partner in a car wreck but he knocked me out too."

"_Jesus_… Danny are you alright? I mean the last time-"

"I'm fine," Danny interrupted quickly. "Gimme something O'Reilly, anything to track a lead here. Best guess." A flurry of key typing could be heard over the line before the other detective replied.

"Best guess?" he asked. "Before Jackson went down there were rumours he was getting serious into the hacking. Could be something to it, a lot of high end equipment was confiscated when he was brought in."

"I remember you telling me that," Danny nodded.

"Hold on guys… just a second," There was an odd pause followed by a grunt. "The hell…? Huh…"

"O'Reilly?" Danny asked.

"Yeah uh… sorry Wills," Anders replied. "Visiting records just came through. Cahill did have one visitor about two months ago."

"Who would want to visit that piece of work?" Danny demanded.

"Well… apparently you did," the detective replied. Staring at the phone, Danny blinked then blinked again. All the Five 0 member's quirked their heads to one side.

"Sorry, what?" Danny asked.

"You did, with your Five-0 credentials," Anders said. "Danny I've even got the camera footage… I swear on St. Christopher it's you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Steve replied. "Danny's been in Hawaii all year." Danny opened his mouth to agree when he thought back a bit.

"Damn it, no I haven't," he hissed. Steve's face fell so low Danny was tempted to reach forward and catch it.

"Your cousin's wedding," the dark haired man said. Danny however threw his hands up.

"But I was only there for a few days and I was with the wedding the whole time!" he barked. "I'm not going to visit some putts who isn't worth the tax payers dollars!"

Almost as if the fates were conspiring against him, there was a knock on the office door. Kono opened it as one of the on scene officers guided two men in military uniform into the room.

"These men wanted to speak to Five 0, Commander," the officer said. Steve nodded and the officer vanished while the military men stood a bit straighter. Clearly their posture's were mirroring Steve's ram rod straight SEAL pose.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I'm Lieutenant Commander Jeff Wright and this is Lieutenant Everett Percy, Naval Intelligence," the taller of the two man said.

_Now what?_ Was all Danny could think. All they needed was for their bad ass Navy SEAL to be called away on official duty. Steve in turn furrowed his brow and unfolded his arms from his chest.

"I'm actually in the middle of a case right now," he said without a second of hesitation. "If I'm needed for something it's going to have to-"

"Actually Commander, we aren't here for you," Jeff said with a rather ominous tone. Suddenly he and his companion's eyes found Danny's and narrowed dangerously. Danny couldn't help but turtle his head a little.

"We're here for Detective Williams."

"Jersey Fury does it again," Anders sighed over the still open line.

**Uh oh... Danny's in trouble! And what _was_ Cahill doing in the office? Stay tuned...**


	3. McGarret vs McQueen

**So Danny's starting to go a bit, for lack of a better word, Steveish. And now it's only getting worse! Thanks for the reviews and for everyone reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And believe you me, from here on in is when it gets REALLY interesting! Mwa ha ha!**

**Cheers.**

==============================================================================  
Chapter 3

For several moments, no one in the room moved. Everyone just stared while the Navy men seemed to be in a Mexican stand off with their eyeballs. The Navy Intelligence officers because they were trying to size up how much trouble they were about to get and Steve most likely deciding if he could get away with killing them. Or at least, that's what his wide eyed gaze seemed to indicate.

"Detective Williams is needed here," Steve said adamantly. "Like I said, we're in the middle of-"

"Commander, this is a matter of national security," Jeff cut in. This time, Steve actually twitched at being interrupted again. He worked his jaw for a moment then folded his broad arms back across his chest.

"Okay, _Commander_," he accented. "Why don't the three off us go talk in my office?" Jeff glanced at Everett then back to Steve. Everett meanwhile couldn't seem to take his eyes off Danny.

"There isn't much to discuss McGarrett," Jeff replied becoming a little less formal. "And there is even less that involves _you_. I'm hoping that one Navy man to another you can respect that and let us deal with the detective as we see fit." If the situation hadn't been so serious, Danny might have actually laughed and the shade of purple Steve was starting to turn.

It looked like the Navy SEAL actually had to take a few breaths of his own before continuing the conversation. Seeing his trepidation, Chin actually went so far as to step a bit closer to him and give him a, "keep your cool brah" look. Understanding this, Steve gave him a slight nod before returning to his stare down.

"Okay _Wright_," he replied returning the lack of formality in kind. "One _Navy_ man to another, I'm hoping _you_ can have the professional courtesy and give me something before you haul away someone who's done more for national security in a year than you've done in your entire _careers_. So, gentlemen, my office, _now._"

And that was that. Danny almost wanted to clap as Steve clearly won the stare down. The intelligence officers, though fit looking individuals, clearly had no wish to upset a man who could kill you seventeen ways with a toothbrush, nineteen if you counted the bristles. They were also smart enough to realize they were not in their own territory. Maybe even the officers and broken glass outside Danny's office helped the case as it was clear tensions were quite high.

Jeff didn't say anything he just gave Everett a nod toward the door. The lower ranking man gave Danny one last death glare before turning away and following orders. Once they stepped outside, Steve looked back to his team.

"Anders?"

"Yeah still here… and that was beautiful by the way, McGarrett," the detective replied. Steve just glanced at Danny and gave him a smirk which was returned in kind. Sometimes, it was nice to know you had a lethal human weapon on your side.

"We'll call you back once we know more and once we've had a chance to go through the files you sent us," Steve said.

"Sounds good, Ciao." The link clicked and Danny retrieved his phone.

"Okay, Kono help Danny. Chin keep going with HPD and gathering evidence from the office," Steve ordered. Chin and Kono nodded and bounced from the room. Steve headed to the door too but not before looking Danny intensely right in the eye and saying; "No one's taking you anywhere Danno," he said. "You've done nothing wrong." Danny didn't reply he just gave a week smile and a nod.

Truth was, although he knew he was innocent of the current goings on, he knew he was guilty of bringing this all on. If he had handled himself better as a cop back in Jersey, maybe, just maybe, he'd still be enjoying a nice quiet week.

Twenty minutes later, Danny and Kono were still in his office going over all the old files on Jackson Cahill. They were attempting to find any reason or connection for the man to be in Hawaii. For Danny, this had been the longest twenty minutes of his life and a struggle to do anything more than glance up and out of his office.

From where they were he could just see into Steve's office where the SEAL and the two Navy men had gone. It was hard to ignore Steve's pinched face or the scowls on all three faces in that room. There were fingers jabbed this way and that. There were hands run through hair and scrubbed down faces. There was a clear sign the Mexican standoff had simply moved offices and gone verbal.

It was clear by all of Steve's head shaking that he was clearly not understanding or not accepting whatever he was being told. Which made Danny wonder even more what _he_ didn't know about the current situation.

"Whoa brah, am I reading this right?" Kono's exclamation drew Danny from desperately wishing he was a fly on that wall. He turned to the dark haired woman and raised an eyebrow.

"That depends, what are you reading?" he asked. Kono sat back from the lap top she'd brought in with her when she'd returned to Danny's office.

"Cahill united two gangs into a major drug operation just so he could rat them out to the cops? All to take the heat off the fact that he was planning a major bank job?" she asked. Danny sighed, he remembered that case well. He remembered them all because he'd spent night after night going over every detail.

"Got away with two million dollars," Danny replied. "And in spite of us telling the gangs he was the one who gave them up all they'd ever say was he was just a friend and nothing more. The guys who helped him with the bank said they had no idea who he was."

"So how did you know he was a part of it?" Kono asked. Danny felt a shudder run up his spine as he always did when it involved his gut instinct.

"He left just enough to suspect and not enough to convict," he replied. He looked at the woman. "It's all a game to him."

"That's lolo, brah," Kono whistled.

"Chased him for five years before I could nail him on anything or even find the bastard," Danny chuckled sarcastically. Kono's eyes grew wide in amazement before she simply shook her head and turned back to her computer.

"We'll get this guy Danny," she said punching another computer key. Danny was going to thank her when suddenly the woman's face fell and paled.

"Oh… my god," Kono breathed. Danny sat forward and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you find something?" he asked. Kono shook her head and looked up at him. The second her eyes met his Danny knew exactly what she'd just come across and he quickly looked away. "It's the file on my abduction, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kono said quietly. Danny closed his eyes knowing full well Anders and CSI had taken photos in the hospital of his broken body. "Danny I…"

"Stop," Danny said shaking his head. Then he looked up, "In fact, you don't need to look at that. Just leave it alone 'kay?"

"Okay," Kono replied without a seconds hesitation. Finally Danny dared look up only to find Kono was still staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We _will_ get this guy," she repeated. All the detective could do was offer up a half smile.

He would have told her to get back to work but a sudden commotion drew everyone's attention to Steve's office. Steve had swung his door open and practically marched the two Navy men to Five 0's main entrance. Or in this case, exit.

"You're being unreasonable McGarrett," Everett said as they were practically shoved through the door. "_And_ you're impeding an investigation," he spat.

"And _you_ are being insubordinate _Lieutenant,_" Steve growled. "On top of that, you're not here for an investigation you're hear for a witch hunt." He turned to Jeff who oddly seemed to suddenly be the quieter of the two. He instead was opting for staring Steve down. "And you should keep your dog muzzled before I decide there isn't enough Navy solidarity to go around. _Him_ I can order to leave, _you,_ Lieutenant Commander, I'm asking to leave and hoping I never see either of you darken my doorstep again."

"You know this isn't the end of this," Jeff replied darkly. "We'll be back." Then he glanced at Danny who, with Kono were now standing just at his open office door. "Only next time, we wont ask nicely."

"Just go," Steve growled. The officers left and for a moment, Steve didn't move. He simply stood in the open door watching them walk down the hall and vanish out of sight. When they were gone, Steve turned and his eyes immediately found Danny's. "Get your keys," he ordered.

Danny did as he was told, as he usually did when Steve had his ass kicking face on and soon they were inside his Camaro in the parking lot.

"We going somewhere?" he asked.

"If we're going to nail Cahill six ways from Sunday we're going to need food," Steve practically spat. However right after, he took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand down his face. "And I need to calm down," he added.

"Done," Danny replied. He put the keys in the ignition and they pulled away from Five-0.

They drove in silence. Steve spent most of the drive messaging his temples and with his eyes closed. Maybe that fight had taken more out of him than he had let on in the office. Now, alone with Danny, he was letting his guard down just a little. Which, in a way, comforted the detective.

They got all the way to a local restaurant where Danny wordlessly went in to pick up food. When he got back to the car, Steve's eyes were finally open and he turned to his partner when Danny climbed back in. They just stared at each other, then Danny sighed and put the food in the back seat.

"Something tells me you're not about to say it was all a mistake."

"Sorry Danno," Steve replied. Danny just waved him off.

"So what am I guilty of?" he asked. Steve shook his head.

"You're not guilty of anything," he said. "You risked your life, your freedom and your career to get me out of Korea, Danny. The other day you looked like you'd won the lottery because you spent a day with your daughter. You fought for Meka when all the evidence was stacked against him and you damn near shoved it down my throat when I dared question his innocence." Danny didn't quite no how to respond to that so he just shrugged.

"And?" Steve's cheeks pinked. He waved his hands around him like a mad man before placing them firmly on the dash.

"And the idea that you sold out the entire US Navy is ridiculous!" he barked. "Never mind selling secrets to the damn Chinese!"

Danny didn't say anything, he just looked at his partner and gawked. A small smile started to grow on his face as he was sure Steve had to be joking. But Steve kept on staring at him. Danny's half smile was stuck for a second longer before it began to fall.

"That's funny but you're not laughing," he stated. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"It's _not_ funny, Danny," Steve replied. "They Navy's saying you helped orchestrate Cahill's escape and then provided him with means to hack into some high security databases and access launch and command codes for the entire US Navy… and that you've got someone in China willing to pay for them."

Once again, Danny struggled to process what he was being told. It just didn't make sense. It didn't compute.

"What?" he asked. Steve sighed and finally looked away and out the front window of the car.

"I know," he replied. "It doesn't even make sense."

"I can barely work a toaster!" Danny blurted out. "You and Kono are the tech people! I… what the _hell_, McGarrett!"

"I know!" Steve exclaimed defensively. "I know, Danny, believe me. I mean I know it doesn't make sense and I know you're innocent and that this Cahill guy is setting you up hard."

"So what are we going to do?" Danny replied. A fear gripped the man's heart as he'd known Cahill's style much to long to know this was going to end well for anyone. "Steve, what did you tell the Navy guys to get them to back off?" he asked.

With hunched shoulders and a gentle touch to the gauze on his head, Steve sighed.

"I got them to give us some time," he replied. "We'll solve this case, we'll get Cahill and we'll make sure the codes don't get to the Chinese." Danny was about to let himself relax a little when he replayed Steve's words in his head. He slowly turned to the man, the vice grip on his heart increasing ten fold.

"How long did they give us?" he asked.

Now, when Steve worked his jaw and looked at his lap, Danny knew they were in trouble.

"How long Steven?"

"72 hours," Steve replied. Then he snapped his head up, "But we'll get him Danny, don't worry about it. Chin and Kono probably already have something for us." Danny's world began to spin a little as he put his head to the steering wheel and sucked in some air.

"Three days," he breathed. "Three _days_."

"Danny…"

"What happens when we reach the deadline?" the Jersey detective interrupted. When he didn't get a response he looked up. "What happens then McGarrett?" He already knew the truth but he needed to hear it from Steve's mouth. The truth had to come from the man who had made the agreement without even running it past him first.

"They come back and take you into custody," Steve replied. Then quickly added, "But it wont come to that."

"Wont come to that?" Danny blurted out. "Wont come to that! Steve are you clinically insane? It took me years, _years_, to catch Cahill the first time! It's got nothing to do with the truth it has everything to do with the evidence! Evidence, which right now is apparently pointing directly at _me_! Three days? You know what's going to happen in three days? Your Navy buddies are going to kick in my office door, slap some cuffs on me and then haul me out of there! I'll be put to the top of the line on death row and fast tracked to the injections. Grace'll be devastated. Rachel will move her to a country I can't pronounce and change their names and my four generation cop family, ever the patriots, will disown me just like they did Matty!'

'If I'm lucky, _lucky_, Steven, they'll send me to Gitmo and I'll never be heard from again so at the very least Grace can grow up with the idea that, "No news is good news". Three _days_, Steve? You should have just rolled over on the floor and let them take me. At least then I could have said I was cooperating with them!"

"You're exaggerating," Steve sighed as if everything were alright. "You always do."

"And _you,_ _never_ take things seriously!" Danny barked. "This is my _life_, McGarrett. Not something you can shoot at or strap a grenade to because you're a god damn Navy SEAL. Eventually, you're going to be on their side too and forget all about me!" Steve's head shot up like lightening and his eyes went wide with an unreadable but powerful emotion.

"You really think I'd sell you out?" he asked. Danny flapped his arms.

"You were ready to sell out Meka," he replied.

"I didn't _know_ Meka," Steve answered.

"But you knew me," Danny continued. "And I told you he was innocent and you didn't take my word for it. How the hell am I supposed to believe you trust me now?" The odd thing was, as Danny spoke, he knew what he was saying was absolute crap. He knew the team at Five-0 had his back 110% and that the Meka situation was in early goings. Now, after all they'd been through, someone could show evidence that Steve had murdered someone in cold blood and Danny would probably think, 'they had it coming', rather then be concerned he didn't know the man as well as he thought he did.

Ohana. Five-0 knew each other. They _knew_ each other and they now trusted one another before they trusted anyone else. Which was why Danny's inner voice was smacking him around asking him what in the hell he thought he was doing.

"Danny," Steve said with his most serious tone. "You still don't trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you," Danny replied quickly. He tried to think of someway to make up for his stupid words. Words that years ago he wouldn't have even hesitated about, but now, now things were different.

Steve didn't look convinced.

"I trust you, I do," Danny tried again. "I just… Steve, this guy, Cahill, he makes me become someone I know you're probably not going to like." Seeing Steve's confusion, Danny went on, throwing his hands in the air. "Or a person you'll absolutely love and we'll all burn in hell because of it."

Oddly enough, Steve started laughing and shook his head.

"Oh, _now_ this situation is funny?" Danny barked.

"No, it's just… I know who you _are_ Danny," Steve replied. "Crazy rants and all, I don't care who you were because even then you would have had some indication of who you've become now. This _will_ all work out and you'll finally be able to put this Cahill case six feet under and one country over."

"One country over?" Danny asked feeling the validity of Steve's words. And there it was, that punch him in the face, smile from his partner.

"Breathing room," the man replied. "For Grace's sake."

Danny couldn't help himself, he exploded in laughter. Everything in his world was turning upside down but for reasons he couldn't explain, Steve was staying exactly the same. There was probably very little that could shake such an accomplished man from his "gut instinct".

They were half way back to HQ when Danny pulled to a stop at a red light. After their brief but therapeutic laugh, both men realized they needed to get back to work. It was late already and probably in an hour they'd all need some rest but they still had a little time.

"Cahill's got to have some sort of contact in the Navy," Steve mused. "That ever come up in your investigations?" Danny glanced at the light, annoyed that it was taking so long to change.

"He high jacked a military helicopter once," the detective replied without looking at his partner. "But it was an Air Force thing, no Navy involved."

"We do joint operations all the time Danny," Steve replied. "It's why we're called the Military."

"Thank you, yes, I know that," Danny said. "But every angle I looked at their was no Naval connection."

"But we know this guy's tricky," Steve went on. "Maybe there was. We should probably give those files a good second look." Giving a nod, the light turned green and Danny was just about to pull forward when a motorcycle zipped out in front of the Camaro and screeched to a halt.

"Oh!" Danny barked. He reached for his horn but then the rider pushed up his visor and grinned. Danny's heart skipped a beat and his face pinked with rage.

"Danny? What's going on? Who is that?" Steve asked. It was almost like what happened next was an out of body experience for Danny. As Cahill gave him a wink, flipped down his visor and sped off, Danny reacted.

"Hang on," was all he managed to say through his anger. Steve didn't even get to ask why as Danny jammed his foot on the gas and raced after the disappearing bike.

The chase was a fast one and it was only sheer luck that at the late hour there were few people on the roads. Danny expertly drifted the car around the corner, lights and sirens, then drove up onto the side walk to try and get beside Cahill.

"Whoa! Danny! Sidewalk! Sidewalk!" Steve exclaimed. Had Danny actually looked at the man, he would have laughed that, for once, it was the SEAL who was white knuckle gripped to the cars interior.

But Danny wasn't focused on that, he was focused on the motorcycle and it's rider who kept glancing at him. And the detective knew he was being grinned at despite the fact he couldn't see a face.

The game suddenly changed as Cahill pulled a gun out of his bike suit and pointed it directly at Danny's head.

"Gun!" Danny barked. He put his window down, drawing his own weapon and firing a shot out the window before Jackson could go first. As expected Cahill swerved dangerously but still managed to stay upright, weapon in hand.

"Danny slow down! We're never going to catch him like this!" Steve yelled.

"I'm not _trying_ to catch him," Danny said as he fired another shot. "I'm trying to shoot him in the throat."

"What? Danny, the hell has gotten- flowers! FLOWERS!" Danny finally looked forward just in time to swerve around the concrete sidewalk flower planter only to nearly hit a palm tree. "Palm tree!" Steve added. Whipping the car left again, Danny finally got back onto the road nearly colliding with Cahill in the process. They were so close in fact, Danny could have reached out and touched him.

Taking a corner in tandem at breakneck speeds, Cahill used the bikes more agile frame to his advantage. Before Danny could pull out of the drift, her heard the "pop pop" of gunfire.

The first shot shattered the front windshield but mercifully missed both occupants. The second however, grazed Danny's arm sending a white hot searing pain straight to his head.

His brain however, didn't not compute this as acceptable. Whether on pure adrenaline or just plan stupidity, Danny still didn't give up the chase.

"Danny you're hit! We'll get him another day! Stop the car!" Steve yelled.

"We'll get him _now_," Danny raged on. He glared at the motorcycle that was ahead of them now by almost a hundred meters. "Damn it!" Danny snarled.

Cahill zipped through a yellow light and Danny was fully intent on following; had it not been for a late night dog jogger that started out in front of them.

"Stop, Danny, STOP!" Steve ordered. With perfect reaction time, Danny swerved to avoid the jogger, slammed on the breaks and came to a rubber burning halt sideways in the middle of the road. Knowing his prey had gotten away and just made a fool out of him again, Danny snarled and snapped his eyes toward his partner.

"I _had_ him! What the hell did you tell me to stop for?" he barked. It was then, after the adrenaline started to wear off, did Danny realize how wide eyed his partner was. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

Steve's mouth gaped open, then shut, then open again.

"Yes, Steven you do make a very impressive fish," Danny smirked. But Steve didn't smile.

"Danny… do you realize how many laws you just broke?" he barked. Snorting the detective shook his head.

"Probably an even dozen," he replied. "Is this going somewhere?"

"And you accept that if I pulled a stunt like that you'd take my driving privileges away for a week?"

"Probably more like a year," Danny replied. "After I ripped you a new one for being an idiot."

"_Danny_," Steve said with the utmost sincerity. "You've _got_ to hold it together man. I'm not going to be able to help you if you give everyone reason to think the Navy's right."

For the first time since the chase began, Danny actually realized what he'd just done. He returned to his body and realized how much erratic wrong he'd just done. Firing out the window of a speeding vehicle for Christ sake, while he was behind the wheel no less! Turning toward the steering wheel, the image of his chastising Sergeant flashed through his mind again.

"Jesus," he spluttered. He looked at his bloody arm and then to the bullet hole that was in the dash board of the car. "Jesus _Christ_," he swore again. "What am I doing?"

"It's okay Danny," Steve said suddenly much calmer.

"Okay?" Danny shouted looking at him again. "What if Grace was in the car?" With a pause of horror, Danny's eyes widened. "Grace… oh my god I'm going to lose Grace over this! McGarrett… Steve… I can't lose Grace!"

Steve's strong grip was suddenly on the back of his neck giving it a good squeeze. The man looked like he was slightly scared that Danny had completely lost it in a matter of minutes.

"You wont, Danno," he replied very gently. Then after a brief pause he quietly added, "I'll drive back so we can take a look at that arm, okay?" More than a little lost, Danny just gave a nod and reached for his door.

They switched places and as soon as he was in the car, Danny leaned his head back and covered his eyes.

"I thought this was behind me," he sighed. Steve's cell phone ringing was the only response to the comment. Danny didn't even bother making an effort to move.

"McGarrett."

"Steve it's Chin," the Hawaiian answered through the speaker phone. "You're not going to believe what Kono and I just found." At that, Danny did uncover his eyes and look from the phone to a curious Steve.

"Is it good news?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Kono said. Apparently they were using the speaker as well. "How does a location on the person that busted Cahill out of prison sound?" Danny and Steve's eyes met and narrowed simultaneously. It was time for someone to pay for this mess.

"Drive," Danny ordered.

And Steve did.

**Ooookay, I appologize to any US Military personnel I may offend by screwing up details, making up stuff for story sake or not knowing where US military bases are located. Guess you could say this story is dedicated to Josh, a good person lost. Go Army!**

**Also, the story ****may have been a little slow up until now but I promise you, this is about to get crazy with a capital DANNY. Ha ha. **


	4. Evil Ginger

**Oh man it's taken me too long to post... anyway, enjoy! Loved to hear your constructive and positive feedback!**

CHAPTER 4

Danny made sure his bullet proof was secure before angrily jamming a new magazine into his side arm. He winced only slightly as his fresh stitches pulled just a bit.

When they'd returned to the office, most of HPD had gathered what little evidence they could find and were packing up. Despite the decrease in people, the activity had stepped up a notch as two Hawaiian Native Five 0 members were in full throttle.

Apparently and suspiciously, a van had been found that was used in Cahill's escape from prison. It was a rental that had been rented with a Hawaiian license. Danny had demanded more information, successfully swatting all three of his team members off in their attempts to look at or treat his wound.

He didn't have time to be hurt, he had just less than three days to save himself and bleeding didn't factor into that time frame. He'd demanded what little information Kono had been able to uncover.

It wasn't much, it was an address from the license; a woman named Jessica Akayla. Jessica wasn't much, as Danny had drawn out from Kono. She was a criminology student at the University of Hawaii and had family in New York.

The problem was, once Danny heard the address that was a half hour from their office, he heard little else. He didn't care what the paperwork said, he needed to talk to this woman. He needed to talk to her and find out what she knew about him supposedly visiting Cahill in prison back in Jersey.

Footage that oddly enough O'Reilly had yet to send their way. Something Danny made a mental note to call the man about later.

So Danny had been standing, ready to get out there, track this woman down and clear his name (not to mention find and probably kill Jackson Cahill) when his ever so helpful partner handed him a bottle of water.

It was so innocent that Danny hadn't even given it a second thought. Of course being distracted by his dark future he hadn't expected Steve to screw him. Or rather, _drug_ him. Yes, Danny had taken the water when Steve said;

"At least drink something Danno, you need to take a breath and calm down if we're going to do this"

Half the bottle was down before Danny started feeling a little strange. His eye lids were getting heavier and heavier and no matter how much he tried to blink, tried to clear his increasingly fogged mind, he couldn't. He finally clued into the betrayal when he felt himself listing and heard Steve say;

"Man down." Followed by Chin's;

"Kono get the first aid kit."

When he'd come to; a full _six hours_ later, it was late morning the next day and his supposed Ohana was sitting around him. They'd already been to Jessica's place, she wasn't there but they'd gotten an address for a second location where she might be holding up with a boyfriend.

When Danny had finally remembered how to speak without throwing his fists around, he demanded an explanation. Steve gave him one, with no apathy what so ever. Apparently even Chin and Kono had agreed that Danny had a wild-eyed look on his face that meant nothing good. They knew they had to get him down, treat his flesh wound and get him to sleep off the massive adrenaline rush he was clearly experiencing.

"So you all go running around _not_ sleeping? What happens when well rested me needs back up and you're too f***ed up to help!?" he'd blurted out.

"Let it go Danno," Steve replied with a shrug. "It happened and we don't have much time. Can you yell about this when Cahill is securely behind bars?"

That had sufficiently shut Danny up for the time being. As angry as he was at what the team had done, he knew this wasn't the time to take the time to slap wrists about it. No, now was the time to get information. Something he hadn't been able to do until this moment.

So he resigned himself to his own devices and started getting ready to check the second location with his team.

As he and the others did so, at one of the tables in Five 0's common area, he started to feel a set of eyes boring a hole in the side of his head. With an annoyed sigh, Danny looked up and glared into the hardened gaze of his fearless leader. Damn it all if there wasn't even a hint of apathy in those eyes.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an apology, Danny turned back to his gun before putting it in its holster and storming out of the room.

It wasn't the least bit surprising when his giant lap dog was steps behind him as Danny entered his own office. Grabbing the keys to his Camaro, Danny once again met his boss's eyes.

"What do you want Steven?" he asked. Steve worked his jaw then threw his arms up.

"They were off the shelf pills Danny," he exclaimed. "It's not like we shot you up with hospital strength narcotics." Danny laughed sardonically.

"That makes it _so_ much better," he spat back. Steve rolled his eyes, yes, Danny definitely wasn't getting an apology anytime soon.

"We were _all_ dead on our feet," Steve replied. "Yes we all want to nail this guy and help you out but no one is any good if we make mistakes because we're tired. Chin, Kono and I all caught a few winks last night before we headed out to check Jessica's place."

"Yeah it's good to know you're all _so_ concerned with my innocence," Danny snarled.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Steve barked. However the man took a breath and ran his hands through his hair before adopting his serious Naval officer face. "Okay, maybe drugging you was going a little far but Danno… you shot up a major street last night, took a bullet to the arm and then had a break down. If it were me, you would have tried to institutionalize me." Danny shook his head, his face still pinked with rage.

"If it were you I_ still_ would have been the one getting drugged so you could make a clean getaway," he replied. "We're supposed to be a team and you're supposed to trust me." Deep in the farthest recesses of the detective's mind he knew what he was saying was crap. He knew it was just his old self rearing it's ugly head, pushing away anyone who dared make the effort to be his friend.

"We are a team man," Steve sighed. "And I'd expect you to take care of me if I started showing signs of serious mental instability."

"That's every_day_ Steven," Danny replied. "And none of this matters! None of it explains or excuses the fact that you, Mr. high and mighty, _drugged_ your partner!"

"Yeah Commander McGarrett," said a new voice. "You don't drug a Jersey detective… you pop him with a stun gun until he stops twitching." Danny snapped his head up as Steve spun around to find a shaggy red haired man grinning in his doorway.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve replied with a curious and wary gaze. "Judging by the fact that you're the only other man in Hawaii wearing a tie, my guess is you're Detective O'Reilly."

"One in the same," Anders said extending a hand. Steve took it and for a split second, Danny swore he saw the two men sizing the other up. Anders wasn't a big guy. Unlike Steve's hard stare, Navy issue hair cut, muscles and jaw, Anders didn't look like much. He had shaggy red hair that often had other cops making fun of him for looking like a hippy. With a rounder face and a mousey pair of wire frame glasses, it seemed like Anders should have been trembling in fear in front of the almighty Steve.

Then there was the fact that Anders had a thing for high-end fashion. Danny's never seen the man wear anything less than a six hundred-dollar suit.

But there was a lot Ander's hid under his pretty boy exterior. One look into the man's laser sharp green eyes and anyone could see as much. Anders' was a second degree black belt in four different martial arts. He graduated from law school only to decide to follow in his family's footsteps and become a detective. Needless to say, when the man closed a case, the evidence was usually so air tight, lawyers feared defending against him.

"Anders what are you doing here?" Danny asked incredulously. Anders flipped his shaggy hair away from his eyes and pulled a flash drive out of his pocket.

"Surveillance from the prison," he said. "Had it double checked, the footage hasn't been doctored." As Steve took the drive with a nod Danny shook his head.

"You flew several thousand miles just to drop off some evidence you could have emailed with the click of a mouse?" he asked. Anders grinned and shrugged.

"I had some vacation racked up," he replied. "Never been to Hawaii. So far, too much sun, sand and not enough clothing." At that Steve barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yep, definitely from Jersey," he chuckled. "Well it's nice to have you here Detective, maybe you can help me understand where Danny's head is at right now." Now it seemed it was Anders turn to snort as he tossed his hair back.

"McGarrett, you make Wills make sense and I'll eat my badge," he replied. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Still seething Danny let out a snarl before heading toward the door.

"You're an evil ginger, O'Reilly," he spat.

Jessica Akayla's boyfriend's home was on the north shore. As Steve drove, Anders wouldn't stop chirping about how nice it was that Danny wasn't behind the wheel. When Steve raised an amused eyebrow and asked why Danny gave both men a look to end all looks. Needless to say, although Anders kept going about the driving thing, he didn't dare venture into all the stories Danny knew he could tell.

Finally they reached the small house and all smiles and amusement was gone. The small house's front door was wide open and looked like it had been kicked in. There may have been a lot of personal issues between the three men stepping out of the Camaro. A lot of things Anders could spew out that would undoubtedly scare Steve and the others off for good but all of that fear was suddenly gone.

The three men drew their weapons and moved as one unit as though they'd been working together for years. Steve got to one side of the front door while Anders did so on the opposite. With a nod, Steve pushed the door open further and lead the other two inside.

The smell of blood was thick but Danny forced himself to ignore it as they cleared room after room.

"Five 0!" Steve finally called out as they reached the last door. A bedroom, Danny guessed. "Anyone here?"

When there was no answer, Anders tapped Danny on the shoulder who gave Steve a nod of readiness. Steve raised three fingers and counted down. When the final finger went down the three men charged into the room.

"Oh… holy sh**," Anders gasped. And he was right to do so. Danny would have said something too had he not been paralyzed in fear.

They'd found Jessica. She had been stripped to her underwear and was so badly beaten it took Danny a second to even recognize her. The woman had been posed on the bed. It looked like she'd been crucified, her arms spread out to the sides and her legs neatly crossed and duct taped at the ankles.

Steve raced forward and got to the girl's side to check a pulse.

"She's alive." Those single words shocked Danny right to the core as he finally the slightest rise and fall of the woman's chest.

"I'll call an ambulance," Anders nodded. He pulled out his cell then stepped just outside the door to make the call.

Danny however was still frozen in place. His mind was suddenly pulled from the Islands of Hawaii to years ago back in Jersey. Back in that hell he'd experienced. The smell of blood, the sight of oozing wounds and looking like she'd been crucified brought him all the way back to the warehouse.

While there was little Danny remembered due to the drugs, certain things seemed to trigger horrible blurred memories. He could feel the cold of being almost naked and handcuffed to a pipe on a filthy cement floor. He could just remember a figure standing over him, laughing as he tried to curl in on himself to save himself from more torture. All his old scars began to throb reminding him of the moments his entire body felt like it was on fire and the others when his body was so numb he thought he may never move again.

Looking at Jessica Akayla's body Danny didn't have a shadow of a doubt that Jackson Cahill had once again put his skills to work.

"Rescue's on its way and Chin and Kono just pulled up and are securing the outside of the scene," Anders said returning to the room.

"Okay," Steve nodded. Then he turned his gentle hands back to Jessica as he tried to rouse her. "Jessica? Sweetheart can you hear me?" His only response was a slight moan through bruised lips and a single tear rolling down the girls cheeks.

Danny's vision tunneled and all he saw was spots for a second. He remembered moaning. He remembered begging for god to give him one last chance. One last sunset before he died.

"Wills? Dan-Whoa!" It barely even registered when Danny dropped to his knees, his legs suddenly unable to support his weight. Anders was right there next to him holding him upright as all Danny could do was stare at Jessica.

"Get him out of here," Steve barked. "Now!"

A half hour later, Danny was sitting in the open door of his Camaro with his head in his hands. Jessica had been rushed to the hospital seconds ago and now HPD were swarming around the house. He heard Steve, Chin, Kono and even Ander's voice but he didn't dare lift his head from his hands. The truth was, as soon as he was removed from the scene he suddenly realized how embarrassed he was at how he'd completely frozen.

He hadn't gone to check on the girl. He hadn't jumped and called for an ambulance. No he just stood there like an idiot while everyone else did the work for him.

"You should really get checked out," said a voice. Danny finally lifted his head to Anders who was now standing in front of him.

"I'm fine," Danny replied. Then he shook his head and stood up wavering only slightly and quickly brushing off Anders supportive hand. "You shouldn't have come," he added.

"Really?" Anders asked incredulously. "Because I'd say your little zone out in there is a pretty good reason for me to be here and help your friends understand what Cahill means to you."

"They'd get it eventually," Danny replied lamely. This time Anders folded his arms across his chest.

"Now would that be before or after you either landed them all in the hospital or scared every one of them away?" he asked. Blushing Danny just shook his head, took a deep, deep breath and let it out. After he did so, he took Anders by the elbow and guided him a bit farther away from the scene to have a little more privacy.

"O'Reilly, this life… what I've got now is good," he said quietly. "It's saved me from a lot of dark thoughts that are constantly rolling around in my brain. I don't know why Cahill's suddenly decided to try and ruin that by framing me for something absurd but I need to make this go away. I need to be free again otherwise I'm going to have to move another several thousand miles with my daughter to start again."

As he spoke something in Ander's eyes changed. They'd started out sympathetic but then they'd darkened and finally widened. When he looked away deep in thought Danny wasn't sure his last few sentences had even reached the man.

"What? You look like you're going to pass a melon," he asked. Anders snapped his head back up and stared at him.

"Williams… Jesus, he's using Jersey Slip again," the detective blurted out. Jerking his head back in confusion, Danny frowned.

"The handcuff trick?" he asked. "How would Cahill have-"

"_No_ Wills," Anders interrupted. "Not _the_ Jersey Slip, just Jersey Slip, remember the case files I was building up?" Suddenly Danny felt a dark fear reroute itself in his gut. Because what his old co-worker was suggesting was just that horrifying.

Back in Jersey, after Anders had taken over Cahill's case, he's started putting Jackson's cases into different categories. The biggest one that usually contained cases that caused the most damage had been labeled, "Jersey Slip". The reason being, they were all cases that had officials chasing their tales thinking Cahill was going in one direction while he was actually getting away with something much bigger and much worse.

Just like the simple handcuff trick perps would use. They'd distract the officers by talking or just being annoying while they were really slipping out of their cuffs.

"But he's framing me for espionage," Danny said breathlessly. "All the other cases have been-"

"Smaller scale?" Anders replied. "Yeah I know, biggest job he ever did was manipulate the stock market to make a couple million while he had me thinking he was going to steal a Matisse." Danny took a few steps away from his fellow tie wearer then turned back.

"He's got me in trouble with the entire country, O'Reilly," he said. "I mean… Navy Intelligence is going to arrest me in two days because they think I'm selling secrets to the Chinese! If his _cover_ is _that_ huge what the _hell_ could he actually be planning? And for that matter, why now?"

"I don't know, Wills," Anders said genuinely sympathetic. "But I bet you're glad I'm here to help. I think you're going to need all the hands you can get." Danny just groaned and smacked a hand to his face. He was going to say more when a sudden commotion out front of the house caught his and Anders attention.

"Hey! HEY! What's going on!?" yelled an angry voice. Danny moved forward recognizing the boyfriend and owner of the small house.

He reached the man just as Steve appeared putting a hand on the man's chest.

"Lincoln Winchester?" Steve asked in his authoritative tone. The man, about Danny's height and build which left him several inches shy of Steve, allowed himself to be stopped.

"That's me," the young man said. "What the hell is going on in my house? Where's Jess?" Steve shared a looked with Danny before lowering his hand and adopting a sympathetic face.

"Lincoln, Jessica's been taken to the hospital," he said. "We came here looking for her and found her in pretty bad shape but she's getting the help she ne-"

"It was Cahill, wasn't it?" As the young man dropped his head down and uttered those words, Danny instantly stepped forward.

"What do you know about Cahill?" he asked. "Do you know where to find him?"

"Danny," Steve warned. When Lincoln looked up his eyes were filled with defeat.

"Jess is everything to me," he said, eyes glistening with tears. "And I even screwed that up… you want him? You want Cahill? I'll give you everything I know just please… please let me see if Jess is going to be okay."

It was amazing how Danny could literally hear how Cahill's influence had sucked in the man that now stood before them. This guy no doubt lead to his girlfriends current state but deep down, Danny knew it was still Cahill who was to blame.

"I'll take you to her," Danny found himself saying. Steve looked at him and discretely raised an eyebrow of question. Anders too, looked curious. "On the car ride you tell me what you can, deal?" he asked.

Lincoln looked shocked that someone had so quickly accepted his terms but he quickly nodded.

"Yeah… yes sir," he said. Danny nodded then turned to Anders.

"You up for a drive?" he asked holding out his keys. Thankfully the other Jersey native didn't need to be asked twice. He just took the keys and guided Lincoln away.

When they were gone, Danny turned to Steve who he knew was still staring at him. Interestingly, Steve's aneurism face had a slice of sucked lemon to it which meant he felt he'd been given a raw deal and he was angry about it.

"I should be going with you to the hospital," he stated.

"No you shouldn't," Danny replied instantly. The sucked lemon started to win over the aneurism; sadness over anger. "Look Steve, Anders and I can get a lot more from this guy than you or anyone else could. We know what Cahill's capable of. _You_ are good at using your ninja powers to sniff out evidence better then a cadaver dog which is why you stay here and lead."

"Danny-" The detective cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"We've got two days and something tells me Cahill's just using me to plan something bigger," Danny replied. "I talk, you sniff." He turned to leave but was stopped at Steve's next words.

"I had Hesse so you can have your Cahill," he said. Danny turned to look at the man whose eyes were dead serious. "But just make sure you remember that Ahab had his white whale." Oddly enough Danny found himself smiling as a warm sensation of friendship took his heart.

"Look at you and your literary references," he smiled. "And don't worry Ahab, we _both_ have a much better crew." That put some sugar into Steve's sucked lemon face and although the Five-0 leader still looked a tad concerned, he gave a nod.

"I'll meet you there soon," he replied. Then both men turned to their own tasks.

They were only a few minutes into their drive to the hospital when Lincoln sighed heavily from the back seat.

"Have either of you ever been so in love that you'd be willing to do anything, say anything just so that you didn't lose that?" he asked. Danny smirked while Anders gave a quiet chuckle. Danny's answer to that was clear, he wouldn't be in Hawaii if it wasn't.

"So, what happened Lincoln?" Danny asked. They didn't have that much time before they reached the hospital and Danny knew they needed to move things along.

"I was one of Cahill's prison guards," he replied. Both Anders and Danny chanced an incredulous glance at the young man in the back seat of the car.

"How _old_ are you?" Anders asked. Lincoln snorted.

"I know right? Can you believe my first few days of the job and I'm assigned to a cell block of some of the State's worst criminals," he replied. "At first Cahill seemed like a nice guy."

"Oh yeah, a real peach," Anders snorted. "You know he was playing you most likely with the intention of one day escaping." Winchester blushed a deep red.

"I know that _now_," he spat. "But I was raised to believe there's more than just evil in the world." Not knowing what to say to that, the two detectives just looked at one another then away again. "Anyway," Lincoln said clearly knowing he wasn't going to get a response. "Almost a year ago he asked me about my girlfriend who was from Hawaii. I asked him how he knew she was from Hawaii and he said another guard had mentioned it."

"And you believed him," Danny stated. The young man's face soured and his blush deepened.

"I know, okay!? I'm an idiot! I wasn't raised on some silver spoon yuppy farm and I wasn't the greatest kid in school!" he spat. "But I was a damn good at fighting bullies and I knew right from wrong so when it came down to it, prison guard seemed like an okay job to me. Is that okay? Or would you like to insult me a little more?!"

"Easy, easy," Danny replied. "Okay, floors yours and we'll keep our mouths shut." Anders gave him a raised eyebrow but Danny stared the man down into silence.

"So we started talking Hawaii and then a few months ago… a few months ago he changed," Lincoln said. His eyes grew distant as he looked out his window and Danny knew this was the moment they'd start hearing about Cahill's true nature. "He knew everything, _everything_ about me and Jess's life. Details that he couldn't possibly have gotten from the inside."

"He used that information to get you to help him," Anders deduced. The man nodded sadly.

"It started with me sending some weird emails to a few different addresses," he replied. "Then one day he says I need to put my girlfriend's driver's license into a backpack and drop it off in central park. Finally I got wise and said I wasn't going to do anything else for him because there was nothing he could do from behind bars." Danny sighed, knowing that Jackson never let someone walk away from him until he was done.

"What did he do?"

"The next day I got mugged, beat up good enough and to add insult to injury Jess's thesis paper got returned to her saying it wasn't right nor did it suit her chosen topic," Lincoln replied. "When we got home we looked at the paper and it wasn't hers. It was Cahill's… Jesus I don't know, manifesto I guess." Ander's who'd been driving using the GPS slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road. The vehicle stopped he turned around to face Lincoln with a deadly serious look on his face. So serious, Danny had the sneaking suspicion he was missing something.

"Puppet Master?" he asked. Lincoln and Danny both blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Uh… yeah, how did you know what it was called?" the man in back asked.

"Yeah, how did you and I don't?" Danny asked. Anders ignored him completely and shook his head before pulling back onto the road.

"I knew he had another copy," he hissed. "I knew he put it online but I had no idea he'd used it to get to someone."

"Yeah well he did," Lincoln said almost a bit angry at Anders. "It scared Jess, hell it scared me and I knew Cahill's reach was far beyond anything I could protect either of us from."

"So it became much easier to send e-mails, drop of licenses and other little things here and there," Anders went on. Lincoln nodded. "Until he asked you to do something big and you figured out he was actually going to break out of prison."

"Yeah," Lincoln replied his words dripping with shame. "I had to meet this guy help him with some crates, then go for a drive in a van." After a brief pause their passenger lowered his head and when he raised it, his eyes were moist with tears. "I get in the van and Jess was their tied up and knocked out. The guy in the van tells me I help or I watch her die. Then I notice we're getting close to one of the main prison transport routes."

"You were actually _there_ when Cahill's transport was jacked?" Anders asked incredulously. Lincoln nodded.

"I didn't have a _choice_," he replied. "And it all happened so fast. Suddenly the van swerved, there was this huge explosion and I'm being shoved out the door with a balaclava over my face. I barely remember it, there were people being shoved to their knees at gun point and a freaking _helicopter_ shows up."

"Helicopter?" Danny asked recalling his conversation with Steve the previous night.

"Yeah!" Lincoln went on. "Jess and I get piled on with some of the big guys with guns and a second later Cahill jumps on gives me a pat on the shoulder and tells me I did good… I don't even know what I _did._"

"Okay, so you're on a helicopter, sound like with some professional trained guys-"

"Military," Lincoln interrupted. "I don't remember much but I had some friend in the Marines, I know military jargon when I hear it and those guys were spewing it left, right and center." Filing that information away, Danny went back to the conversation.

"Then what happened?" he asked. Lincoln sunk in his seat and held his head.

"Cahill said we were going to take a little trip together and if I played my cards right, soon enough he'd leave me and Jess alone for good," he replied. "Drugs me and I wake up in Hawaii. He gave me five thousand dollars, said that house was mine for the year and that if I ever went back to Jersey he wouldn't just kill Jess, he'd kill everyone I know. And guys… I believed him."

"I would too," Danny sighed. "He's done it before." At that, their passenger turned a little green.

"Wait, the prison never reported any of their guards were missing," Anders suddenly piped up.

"I know," Lincoln said. "We went to Jess's apartment first and there's a message on her phone from the Warden saying he was sorry to hear about my mother's death and that it was forcing me to resign my job to take care of family in Hawaii.'

'Guys… I'm an orphan," the man went on. "Cahill's got some master hackers on his side because I looked up my personal information and it's changed. It's all changed. So Jess and I… we did what we were told. We stayed put. A few days ago Jess got a feeling that someone had been in her apartment so we headed out to that house."

"If you were at that prison when Cahill was there, you would have seen if I visited him or not six months ago," Danny replied. Winchester looked confused.

"You did," he stated without a second of hesitation. "Cahill's only visitor. I thought it was weird why a detective all the way from my girlfriends native land was there but then one of the other guards told me you were the original detective on Cahill's case." Danny groaned and shook his head.

"Perfect," he sighed. However any more conversation was cut off when suddenly something dawned on Danny. He snapped his head up and craned his body around to face the tortured soul in the back seat.

"Cahill bought you that house," he said. Lincoln shrugged.

"Don't know if he bought it," he replied. "He just said this is where we had to stay before we could move."

"But Cahill didn't just pick a house at random, he already had that address ready for you?" Danny asked. Lincoln started looking a little scared but nodded again. "So he could have used it or had someone using it before you? He could have been _in_ that house?" Now Winchester's face paled.

"I uh… I guess so," he squeaked. "But we never saw him after he dropped us off here on the islands."

"You never do right before he tries to kill you," Danny hissed. Anders eyes widened as Danny yanked out his cell phone and dialed.

"You don't think he'd pull a stunt like he did in upstate do you?"

"Tie up loose ends once the heats died down, yeah, yeah I do." Danny replied. Then he looked at Anders and prayed he had enough time. "He used Jess to draw Five-0 in probably hoping to get one of my guys as collateral to add to the suspicion on me."

"Sh**" Anders hissed. Mercifully the phone only rang twice before it was answered.

"McGarrett."

"Steve it's Danny. Don't ask questions just get everyone out of that house _now_!" Danny barked. Sometimes it was good having high strung Navy SEAL as a partner. Even more so was having one that trusted his team so much. He'd barely finished speaking when he heard Steve's barking at everyone to "get out and get out now."

There was a lot of shuffling noise and just when Danny was going to allow himself a breath of relief Steve came back on the line;

"Danny what's-" And that was it. There was a deafening noise of splintering wood, smashing glass, buckling metal and screams before the line went dead.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please read and review!**


	5. Going Nuclear

**So pre-ordered the second season of Five 0 on DVD... anyone else excited? I can't wait for the next season and I'm so, so, SO glad Alex got himself better before coming back. **

**Anyway, read and review, I live of that stuff! Have fun! **

CHAPTER 5

For a second, Danny just stared at his phone. There had to have been over fifteen officers at that house. Chin, Kono and Steve were there. CSI had been seconds away when Danny and Anders had left. Twenty people. Twenty.

"Wills? What is it? What's going on?" Anders asked glancing from the road to him and back again.

"He blew the house," Danny said barely above a whisper.

"Jesus H.," Anders breathed. "Did they get out?" Danny's heart was racing in his chest, his hands shook.

"I don't know," he replied.

"We're pulling into the hospital," Anders said. "Try them again, I'll take Lincoln to Jessica." Danny just nodded as the car slid into a spot and the other Jersey detective climbed out.

A moment later and he was alone in the car, still staring at his phone. Part of him was afraid, afraid that he was going to dial Steve's number and no one would answer.

All the times old partners in Jersey would request a transfer saying they had to because they "valued their life" suddenly came back to Danny. Put Steve and Five-0 was different from all that. _He_ was different from all that. For starters, he really cared about their well being. Not that he didn't with former partners but Five-0 was more than a partnership, it was a home, a life and a family that he'd always been missing.

"Call me back Steve," Danny said to the empty car. His hands shook even more. If he was able, Steve would call him back. If the man wasn't able… Danny didn't think he would even be able to process that information right now. "Call me back Steve! CALL ME BACK!" he yelled at the phone.

But the phone stubbornly stayed silent. Danny put the phone on the dash and sucked in a deep breath before lowering his head to the cars interior.

"Call them," Danny ordered his body. "They're not gone. This isn't over and you are _not_ accepting that Cahill's won. Call them Daniel." He lifted his head, grabbed the phone and punched in Steve's number.

This time, the phone rang five times before Steve's answering picked it up;

"McGarrett, leave your intel and when I'm able, I'll get you back." *beep* Danny hung up as remembered the first time he heard the man's answering service message. It sounded like a cross between orders for a military recon mission and a mob threat. He, Chin and Kono had laughed about it so hard one night when they were out for drinks that Steve had gone to change it. All three of them practically jumped on him and said if he changed it, they'd find a way to change it back.

So it stuck and it had become a bit of a joke between the four. Another reason Danny would give _anything_ for someone to just call. Him. Back.

And there but for the grace of god, his cell phone lit up and started vibrating. Jamming the answer button, Danny mashed the thing to his face.

"McGarrett? Steve is that you?" he demanded.

"It's Chin, Danny," the Hawaiian answered.

"Thank god," Danny breathed. "Chin how bad is it?"

"Not good brah," Chin replied with a bit of a cough.

"Are Kono and Steve okay? I was on the phone with him when it blew," Danny replied.

"Kono was actually outside calling the lab in her car, she's lucky, not a scratch," Chin replied. Danny's gut bottomed out.

"And Steve?" There was a long pause before Chin came back on the line.

"He was on the front porch making sure everyone got out," the man said. "One of the officers inside tripped in the front hall and he…"

"He what, Chin? What did that heroic moron do?" Danny demanded.

"He went back in, Danny… he went back in," Chin replied. Danny would have been sick right then and there if the need for more information didn't keep his bile down.

"Where is he Chin?" he asked.

"I don't know," Chin replied quietly. "But the blast was toward the back of the house. The front just seemed to collapse, he could have survived, brah. This is Steve we're talking about." Danny took a shaky deep breath. He had to keep it together, he'd lost it twice in two days already, now he needed to keep it together.

"I'll get Anders to stay here with Winchester and Akayla. As soon as I can get a HPD guard on them I'll head back out there," Danny replied.

"They should be right behind you," Chin said. "Steve sent a squad a bit after you left."

Thank god for small miracles, Danny thought.

"Okay, okay, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Few scratches and some glass but really brah, it's all about McGarrett right now." Danny closed his eyes and was glad that Five-0 had such a rock steady Jedi master like Chin on their team. He was the Yoda, Kono was the bad ass princess and Steve was Han Solo. _Everyone_ loved Solo, even if he was an arrogant prick sometimes.

"Find him Chin," Danny found himself saying. "Cahill can't have this win, _find him._"

"We will," Chin replied just as firmly.

Thankfully, HPD had arrived the moment Danny stepped out of his car. With a quick check in with Anders who was actually surprised Danny was still there, the jersey detective headed back to the sight.

When he got there, there was no way to describe it but to call it like it was. A bomb had gone off. By that point there were more ambulances around with paramedics treating wounded and loading up serious injured to get them to hospitals. At least a dozen more HPD cars had arrived helping wounded, taping off the new crime scene and organizing the fire fighters as they put out the fire that was still burning.

But the sight that made Danny dizzy was seeing that a number of fire fighters were still working at a corner of the rubble with Chin standing practically on their heals.

"Chin!" he barked running up to the man. Chin didn't even look at him as he kept his eyes glued on the rescuers working to remove debris. Clearly he'd instilled the fear of god into them should they fail their task.

"We heard something," he said. "Steve's down there but the house had a storage room dug into the ground. They think the floor collapsed and Steve and Officer Keola are deeper then they first thought." Danny looked at the fire department as they worked. As a law enforcement professional it always soothed him a bit to see other emergency professionals do their best. Right now, with scary looking Chin over their shoulder, it looked like they were doing more than their best.

"Is anyone else stuck?" Danny asked. Chin shook his head, finally looking at Danny.

"They were the last ones," he replied. "Everyone else managed to get out but we still have some pretty serious injuries." It was only then when Chin turned did Danny see the large gash on his cheek that had simple butterfly bandages on it.

"That looks bad," Danny noted. Chin waved him off and turned back to the rescue teams.

"Nothing a day off wont fix," he replied.

"We got something!" One of the fire fighters suddenly yelled. Suddenly the quick-moving rescuers surged forward. A moment later, a rescuer who'd been on the other end of a rope leading into the hole appeared with a very wet and dirty HPD officer.

"Keola," Chin noted. He and Danny moved forward as much as they could as the officer was quickly wheeled away. The rescuer who'd come up with him was rapidly grabbing supplies from other rescuers.

"What about McGarrett?" Danny demanded. "Where's the other one?"

"Stuck," the paramedic said. Then he looked up to the nearest fire fighter. "Get me an air bag or get me another senior rescuer who's trained in this kind of stuff. I gotta get him out of there before he drowns."

"Drowns?" Danny exclaimed.

"Air bags are still ten minutes out," the fire fighter replied. "And you're the most senior rescuer we've got." The paramedic snarled.

"He's got about a minute," he replied. "He's already holding his breath down there!"

"I'll go!" Danny yelled surging forward. The paramedic looked stunned.

"The hell you will," he replied. "This is for trained-"

"I worked with the crews during 911," Danny spewed out. "I've also worked construction and demolition. I've done the rescue courses, I'm trained. I can help." The paramedic gave him a once over then snatched a hard hat off another rescuers head and shoved it at Danny.

"You're going to ruin you're pretty tie," he said. But didn't wait for a response as he and others secured Danny in a harness.

Quick as they could Danny and the Medic were being lowered back into the hole where the problem was finally revealed. A water main had been damaged in the blast and was now rapidly filling the underground storage with water. The deluge went up to Danny's thighs before he felt bottom.

"He's under here!" the medic yelled. Splashing over to some heavy looking debris. Danny splashed over as well where he just saw Steve's hand desperately clutching some broken metal. It was the only thing above water and no doubt the only thing that could let rescuers know where he and the other officer had been.

Danny splashed back to the hole he'd come down and yelled up for an oxygen tank. A second later it was in his arms and he splashed back over to the medic trying to lift the debris away. When the medic saw the oxygen he frowned.

"The water will get in if we try and use that," he said. "He'll think he can breathe but he'll end up drowning." Danny didn't listen, instead he pulled off his ropes and handed them to the medic.

"Tie these around the biggest piece of debris keeping him pinned," he ordered. "Then get your ass out of this hole, tell them to pull as hard as they can."

"Are you nuts? That could bring this whole mess down on your heads! We don't have any supports in place!" the medic yelled.

"Just do it!" Danny barked. Instead of waiting for a response he grabbed an IV bag from the medics kit that was hanging off some debris, punctured it and let the contents drain as he pulled off his tie.

"What are you _doing_?" the medic asked even though he was following Danny's instructions.

"Saving Superman's life," he replied. The tie off and the IV bag empty, Danny got low, dove in the shallow water, swam under some debris until he reached his partner's head.

Eerily Steve's eyes were open. Naturally as a SEAL he could probably see clear as day in the murky waters. He blinked as Danny approached and tried to focus. The detective didn't have time to comfort. He motioned to Steve to breath out when the mask was placed over his face. Thankfully, the SEAL nodded slightly.

Slapping the mask over his friends face he quickly put the IV back over the holes and motioned for Steve to do as told. The man did so, bubbles rapidly blowing out every which way. When they seamed to be tapering off, Danny clamped the plastic bag down hard covering most of Steve's lower jaw then used his tie to secure it in place.

It was far from perfect and some water would probably be swallowed but by the relief in Steve's eyes, he was getting air.

When Danny popped up out of the water to get his own breath the medic was still there right where he'd left him.

"I told you to get out!" he snarled.

"If they lift by the ropes and we lift together and steady the debris down here we stand a better chance of getting out alive," the man shot right back. To that, Danny couldn't argue, instead he nodded and started to find a good hand hold.

Soon enough the medic radioed up with a simple message of "Pull!" It had been a slap of concrete with rebar in it that had collapsed in from the storage wall that was pinning Steve. The same cement that allowed the broken water pipe to spew water that was now up to their bellybuttons.

"Come on!" Danny yelled. "He'll get out, we just need to lift enough to-" Apparently Super SEAL had his own plan for freedom. The hand that had held some debris splashed down into the water. For a horrifying second, Danny was afraid Steve had lost consciousness.

Just a second however, until he felt like someone else was adding to the shifting of the cement. Almost laughing at the fact that only Steve could be trapped and near death but still manage to be his own hero, Danny dug in his heels and heaved.

A heart beat later, and Steve, looking like something from a Sci Fi movie with the makeshift mask around his face, surged from the waters. He rose up just enough to rip his mask off, suck in a deep and collapse back into the torrent. Safely leaving the concrete to the ropes now holding it in the air, Danny rushed to his partner. Grabbing Steve he hauled the man out of the water only to realize he'd lost consciousness.

"Steve!" he exclaimed.

"Probably shock from the exertion," the medic replied. "We get him out then we check him out!"

A few minutes later, all three were hauled out of the watery hole. Steve was all but thrown onto a stretcher and quickly carted into a waiting ambulance while Danny, Chin and Kono regrouped at the Camaro.

"How'd you know, Danny?" Kono asked. "I mean, this could have been a lot worse if you hadn't called."

"Cahill enjoys cleaning up lose ends almost as much as he enjoys toying with people," Danny replied. "This house wasn't Winchesters. Cahill gave it to him and made him stay. He doesn't do something like that unless he wants to keep his lab mice caged until he decides they need to be disposed of." Chin shook his head while Kono let out a breath.

"I've never appreciated your Jersey insight more than I do right now brah," Kono said giving his shoulder a squeeze. Danny gave he a quick smile before getting up off the hood of his car.

"Come on, HPD and rescue are going to need at least a few hours to clear this scene," he said. "Let's get to the hospital and figure out a plan from there."

"Done," Chin nodded. However when Danny pulled out his keys, Jedi snatched them from his hands. "I drive, Kono follows in her car."

"Thanks Yoda," Danny sighed. When Chin and Kono both gave each other an "is he crazy again" look, Danny just shook his head and headed for the passenger side of the his own car. Somehow, even with everything that had already happened. Danny knew they were only just getting started with Cahill.

"So… you were at ground zero during nine eleven?" Danny looked up from the cold cup of coffee in his hands to Chin who sat across from him. They were both miserably uncomfortable in the waiting room chairs and seriously hyped up on chemical strength hospital coffee.

"Uh, yeah," Danny replied. They'd been there for almost two hours and there still hadn't been word on Steve's condition. All they knew was that he was getting the best treatment and they'd know as soon as there was information to give. In terms of the case, Anders had reported in that the moment Lincoln had seen the condition of his girlfriend, he'd completely broken down. As of yet, the man had yet to be anything more that a severely distraught broken lover.

Their scene hadn't been cleared by fire and rescue, for what little good it could do them now in it's destroyed state and their leader was down and out.

So their regrouping had turned more into a vigil until they figured out what to do and found out how Steve was. Apparently the waiting had finally gotten to one of them.

"That couldn't have been easy," Chin replied. Danny shook his head.

"It wasn't, a lot of good people were lost that day," he said. "What's with the question?" Chin shrugged and leaned back looking over at Kono who was flopped out catching a few more winks of sleep.

"Guess this has all just made me realize we don't actually know all that much about your old life in Jersey," he said. Danny quietly laughed and shook his head.

"God willing, you never will," he replied. Then he sat forward and looked the wise man in the eyes. "Look Chin, I was a good cop and an even better detective but once and a while I went off the rails. Nothing illegal but not exactly the best practices in our line of work. I was born reckless and it took a lot of hard knocks lessons to get me to straighten out right. Cahill was one of my biggest lessons.'

'Then I came here, to this lush sand castle from hell and I…" Danny stopped himself as a blush crept up his cheeks. Chin sat forward with a grin on his face. Even Kono seemed to rise from her slumber blinking owlishly at the two of them but still with an air of curiosity.

"You, what? Danny?" Chin asked. Danny groaned and dragged a hand down his face.

"Repeat any of this to McGarrett and I'm on the next plane out of here, capish?" he snarled. Chin's smile grew and he raised his hand.

"Scouts honour," he replied. Danny rolled his eyes at the clear reference to Steve and his boy scout days.

"I like it here," Danny said. Kono raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" she asked. Danny snarled at her.

"Okay, okay, alright," he surrendered. "Maybe I'd even say I love it here. Not just the fact that five minutes from home and I'm in the middle of a forest where I can actually breathe the air but also you guys, Five-0. I thought coming to this island was my punishment for maybe being a kitten eating, dolphin punching Nazi in a former life but now… Now it's home. It's a life. It's… it's family."

"Ohana," Kono smiled. "I knew you were a big softy under all those ties."

"Shut it Kono," Danny shot back jokingly. However as soon as the joke was out his smile faltered. "But now you're being introduced to Wills, the old me and I don't know if you guys are going to see me the same way once that truth is out. Do you know why Anders calls me that?"

"Just thought it was the short form of your last name," Chin shrugged. Danny shook his head.

"Partially but mostly because the guys at my old prescient had me pegged as Danny Iron Will Williams," he replied. "If I wanted something, if I wanted someone, I get them and I'd nail their ass to a wall. God help anyone who got in my way."

"Hawaii did you good brah," Kono smiled proudly. "And maybe your baby girl had something to do with it too."

"A lot of things did," Danny replied. "Just… don't get scared off with what you hear about me in the next few days." At that both Chin and Kono laughed causing Danny to frown in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Danny you came to Hawaii wearing a tie and loafers," Kono replied.

"First case we worked you had a giant pink bunny in the back seat which was _before_ I knew you had a daughter," Chin replied. "You got high jacked from your old job at HPD to join a State task force then we brought on my cousin, an injured surfer turned rookie cop and your boss drove a squad car onto a Chinese freighter. I think we can handle if you smacked around a _deserving_ suspect with a phone book."

"Not like you Danny? Nah brah, this is Hawaii," Kono grinned. "Aloha spirit, we take all kinds that just have to smile back." An unauthorized laugh bubbled up from Danny's gut and he shook his head.

"Well thank god for pineapple induced insanity," he replied. "And thanks guys." Then he thought of something else and glared at Chin. "Where did you hear about a phonebook?" he asked.

"Detective O'Reilly may have let it slip that you _really_ wanted to catch a car thief once," he replied. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that evil ginger," he snarled. However a moment later, all three Five-0 members dissolved into a sleep deprived fit of laughter. And for that Danny was glad, maybe things were going to be okay. With a group like this, how could they not?

"Hey, isn't that Steve's doctor?" Kono asked killing the laughter instantly. Danny was on his feet, crappy coffee forgotten as he charged the doctor.

"Doc! Hey, Doctor." The man in scrubs stopped and turned, his face was anything but promising. "How's Steve?" Danny asked. When the doctor's face morphed into a frown, Danny's heart dropped with it.

"Detective I think there's been some mistake… Commander McGarrett is gone," he replied. Only Chin's quick thinking stopped Danny from collapsing in one himself.

"Wh, what?" he asked. However the doctor's eyes bugged out of his head as he shook it rapidly.

"No, oh god no, sorry, he's not dead," the man quickly explained. "I mean to say he was released about a half hour ago and left the hospital. I'm sorry I thought he would have come to see you considering how adamant he was in getting out of here." Danny took a deep breath then turned to Chin and snarled.

"I'm glad his alive, now I can kill him," he spat. Chin just smiled and shook his head before turning to the doctor.

"So he wasn't badly hurt then?" he asked. The doctor rolled his eyes, as doctors tended to do when Steve was involved.

"He's got a pretty decent concussion, an ankle that's going to need a tensor on it for support for a while and some pretty serious bruising," the man in scrubs explained. "All things considered he's a very lucky man. His military training and ability to hold his breath undoubtedly let him get out of his predicament relatively unscathed. That said, I had wanted him to stay overnight for observation but he was pretty dead set on getting back to the scene. Something about evidence? Anyway, sorry again for the confusion."

"Not your fault Doc," Danny sighed heavily. With a final goodbye Danny turned to the two Hawaiian's. "Kono, you and Chin stay with Anders and Lincoln while I head back to the scene to kill Steve?" Kono laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing, tell Steve I said drinks are on him next time we're out." Chin barked out a laugh while Danny rolled his eyes and headed out once again.

The scene of the explosion was still writhe with HPD and the fire department but it looked much more under control and panicked. The remaining fires were just a few smoking embers and the hole that had once been surrounded by rescue workers now just had one man standing over the rope rigging.

On second inspection, it looked like he was watching someone who was down in the hole. Danny's brow flattened.

"You've got to be kidding me," he snarled. He stormed over to the hole and grabbed the rescuers shoulder. "If that's the man I just pulled out of that whole two hours ago you're fired."

"_We_ pulled from that hole detective," the rescuer said turning. Danny instantly recognized the face that had risked a lot on him and Steve. "And you tell me how to stop a man like that and I'll just go ahead and quit." Taking a breath and shaking his head Danny realized it wasn't this man's fault. Instead he extended his hand.

"Danny Williams," he introduced. The rescuer took the peace offering and reached out with a smile.

"Jeff Kessler," he replied. "That was smart thinking with that O2." Danny waved it off as he looked into the ragged hole where a single rope was moving around slightly.

"I had to keep this idiot alive so I could have the pleasure of ripping him a new one for being stupid," Danny replied. Jeff laughed.

"Guys like him are born heroic," he replied. "Guys like us are just born to stupid to run." Danny snorted just as he saw two tugs on the rope spurring Jeff into action.

"Up we go," he said. He started the winch cable and soon enough Steve was helped from the hole. When he saw Danny he gave a filthy faced Colgate smile.

"Hey Danno," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't even," Danny snarled. "What the hell were you thinking coming back here without even letting us know you hadn't stroked out and died or something!? Need I remind you myself and this fine gentlemen dragged your unconscious butt from this whole not _hours _ago?" Steve just kept right on smiling as he slipped a backpack from off his shoulder and reached inside.

"I was just doing what you told me to do, Danno," he replied.

"At what point did I tell you to try and commit suicide by heroism?" Danny snarled. Steve chuckled to himself.

"No, I was sniffing, Detective," he replied. "And I think it paid off." A second more of digging and Steve pulled out piece of burnt plastic. Considering the man was grinning like he'd won the lottery, Danny couldn't help but be curious.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Something we can trace to source," Steve explained. "I saw it when I was under water."

"Of course you did," Danny sighed. Never mind the fact that he could barely see anything in that mess when he was above water. "So what is it Aquaman?"

"A piece of a claymore," Steve replied. "I've set a million of these things Danny, I can recognize them from a mile off and it gets even better, this ones got a clear serial number." Something was starting to feel off again, like it normally did when Danny was dealing with Jackson Cahill. The man didn't leave evidence lying around, nor did he leave witnesses. This was a game they were playing and Danny was more and more convinced Cahill was in fact planning one hell of a Jersey Slip.

Except for the one thing that it seemed a little two obvious for a man of his talents. Almost slightly, rushed.

"Okay, can we get you back to the office so you don't pass out now?" Danny asked. Steve nodded, the haze of a concussion clear in his eyes.

"Can do," he replied.

Later, as they walked into the office of Five-0, Steve took a few steps toward his office door then stopped. When he stopped Danny did too concerned the man might actually drop.

"You okay?" Danny asked. Their car ride back had been fairly quiet. Steve had put his head against the glass window gently rubbing his temples while Danny did his best to avoid any potholes or rough roads.

"Something's not adding up," Steve said suddenly. Danny raised an eyebrow as his partner turned toward him. "You being framed, the military angle, and all the evidence we've gathered… it's too obvious." Danny's other eyebrow went up as he was genuinely surprised Steve was coming to a conclusion on Cahill with out the same know how that he and Anders had.

"So what are you saying?" Danny asked curious to see where this was going. Steve ran a hand down his face before opening up his arms wide.

"Cahill wants us looking at his left hand," he went on. "But all the while, he's probably doing something much worse with his right or hell… even his foot if he's as smart as you say. The problem is, if he's threatening an international incident as his cover then his _actual _plan has got to be just that much greater."

Danny just stared at his partner slack-jawed. Steve didn't seem to notice as he poked at his treasure of plastic in an evidence bag.

"But he's being to obvious about it," Steve continued. Danny nearly choked on his shock. "Maybe like… I don't know, he's rushing to get some plans done within a certain time frame or losing focus because he wants to get to you. Hell maybe someone _did_ break him out and has a gun to his head. I don't know, you know Cahill, what do you think?"

At the moment, all Danny could think was how shocked he was that Steve seemed to be inside his head at the moment. When Steve looked up and caught his fish faced partner he raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm that far off?" he asked.

"Get out of my head McGarrett," was all Danny could think to say. Steve laughed but then clutched his rib cage.

"Ow," he wheezed. Snapping out of his shock Danny grabbed his partner and guided him into his office where Steve could sit down on a so chair.

"Thanks," Steve squeaked. "Forgot how much bruises can actually hurt."

"You should be in a hospital right now," Danny sighed.

"We've wasted a day chasing our tails," Steve replied. "I don't have time for a hospital. And I was serious Danny, I'm not letting Navy Intel take you away when it's just more and more obvious that you're innocent." Suddenly finding himself thinking about all the partners he'd had in the past, Danny realized they'd all been a body to warm the car seat next to him and get coffee. But Steve wasn't just a partner, he was a friend first and then a co-worker.

"Appreciate it," Danny replied. Steve just waved him off just as the office phone rang. With a grunt, Steve stood up, tossed his evidence on the desk and grabbed his desk phone.

"Commander McGarrett," he answered. A second later his eyes sharpened like razor blades. "Where?" then "How?" and finally, "We'll be there as soon as we can." Without even a goodbye Steve slammed down the phone and quickly went about changing his shirt.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"We need to get to Pearl now," Steve replied. Danny winced it wasn't exactly the place he had at the top of his most comfortable list.

"Why?" he asked. Steve blew out a breath and shook his head.

"A titan class sub just went missing," he answered. Danny felt his body go numb.

"What?" he asked. "Titan class as in-"

"As in fully nuclear, Danny," Steve replied. He headed toward the door, "The US Navy is now missing a nuclear capable submarine _and _all its active launch codes." Unable to think, Danny just followed Steve out the door and outside to the car. He didn't think as he let the concussed man drive because there was only one thing he could focus on;

Cahill had finally, one hundred percent, completely lost his mind.

**Ooookay, so, I took literary license on this one. I mean I went all out on my nice sunshine day today. Reviews are welcome, just go easy on me! Ha ha. **


	6. Lesser of Two Evils

**Sorry it's been a long wait, on the plus side, I've gotten a few more Chapters done. Thanks for all the reiviews! Also, yes I went there, I stole a nuclear Submarine...**

**Enjoy lots!**

Chapter SIX

Danny couldn't believe what he was staring at. It had taken two checkpoints and a phone call to the governor to get to where he and Steve now stood. Finally there, Danny couldn't even fathom it.

As they'd been told by an NCIS agent they managed to snag by the lapels, the situation was actually worse than originally thought. Not only was the Sub missing but the thirteen man skeleton crew that had been onboard was also nowhere to be found. Thirteen men and women who knew how to _pilot _that submarine. After hearing that both Steve and Danny knew they had to see the sight with their own eyes.

So now the two Five 0 officers stood at one of the Navy yard's docks for a Submarine. A submarine that should have been sitting there idly right before their eyes. Only it wasn't, all they could stare at was the end of the dock and the waters lapping against it below.

"How the _hell_ does someone steal an entire Sub?" Steve suddenly blurted out. Apparently Danny wasn't the only one who was just to dumbstruck to even think properly.

Finally after about five minutes of staring at the open water, the sound around them started returning to Danny's ears. Military Police were swarming the area as well as NCIS and a few very confused Naval Officers. Everyone seemed to be running in every which direction as if they could turn over a rock and *poof* there the Sub would be.

In truth, at the moment, Danny was pretty sure everyone was just as shocked as he was and although they were all running around, no one actually had any idea where to start looking.

What were they going to do? Dust for prints?

"I can't believe Cahill did this," Danny said in disbelief. Though he didn't look at his partner, he knew Steve was now looking at him.

"I thought you said his nickname was Houdini," the SEAL said. "Seems to me this should be right up his alley." Jackson _could_ make a submarine disappear, of that Danny had no doubt whatsoever but the question wasn't could he do it, it was _would _he do it.

"Jackson's a Conman," Danny replied. "A sadistic psycho of a Conman but a Conman none the less. His idea of a big score is a billion dollar cash grab… it's not stealing submarines and launch codes as if he plans on using them himself." Finally Danny turned to his partner who was apparently hanging on his every word. There was a clear look of understanding on Steve's face.

"So Cahill's just a means to an end for someone," he said.

"Exactly," Danny nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think for once in Cahill's life… he may not be entirely guilty."

"He's been leaving us breadcrumbs," Steve continued Danny's thought. "He ran me off the road and drugged me, _gave _me his name because he knew I would go to you with it."

"To let me know he was in Hawaii," Danny added. "Going after you could be seen as getting access codes to hack Naval intelligence."

"Then getting to you in the office was to frame you for the crime but also-"

"-to make sure I was pointed in the right direction. Maybe he even wanted me to see something in the information he hacked," Danny finished. For a moment, Steve and Danny just looked at each other, no doubt impressed with their pensive synchronicity.

"But why blow the house? Why try and kill Lincoln and Jessica if they could maybe give us information?" Steve asked. Danny threw his hands up.

"Cahill ties up loose ends," he said. "He always has and always wi-" Danny stopped mid-sentence as his eyes widened.

"What?" Steve asked impatiently. "What am I missing?"

"He knew I'd know," Danny replied. "He's acting exactly, _exactly_ as Anders and I would expect him too." Steve blinked.

"And?"

"_And_, he shouldn't be!" Danny exclaimed. The confused expression on Steve's face turned to constipated.

"Okay for those of us who don't speak Jersey, Danno," he grunted after a pause. Danny shook his head, really bothered by the fact that he hadn't caught on before.

"Cahill evaded capture for years because every time we thought we figured him out, he'd change his M.O.," Danny explained. "He stayed low key, and he'd get his hands dirty but only before making sure someone _else_ was getting their hands dirtier than his. So far, he's all we've come into contact with and it's glaringly obvious. It's a Jersey Switch but he's mastered it so he isn't just leaving bread crumbs, he's leaving whole god damn loaves."

"Jersey switch… that handcuff thing? What does that have to-" Danny waved a hand cutting his partner off.

"Covered that already, never mind, I'll explain later," he replied. Steve just shrugged and nodded then turned back to the empty void that should have held a nuclear submarine.

"Find Cahill, find that Sub and the missing crew," he stated.

"Yahtzee," Danny nodded.

"Gentlemen, thank you for saving me a trip." Danny closed his eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't left the office. On the drive there he'd been apprehensive about feeding himself right into a situation that would be crawling with Naval Intelligence officers. But once they'd gotten there, the sheer magnitude of what was transpiring negated any fear he had.

Until now, that was.

Lieutenant Commander Wright came storming toward them with a burning fire in his eyes and two MP's on his heels.

"Commander," Steve said making sure he stood slightly in front of Danny. "According to our agreement we still have some more time, a day at least."

"Time's up McGarrett, or haven't you noticed the Navy seems to be _missing_ something?" the Intelligence officer snarled. Then he looked at Danny, "Smart move Detective, have us follow Cahill like he was the mastermind behind all this while really _you_ are the puppet master… or did you think we wouldn't get a hand on his manifesto?" Danny felt a chill run up his spine as it was the second time he heard mention of something he'd never heard of before. He cursed himself for forgetting to ask Anders about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny shrugged. "And as flattered as I am, I think you've seriously overestimated my magical abilities." The Intelligence officers face screwed up in anger.

"Your opinion isn't going to matter much where you're going… arrest him," Wright ordered. The M.P.'s moved forward and Danny sucked in a breath of anticipation waiting to feel that cold steel on his wrists. But the sensation never came, Steve moved like lightning, planting himself directly in front of Danny creating a wall that the now nervous M.P.'s really didn't look like they wanted to go through.

"Get out of the way McGarrett," Wright snarled. "Intel needs answers and I'm tired of you jerking me around to protect you and your boyfriend. Now I'm giving you to the count of five to-"

"And I'm giving you to the count of three," Steve growled in his oh so terrifying NAVY SEAL voice. He towered over the M.P.'s locking his eyes on the intelligence officer. "Detective Williams is an active part of an ongoing investigation, he's going no where but back to the office with me."

"Yes he's part of an investigation!" Wright barked. "One that deals with national security! Soon to be _international_ security if we can't find that damn Sub and it's crew!" Steve worked his jaw for a second, then shrugged and looked as if he was surrendering.

"Okay," Steve nodded. "You're right, your investigation does trump mine." Danny's jaw dropped while Wright just looked confused.

"Well… okay, then you'll agree that our deal is off," the Intelligence officer replied after a moment of confusion.

"I do," Steve nodded again. By now, Danny felt like someone had just kicked him in the crotch. He couldn't even find the words to ask the question of what the hell Steve was thinking.

However when Wright sighed and nodded the M.P.'s forward, Steve once again put a hand out to stop them.

"Our agreement only factored in one investigation," he went on. Now Danny's fear turned to curiosity. "A missing submarine and crew definitely takes precedence over a man hunt for a hacker conman. So to help out Naval Intelligence, Five O will take over the Cahill case while _you_ work on protecting our country." Wright's face pinked with rage.

"You can't-"

"Since you, _thus far,_ don't have a legitimate connection to Jackson Cahill, in terms of the missing Sub, Detective Williams will be returning to Five 0 headquarters under _my_ custody for _my_ investigation," Steve replied with the utmost sincerity.

Danny didn't know whether to laugh or be very afraid that the Intelligence officer in front of him looked like he was about to shoot Steve in the face.

"_Your_ custody? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke!?" Wright snarled. Steve just gave a nice broad "eat sh**" grin before shaking his head.

"Nope," he replied. "Officers, _now_ you can cuff him… and release him to Five 0's care." Though the police officers looked confused they clearly decided to adhere to the dominant presence of the current pack. Danny just blinked as his hands were cuffed behind him moments before Steve protectively took hold of his arm.

Turning Danny around away from the still seething intelligence officer, Steve called out.

"Good luck with your Sub hunt Lieutenant Commander." Then much quieter so only Danny could hear the SEAL added, "Is he still trying to light me on fire with his eyes?" Danny chanced a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, Wright was still standing their, his eyes wide and narrowed, his neck veins bulging and his jaw clenched so tightly you could hear the teeth grinding together.

"Oh he's definitely still looking," Danny replied quickly turning back toward the Camaro. As he was guided to the passenger side door of the car, he briefly wondered if that was what he looked like when Steve pulled his "I'm smarter than you" routine.

It didn't matter however, as Super SEAL had come through for Danny and his proverbial execution had been stayed.

At least until Wright _did_ find his Sub and it's crew. Something told the handcuffed detective that Steve had sufficiently lit a fire under the intelligence officers butt with the stunt he'd just pulled. No doubt, Danny would probably be in transport to Guantanamo Bay by sun up.

"I could do shrimp for dinner, you game?" Steve suddenly asked once they were inside the car. Barking out a laugh at the simple absurdity, Danny nodded.

"Yeah, alright, let's get some shrimp you goof," he replied. "Then we can _really_ make Wright happy when you call his office and request all the information he has on Cahill." Soon it was Steve's turn to laugh as he shifted the car into gear and sped away from the empty dockyard.

By the time they got to Kamekona's shrimp truck, Danny opened the back door where he'd been placed for show and climbed out. His cuffs dangling from his left wrist. When Steve saw the sight he raised an incredulous brow.

"That trick actually works?" he asked. Danny had laughed.

"Wasn't going to sit in the car cuffed the whole way babe," he had replied. Kamekona was his big happy self as he greeted the men, ready with their favourite specials.

"On the house brah," the big man said when Steve offered to pay. "Word has it this Jersey Haole is stirring up the underground big time. Figured I'd give him a break." Danny just sighed, of course Kamekona would know about what was going on. The man couldn't keep a girlfriend to save his life but he could probably acquire a small yield nuclear weapon if you asked him too.

"So what exactly have you heard big man?" Danny asked as he and Steve dove into their shrimp. Kamekona shrugged.

"I heard you got big _big_ trouble on your hands," he replied. "Bad bad mana brah. Guy came in from the mainland and he don't like you or Five-0 very much."

"Yeah," Steve snorted. "Jackson Cahill, don't suppose you know where we can find him, do you?"

"Don't know about any Cahill," Kamekona said shaking his head. "Name I heard was Max Dartelli." Danny stopped eating instantly and looked up at the large shrimp man.

"Who?" Steve asked beating him to the punch.

"Dartelli," Kamekona repeated. Then he shook his head, "Scary man brah, and now he's on the islands paying money to anyone who'll give up information on you Haole's." Steve and Danny locked eyes on one another.

"You ever heard of this guy?" Steve asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Never… at least, I don't think so," he replied. Steve quirked his head to one side and pursed his lips.

"Do you or don't you Danno? This is important," he asked. Danny gave his partner a look of death before frowning.

"Yes thank you, because I thought it was just a walk in the park," he shot back. "And know I don't know the name. Sounds a little familiar but I'm from Jersey, there's a name like Dartelli on every street corner."

"Except _this_ name is out to get you… maybe he's pulling Cahil's strings too," Steve replied. For a moment both men looked to their sides contemplating this new information. Kamekona jumped on the silence.

"No information came from me brahs," he said. "And I got more friends then some angry Haole. None the less, you better watch your backs." Steve and Danny looked at the big man. It was nice to have a bad guy turned good guy on your side. Particularly one who was a lot smarter than he looked.

"Thank big man," Danny nodded.

After that, Danny and Steve were quick to finish their food. The sun was starting to set and suddenly it didn't feel all that comfortable sitting in a wide open parking lot.

They climbed back into the car, this time, Danny in the drivers seat and Steve in the passenger seat.

"So where do we go from here?" Danny asked.

"I'll call Kono, get her to run the name," Steve replied. "Until then, I think we should head home, get some rest and figure things out in the morning." Danny turned his upper body to face his partner.

"I'm sorry, did Steve McGarrett just suggest that we take it easy?" he asked. Steve smirked at him as Danny turned back to the steering wheel and put the key in the ignition.

"The bags under your eyes are starting to look like pontoons, so yes, let's call it a night," Steve replied. Danny snorted.

"And if I don't agree? Do I get laced water again?" he asked. Steve grinned even wider and he looked out his window.

"Just drive Danno," he chuckled.

"Yes _Danno_, just drive," echoed a third voice. Danny's heart slammed against his rib cage as he felt the cold steel of a gun pressed to the back of his neck. Hearing Steve sucking in a deep breath and hear the click of not one but two weapon's, it was clear they were screwed.

"Cahill," Steve snarled.

"The one and only," Jackson said from the back seat. Danny could just see the man's piercing eyes in the rear view mirror. "Take your guns and toss them over the seat," the man ordered.

Danny's hands shook so bad that he was having trouble even taking them off the steering wheel to find his holster. Steve was much calmer however and his gun soon landed with a thud behind them.

"Come on detective, it's not that hard," Jackson chuckled. Danny closed his eyes, this couldn't be happening. The last time he'd gotten into a car and Cahill hadn't pointed a gun at him, he'd ended up in the hospital. Part of him couldn't give up his weapon, he knew it was the only advantage he could ever have over the situation.

"Danny, it's okay," Steve said gently.

"Actually it's most definitely _not_ okay," Jackson hissed. "You see, _detective,_ I'm in a bit of a hurry here so here's the deal; your friend McGarrett here is going to take your weapon and toss it over. You stop him or either of you try anything and I promise you I _wont_ shoot to kill, just to horribly maim. You know what getting maimed feels like, don't you Daniel?"

Again Danny felt tremors course through him, he knew he couldn't take his hands off the wheel. He couldn't show the raging fear that was coursing through him at the moment. The fact that he was feeling it was pathetic enough.

"I got you Danno," Steve replied in his calm SEAL voice. Soon enough, Danny's weapon was removed and it joined Steve's with a thud.

"Peachy, now start driving Williams," Jackson ordered. Danny's eyes shot open and he locked eyes on his partner, Steve who was glaring at Jackson like he could set the man on fire with his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what you w-" Steve was cut off when Jackson used one of his guns to pistol whip the Navy SEAL upside the head.

"No!" Danny barked. His fear started to give way to anger but he shifted the car into gear.

"Danny don't you dare move this car," Steve hissed. A new would now bled liberally from his cheek, joining the other wounds already present.

"Go ahead Danny, wait me out," Jackson snarled. "We could even wait until your 300 pound teddy bear comes over here and I can introduce myself." Danny knew that any introduction meant Jackson intended Kamekona some serious harm.

"I'm going," Danny breathed. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, where we can talk," Jackson replied. "Make your next right."

"Why don't you just tell us the address?" Steve snarled. Jackson leaned forward, guns now pressed to Danny and Steve's ears.

"Because I'm f***ing holding the guns," he spat back just as viciously. "Or Danny and I could make this a private meeting and I leave you at the side of the road with a knife in your back… Eh McGarrett? How do you feel about being paralyzed for the rest of your life?" Danny glanced at his partner and saw the man's eyes narrow. Fortunately his voice chose that moment to actually come back to him.

"Leave it Steve," Danny ordered in a low voice. "Play his game and we might actually get out of this." At that, Steve frowned but Jackson laughed and sat back.

"See, Danny and I have history Commander McGarrett," he said with amusement. "He knows first hand what I'm capable of but more importantly, he knows what I'll do to _you_ to get through to _him_. Make another right Danny."

Danny complied with the driving instructions and soon enough the pavement turned to gravel and eventually even that gave up and turned to dirt. Soon Jackson ordered Danny to stop just outside a small one room cabin that looked like it had seen better days.

"Commander," Jackson said tossing some cuffs over at him. "You're going to get out and cuff yourself to the door handle. You think of trying anything and I shoot Danny in the hand. You actually _try_ something and I shoot him in the face. Understand?"

"I understand," Steve snarled. He grabbed the cuffs and made a show of slapping one on his wrists before dismounting the vehicle and cuffing the other one to the handle.

"Danny… get out." Danny did as instructed. It was the only thing his body would allow him to do.

When Jackson climbed out of the car behind him and Danny was finally able to face the man, he was surprised to find a large blood stain on the man's shirt stemming from a wound in his shoulder.

"You're hurt," Danny said dumbly. Jackson's face was pale, his hair was a mess and he looked a far cry from the terrifying individual Danny was used too. Still though, Jackson let out an empty laugh as he pointed his guns once again.

"Do you care?" he asked. "I brought you two here for a reason Daniel but as you can see I'm going to have to do a little patch work first… That's where your pet SEAL comes in."

"What the matter Cahill? Your insanity get the better of your little plan or did Max Dartelli not tell you he was going to cause and international incident? Maybe even start a war?" Steve snorted. "Maybe someone didn't like the personal touch you were adding to things." Jackson glanced between Danny and Steve.

"Didn't expect you to have name so soon," he said slightly amused. "But obviously you haven't met Max because if you had… you'd both be dead."

"Looks like you're trying pretty hard to full fill that wish right now," Steve growled. "You've been leaving us clues, you've been jerking us around, why not just tell us what's going on and where that Sub and her crew are? Maybe you go to jail for the rest of your life instead of ending up dead."

"Oh my god," Jackson grunted. He looked at Steve with annoyance then back to Danny. "How in gods name do you actually put up with that macho laugh in the face of danger bull? I mean seriously at least when you lost your mind for a case you had the decency not to be so god damn annoying." Danny opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance. Jackson grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the hood of the Camaro, pressing one gun into his cheek and cocking the weapon.

"Easy, _easy_," Steve urged. Suddenly the SEAL didn't sound so confident and in control of the situation.

"Steven so help me god, the next time you open your mouth I start torturing," Cahill snarled. Then he leaned in getting disturbingly close to Danny. "And I do _love_ to torture this man." Danny closed his eyes, willing the world away.

Suddenly flashes came back to him. Being cold. Being in the warehouse. Unimaginable pain and that sick, sadistic laughter that had held him captive.

Danny's knees buckled before he even knew what was going on but that wasn't his downfall. His downfall was the blind fear and rage of making sure he never ended up in that situation ever again.

For a split second his vision just grayed out. The next thing he knew, he'd spun around and launched himself at Cahill with a rage filled battle cry. He and Cahill hit the ground hard, so hard that it dislodged one of the guns from the man's hand. The one he'd been holding on the side with his injured shoulder.

"Danny look out!" Steve cried out in concern.

"I _warned_ you," Jackson snarled through his exertion. Despite his injury, Cahill was smart and had Danny been thinking clearly, he would have factored that in.

The knife came out of nowhere. It punctured through his skin, dug through the muscle and impaled into the bone of Danny's thigh.

"DANNY!" Steve hollered. For a second, the fear and the rage stopped the Jersey native from even recognizing what had just happened. His eyes met Jackson's in shock, Cahill looked back with absolute malice.

"Want to pull it out and see if we nicked an artery?" he huffed out. "Or leave it in and pray to god your partner there gets you to a hospital in time?"

"Leave it in! Leave it in!" Steve hollered. He'd clearly spent the whole time trying to pull his arm to freedom but the cuffs held fast. In the back of his mind as Danny's world started to gray once again he had a single thought.

A thought that he really needed to show Steve how to slip out of a pair of cuffs.

"Up!" Jackson roared. He'd shoved Danny off him and staggered to his feet.

"His got a knife in him for Christ sake!" Steve yelled. "I'll do whatever you want just let me take care of him!" Cahill had other plans however and little patience apparently. He staggered over to Steve and pointed his gun at Steve's midsection then glared at Danny.

"Up or I find out if SEAL's really do bleed red, white and blue," he spat. Danny's mind had gone dumb, his body was just acting on adrenaline. Ignoring the knife, he got to his feet slowly and surely as Cahill un-cuffed Steve and shoved him, gun and all toward the small house.

"Inside," Cahill wheezed. No doubt his own injury was taking its toll. Still, Danny didn't dare question his resolve. Half hopping, half walking, Danny made his way inside the cabin with Steve right behind.

Once inside, Jackson had them handcuff each other to the old pipe stove in the one room cabin. Once they were secure he pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to Danny.

"Drink," he ordered. Steve was hesitant, but Danny knew how this worked. He knew any chance of survival relied on simply doing what the man said and waiting for a chance to be free. He picked up the bottle and took a long swig before dropping it to the floor.

"Looks like I end up getting drugged again after all," Danny joked lamely. The sedative was fast acting and within seconds, the detective's eyelids grew heavy. He felt himself slumping to one side no longer able to control his upper body.

Moments before he passed out, he just managed to hear Jackson say;

"Okay McGarrett, you patch up my shoulder, I tell you why the world's about to end."

**Eh he he he he he... sorry, I'm just really enjoying writing this story. Let me know what you think! I'll be posting more often from here on in!**


	7. Puppet Master

**You were worried, admit it... ha ha. Things are starting to come together, it will all make sense in the end! And nope, I haven't forgotten about the Sub and it's crew. **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Coming too was a journey in itself. For a while Danny felt like he was slowly floating through a thick soup of black oil. It clogged everything so much so that what faint sounds he could hear were indistinguishable. But then slowly they began to get louder and clearer.

After an eternity of wondering why he couldn't just wake up, Danny finally managed to open his eyes.

"You back with me Danno?" Grunting and letting out an embarrassingly feminine moan, Danny blinked several times to focus the dark haired man looming over him.

That was when it all came back to him. Cahill, the guns, the knife and the cabin where he had Danny and Steve captive.

Steve.

"STEVE!" Danny barked. Adrenaline alone had him trying to sit up only to be pushed back against something soft.

"We're okay Danny," Steve said authoritatively. "You're in the hospital… _again_." Sure enough the white walls came into focus as did the rhythmic chirping of a heart monitor. But that didn't make any sense, unless Steve had miraculously managed to get them both to safety.

"You really are a freaking ninja," Danny grunted. Steve laughed and shook his head before sitting back in the chair next to the hospital bed Danny now lay in. On the SEAL's face was a freshly stitched wound.

"Cahill let us go," Steve replied. Danny frowned and shook his head.

"What?"

"He let us go," Steve repeated. "Once you were out cold he forced me to take care of his shoulder. He's been shot and now he's on the run from this Max Dartelli guy. Apparently you were right, he was leaving loaves for us to follow. They guy was actually content serving out his sentence when he was snatched out of prison." Shaking his head, Danny tried to understand what exactly he was being told.

"So…?" he questioned.

"So Max Dartelli is an ex-CIA agent," Steve replied. "The way Cahill described him he made the guy sound like something that crawled out of hell itself. Like nine kinds of crazy."

"Wonderful," Danny groaned. "A reference like that from Jackson and I like this guy already." Steve was oddly quiet for a moment before he leaned forward and spoke again.

"Danno, I didn't get much from Cahill, he really did just want me to fix his shoulder but… the way he talked about Max, it sounded like he was genuinely afraid of the guy," he said. Danny snorted and shook his tender head.

"Oh okay, well I'll make sure I give Jackson a good hug next time I see him," he replied. "If he's afraid of this guy, I want to shake Dartelli's hand."

"Even if _he_ was the one who gave the order to have you abducted?" Steve's words rang out and bounced off the hospital room walls. The heart monitors registered a quickening of pace as Danny, finally free from the fog of sedation, sat up despite his sore leg.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Steve reached down and when he came back up he pulled a thick bound document from a backpack. When he turned the manuscript around it's title clearly read; "The Puppet Master".

Danny was stunned.

"That's…"

"Cahill's manuscript," Steve nodded. "He gave me this copy. You've been out for almost seven hours. I've just skimmed through it but there's hero worship in here Danno. I mean _serious_ hero worship. Max apparently taught Jackson everything he knows. The thing is according to Cahill, Dartelli's starting to lose it. He's starting to get to cocky. As I was told, "Dart's crossing the line, I'm a conman but I'm still a patriot."

Curiously, Danny felt a rage building in his gut. He could swear there was an odd hint of sympathy in his partner's voice and that, he couldn't accept.

"Cahill may not have ordered my kidnapping but I'm damn sure he was there when I got the holy hell beaten out of me," Danny snarled. "And I don't think I like your tone right now." Steve looked, understandably, confused.

"What? Danny… I'm just telling you what I got from Cahill," he replied. "I know the guys still a head case that deserves to rot for what he did to you but-"

"But, what Steve?" Danny spat. "We need him to get the bigger bad guy? We need to do what's right for the greater good?"

"Danny we…"

"Screw you," the detective spat. "I want Cahill's head I don't care who trained the beast, the fact is the beast needs to be put down. You can either get-"

"- on board or get out of my way, the detective said to his soon to be ex-partner." Danny's anger fizzled into confusion as Steve had flipped open the manuscript and appeared to be reading from it. When the detective didn't say anything, McGarrett continued;

"I always admired the detective for those words. He's driven, as am I. Someone at some point warped his sense of justice just like they did me. And I honestly look forward to the day when I can get into his head and show him everything my mentor has taught me. The Jersey Detective needs to know how good it feels to feel pain and cause it all at the same time."

A cold shudder ran through Danny's entire body. Those words sounded like Cahill's. They sounded cold and evil but mostly, they sounded frighteningly sincere. It was like any deviation from the belief behind those words would lead to the most severe of consequences.

Resolve in it's truest form and it was honestly more horrifying than being tortured in a warehouse.

Resolve like that got loved ones killed so that the surviving person could feel and know that loss. To learn from it or to die for it, Danny suddenly found himself worrying about everyone he'd ever given a smile to in his entire life.

Tossing back the bed sheet Danny started to haul his injured leg over the side. It hurt like hell but Danny knew there would have been way more IV's and monitors around him if it was serious.

"Hold on Danny, where do you think you're going?" Steve sighed. "Kono and Chin are putting together Dartelli's information with Ander's help."

"Wonderful," Danny replied. "That gives us the job of getting back to HQ and sticking with finding Cahill." As expected, Steve rolled his eyes and moved to stop Danny from attempting to stand.

"You just woke up from the anaesthesia Danny," he explained. "It's nearly noon the next day and you've just gone through mild surgery… You aren't walking anywhere for a few days."

"Watch me," Danny spat. He shoved Steve away from the bed then gingerly dangled his legs over the edge. The gauze was wrapped tightly around his thigh and it stung quite a bit but Danny wasn't about to let it stop him. With a deep breath, he put his foot down and tested the weight baring capabilities of the wounded leg.

The answer was not much. No sooner had Danny put weight on the leg did the white hot searing pain nearly send him crashing to the floor. Thankfully, Steve was faster and caught up then helped him sit back down on the bed.

"Danny this is crazy, you aren't leaving this hospital. At least not until tomorrow morning and a doctor clears you," Steve sighed. Danny was angry. Angry at his leg. Angry at himself for getting hurt. Angry at Steve for suddenly deciding to play by the rules but mostly angry that Cahill was out there probably have a good old laugh at his expense.

"How about you find me some crutches and stop pretending like you wouldn't be doing exactly the same thing if you were in my position?" Danny snarled. When Steve just folded his arms and rolled his eyes, Danny saw red. "Are you seriously rolling your eyes at me?" he spat.

"I'm just doing what's best for you Danno, since you're clearly not thinking straight here," Steve replied.

"Thinking straight? _Thinking _straight?" the detective growled. "Let me tell you something you self righteous smug son of a bitch!" Steve's eyes grew a little, no doubt this was a tone he wasn't used to hearing. Danny didn't care and carried right on. "I've never been thinking so straight before in my _life_! I'm trying to stop these islands from sinking and you're just sitting back thinking of Longboards on the beach!"

"That's crazy I-"

"Need I remind you of all the times I've been at your side wondering if I'd ever get to kiss Gracie goodnight again because of your insanity? All those times you just ran off half cocked and nearly got me and everyone around you killed?" Danny barked. Now Steve's hands went to his hips, his face curling down into a frown.

"You remind me everyday, Danny," he replied. "And none of that has anything to do with you and what's going on right now. What looks like risks to you is really calculated actions, it's how I was trained." Now Danny actually laughed.

"Oh so that's what this is? I'm not a trained cold hearted machine so I can't possibly be capable of bringing someone like Cahill down?" he demanded. Steve worked his jaw, no doubt the cold hearted part hurt him but Danny didn't care.

"You're hurt and you aren't yourself right now so I'm going to let that go," Steve replied in a low tone. Then he stepped forward, "And I'm done arguing this. If I have to make it an order I will. You will stay here, you _will_ let your team back you and you _will_ check the attitude before you say something you _really _don't mean." Now it was Danny's turn to go wide eyed. A half second later, his eyes narrowed like razor blades. He sat up ignoring the pain in his legs and jabbed a finger into Steve's chest.

"You can order me all you want to, you broken pathetic cockroach," he spat. "Maybe I am letting emotions cloud my judgment but at least it's better then just shutting them down completely and I don't know, getting a bomb strapped to a team mates neck."

Steve actually took a step back at that one, his exterior calm but his eyes filled with shock.

"That's not fair," the SEAL replied.

"Fair is still being married, still living in Jersey and still seeing my baby girl everyday when I get home from work," Danny snarled. "Fair is not, Commander McGarrett gets to do whatever the hell he wants to and we all just have to shut up and follow orders. It's not _fair_ when of all the shots you've taken and all the people your emotionally stunted, thousand yard stare and lethal trigger finger have killed, you failed to kill the one man who you _knew_ would come back and put one of us if not all in danger.'

'the guy killed your father for Christ sake, you didn't think you should aim for the head?" Once again, deep inside a suppressed part of Danny's brain was a screaming voice begging him to shut his mouth.

But the anger was overwhelming everything else. The hate at his current situation was blinding him to what he was really saying. Steve was right, he should have just agreed to stay in the hospital before he said something he didn't mean.

"Okay," Steve said nodded his head oddly as his jaw clenched and unclenched. "Okay," he said again looking away from the Detective. "I get it, I'm a danger to you and everyone I work with. But let me ask you this Danny, have I ever, _ever_ failed to protect you and the others from harm as much as I possibly can? You once had an argument with Rachel because she said violence follows you and you said that was ridiculous. You came to this island to protect it for Grace just like you protected Jersey for her. I protect these islands because you, Mary, Chin, Kono, Grace, Kamekona, hell even Rachel and Stan are the only people I have left in this world to protect.'

'So go ahead, take it out on me as much as you want because like I said, I'm trained to take a beating. I'm going to keep protecting your sorry ass whether you like it or not because _I_ need this. So keep pushing Danno, keep pushing. You'll have to shoot me to lose me but you damn sure might scare off a lot of others."

With that, Steve turned on his heels and stalked off out the door. Danny waited a second before flopping back down on the bed and covering his face with his hands.

"Well done you idiot," he scolded himself. Adjusting himself so he was once again properly lying down on the bed Danny reached to the bedside table where his cell had been left for him.

No sooner had he dialled Steve's phone number did it go straight to voicemail. With a huff, Danny hung up and dialled Chin's cell phone. Two rings and the Hawaiian answered.

"Chin Ho Kelly."

"Chin it's Danny."

"Danny? Hey how are you brah? Last I heard from Steve you were still out cold," Chin replied. Danny sighed.

"I actually just woke up." There was a pause before Chin, ever the wise old master let out a knowing chuckle.

"Steve said you'd probably take issue with having to stay in the hospital over night. That's why he asked the doctor to be the one who broke the news," Chin replied. Danny winced, his partner had been there for more than just duty but out of friendship as well.

"Yeah look, I uh… I said some things I really didn't mean," Danny said. Then he winced, he knew how sensitive Steve was about family, they all did. "I said things I _really_ didn't mean."

"Like Steve's going to walk through that door in a second, go into his office and not come out until we have a lead he can track down and shoot?" Chin asked. Danny let out a sad laugh.

"Yeah, exactly," he replied. "Look just tell the big goof that I'm an idiot and I'm sorry okay?"

"I got you covered brother," Chin said. "And don't worry we're all on edge right now." Danny sighed and knew Steve wouldn't like him asking but he went ahead anyway.

"So what d'ya got so far?" he asked. Chin laughed no doubt having the same thought Danny did moments ago.

"From what little the CIA's willing to part with Dartelli was a good agent. He served flawlessly for twelve years until six years ago he suddenly retired then went completely off the grid," Chin explained. "He started out an infield information specialist but within the last few years of his career his main focus was cyber-terrorism."

"Back to the computers we go," Danny sighed. "Anyway you see that connects him to Jackson?"

"Yeah, you're not going to believe it but it was actually Anders who put it together for us," Chin replied. "At one point Cahill was working_ with_ the CIA, more specifically cyber-terrorism."

"You're kidding me," Danny asked.

"Yeah, we never would have found the connection if Ander's didn't have CIA contacts," Chin replied. Something stirred in Danny's gut.

"Ander's has CIA contacts?" he asked. Because now there were two things O'Reilly had innocently neglected to tell him about. It made the detective wonder what else was being hidden from him.

"He whistled, Langley called," Chin answered. "Also we sent a team out to that cabin Cahill took you and Steve too."

"Let me guess, ashes?" Danny sighed.

"And then some," Chin said. "We've got PD searching the rubble but I saw pictures, I don't think they're going to find all that much. Listen Danny, Kono and I are still piling together the information. Ander's is in touch with Langley and one or two other leads but it's still early on."

"Gotcha, just… keep me in the loop huh? Pretty sure Steve's not going to be in much of a talking mood for a while," Danny replied.

"Will do," Chin said with a chuckle. "Feel better brah and don't worry, we're just keeping your chair warm for you." Danny sighed as he said goodbye to his team mate then hung up the phone.

Not a moment later, his room door started to open and an older doctor wearing blue scrubs calmly walked in with a chart in hand.

"Hey doc, no worries about me trying to break out of this joint," Danny said. "My partner already gave me the bad news."

"That's good detective," the doctor replied. "Let's take a looks at those vitals shall we?" Danny nodded but there was something odd about the doctor. He hadn't come in as soon as the monitors told the nurses station that their patient was awake. When he did arrive, he seemed like he couldn't care one way or another what Steve had told him.

"Yeah, my partner's a bit of a control freak when it comes to his teams well-being," Danny carried on. "He should be back any minute, just grabbing some coffee." It was an attempt to see if this person really was a doctor or they'd spook at the idea of being caught and make their exit.

The "doctor" didn't seem to blink as he started fiddling Danny's IV's. Something that made the detective more than nervous.

"I'll just make sure you're nice and comfy then get out of your hair," the "doctor" replied. When he pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid Danny tensed up.

"What is that?" he demanded. Finally the doctor turned to face him as he slipped the needle easily into the injection sight of the IV. That was when Danny saw the bloody name tag on the man's chest. It read; "Doctor Sylvia Farris." "Who are you!?" Danny demanded. He tried to pull out his IV but having just woken up he was still weak. The stranger had no problem holding him down as once again a powerful drug made his whole body go lax. The horrifying thing was, though he now couldn't move any part of his body, he was still quite awake.

The stranger released him and just loomed over him with a satisfied smile. Danny desperately tried to get his body to respond but all his limbs were suddenly filled with lead.

Just then the door opened and a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair.

"Here's the chair you asked for doctor," she said happily. The strange man turned to her but not enough so she would see the bloody name tag.

"Thank you nurse, you're really what makes my job so much easier," he said with a smile. "I can take it from here, why don't you go grab some coffee, I can keep an eye on the nurses station until you get back." The nurse smile even more and nodded. Inside his head, Danny was screaming at her to run and get help but all he managed was a gurgle.

"Mahalo Doc," the nurse nodded. "I've been dead on my feet all day." The nurse headed out the door and Danny almost wanted to cry. He was in serious danger and she had just walked away from her post because she needed a java fix. Danny could only hope that Steve hadn't left the building yet. He could only hope Steve would still see fit to try and save him after what the detective had just said.

"Now…" the stranger said turning back to Danny's prone form. "Detective Williams, the Commander's well on his way the Navy yard, the intelligence officers miraculously found a lead."

As the stranger spoke, he hoisted Danny from the bed and plopped him into the wheelchair. As Danny was pushed toward the door, head limply bobby around on his neck, the man leaned over.

"By the way, we haven't been properly introduced," said an evil tone. "My name is Max… but most people just call me Dart." With that, Danny was helpless as he was wheeled out into the hall and straight out of the hospital. The psycho even had the audacity to wave at some chatting nurses as they went.

_Steve_, Danny thought, _god help me I'm so sorry._

**_..._ Bye bye Danny, evil man has you now. Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon! Haven't forgotten about the Nukes either... eh he he he.**


	8. Angst, Thy Name is Steve

**For those of you concerned for Danny... you SHOULD be! AH HA HA HA! Actually, sorry, you'll have to wait to know if he's okay because this chapter is from Steve's POV.**

**And this is for Mckono4ever... well done on catching the car door thing, caught me on a brain fart. Which is stupid because a family member OWNS one of those cars! They do have four door models but Danno's... yes, is a sexy two door. I love it when people catch me on these details because I'm CRAZY about making things perfect. My hero Mckono4ever, where ever you are!**

**Enjoy! **

CHAPTER EIGHT

Steve was still a bit wounded by Danny's words but he reminded himself that the man was right with one thing he said. With Hess, Steve had been just as blinded, just as angry and just as likely to push his friends and family away. A family he do anything to protect. Family like Danny who, no matter how dangerous the situation, had been right there on Steve's heals ready to help. Honestly in a lot of those situations it was Danny's complaining or ranting that kept Steve grounded. It reminded him what he was fighting so hard to protect.

They'd get Danny through this, like the team had gotten him through Hess. Then Danny would owe them all a steak dinner at the nicest restaurant in town and enough beer to drown Oahu.

Pulling up outside Navy Intel's HQ Steve stepped out of the Camaro and luckily found Commander Wright pulled up in his own vehicle a minute later. The second the officer laid eyes on Steve, he snarled.

"After your stunt yesterday I should have ordered you shot on sight," he spat. "What do you want McGarrett? And where's your oh so innocent friend?" Steve pursed his lips in confusion.

"Didn't you send me an e-mail saying you had a break in the missing sub and crew case?" he asked. The Commander's face morphed from anger to confusion.

"What?" he replied impatiently. Then he shook his head, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I have no idea how you got that information but yes it's true and no I'm not going to share a damn thing with you. It's _my_ investigation remember?" Something in Steve's gut clenched.

"You didn't send me an email?" he asked again. Wright went wide-eyed and folded his arms across his chest.

"No, Commander, I sure as hell did _not_ send you a god damn thing," he replied. Just then an ensign burst out of the front doors and raced toward the two men in the parking lot.

"SIR!" the ensign barked. Wright looked even more confused but the anger fizzled away completely.

"What is it Fitzy?" the intelligence officer asked.

"It's Lieutenant Percy, sir, his wife just called, he was on his way in to work when a black van pulled up and grabbed him," the ensign replied. "HPD is taking her statement right now." Wright's face turned pink and he snapped his head toward Steve.

"If that piece of work Williams had anything to do with-"

"Danny's in the hospital," Steve replied. He was already running back toward the Camaro suddenly realize his most lethal mistake. "My guess is whoever grabbed Percy is going after him next… and I didn't put a damn detail on him!"

"We aren't done McGarrett!" Wright yelled as Steve jumped into his car and started the engine. As he pealed out of the parking lot, he just caught sight of the intelligence officer racing back into the building, his ensign in tow. As much as Steve thought the man needed an attitude adjustment, Percy was the intelligence officer's partner and that was all that mattered at the moment.

It should have been all that mattered to Steve when he let his feelings get the better of him and forgot to assign and HPD detail when he left his own partner injured, defenceless and alone.

"Don't let me be to late Danno," Steve cursed as he weaved through traffic. "Please god don't let me be to late."

His prayers went unanswered it seemed as he reached the hospital only to find a swarm of HPD outside and in. He raced to Danny's room only to be brought to a halt when a familiar Hawaiian hand stopped him dead. Steve whipped his head toward Chin whose features were hard set and filled with all the concern in the world.

"How long?" Steve asked knowing his partner was already gone.

"About two hours now," Chin replied. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would have been literally moments after he left the hospital room. He briefly wondered if he'd actually even _left_ the building while someone was snatching up his partner. "HPD got a call forty-five minutes ago that one of their doctors was found dead and stuffed in a supply closet with two security guards. They called us as soon as they heard realized who's doctor she was and that Danny was missing."

"God damn it," Steve snarled. He looked the older man in the eye as if searching for something to make him feel better. "I left him Chin, I left him and didn't even leave his gun."

"Hey," Chin said. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder and guided him away from the commotion that was Danny's empty room. "We'll get him back, okay? We just need to follow the information and nail the people responsible. Now… what did Commander Wright have to say?" Steve shook his head and sighed.

"He didn't send me any email, I was tricked," he replied. "He did say he had information but before I could get anything an Ensign ran out and said that Lieutenant Percy was grabbed as well." Chin's eyes went a bit wider.

"That doesn't make any sense," he replied. Steve frowned.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because Percy stopped by HQ an hour ago," Chin replied. "As far as I know, he's still there with Kono and Anders waiting for you to get back so he can ask you questions."

For the second time that day, Steve's gut clenched. Also for the second time, did he spin on his heels and head for the exits.

"Chin keep on HPD here and call Kono and tell her whatever she does, do _not_ let Percy leave the office!"

"On it!" Chin called back.

Steve was sure he broke many land speed records to get back to Five 0 HQ. He could only imagine what Danny would be saying about abusing his poor car but he didn't care. Danny was missing, Cahill or Dartelli or both had no doubt added him to their strange collection of a sub, crew of 13 and launch codes to make it all go boom.

Skidding to a halt inside the Five-O doors Steve found Kono, Anders and the surprisingly not kidnapped, Lt. Percy, standing over the computer table.

"Boss!" Kono said drawing all of their attention. "Any word on who's got Danny?" she asked with concern.

"Chin's on it," Steve replied without taking his eyes off the lieutenant. "You wanted to speak to me lieutenant?" he asked. Everett gave a nod.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here Commander," the man replied. "But I need your login passwords and the names of any connections you have within the intelligence community that might have helped in the hacking of our network."

"I thought you had all that," Steve said without moving an inch. As if understanding something wasn't right, Kono and Anders both stood up a little straighter.

"What we have doesn't make any sense without looking into your files in more depth," Everett replied. "And honestly I resent being kept waiting like this."

"Tough," Steve spat. Whoever this person was, they had balls to be so demanding but more so, they must know where Danny was. Getting tired of playing games, Steve undid the safety strap for his weapon and put a hand on it.

Kono and Anders bother mirrored the action without even needing a nod of encouragement. The lieutenant went wide-eyed and slowly raised his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "The hell is going on here?"

"You tell us buddy," Steve growled. "Navy intelligence just got word that one of their own was abducted this morning. His _wife_ saw the whole thing." The lieutenant's eyes went wide with fake shock.

"I should get back there then," he said. "Everyone I work with is good people. I know their families, I-"

"That person was _you_, Percy," Steve interrupted. Calling the individual on his bluff drew all three weapons that had been on stand by. Steve pointed his gun directly at the man's kill zones. "Care to explain who in the hell you are?" he snarled.

"This is crazy," Everett said raising his hands into the air. "You're all crazy!"

"The man asked you a question," Anders repeated. "I suggest you answer it because I'm kind of in the mood to shoot first and ask questions later." Percy back up toward the table and closer to Kono.

"I have no idea why my wife said that," he replied. "She must have been confused. I'll go see what I can find out and I'll let you know alright?"

"Not alright," Steve replied. "You're not moving until we find Danny."

"Commander you're being unreasonable," Percy replied.

"Kono, get this guy down to holding and chain him down like the dog he is," Steve ordered. Kono nodded and holstered her weapon. That was the mistake their impostor had been waiting for it seemed.

The man moved like lightning, faster than a simple Navy Intelligence officer should have been able to move.

"I told him this wouldn't work," the man snarled. He swept low, grabbing Kono and in a perfectly executed martial arts move, flipped her over his head and sent her crashing into Anders. The Jersey native had to drop his weapon in order to catch the woman, sending both sprawling to the floor.

"FREEZE!" Steve said his gun still raised.

"Eat me Navy," the man replied. He flipped himself over the table and before Anders and Kono could right themselves, grabbed the fallen gun and pointed it at the two on the floor.

"Don't do it," Steve hissed.

"We've got two choices, Navy," the impostor said with a dark serious tone. "Put the gun down and kick it away or watch your friends die."

"You pull that trigger you're a dead man," Steve replied in hopes that the threat would deter the man. However his threat apparently was taken as a joke as the man laughed.

"Yeah well dead men tell no tales," he replied. "Gun down sir." With a pink cheeked rage, Steve knew he had no choice. He dropped the weapon and kicked it away much to Kono and Ander's disappointed faces.

"I'm sorry boss," Kono said quietly.

"Not your fault Kono," Steve replied. He looked back up to the man with the gun. "So what now?" he asked.

"Now…" the man said hauling Kono to her feet and pressing the gun to her head. "The lady and I take a walk."

"Like hell," Kono spat. As quick as her nimble body would allow she scratched at the man's eyes and grabbed his wrist. Steve and Anders rushed forward to help only to be bowled over when Kono was once again tossed into them. Momentary a tangle of limbs on the floor, Steve could only watch helplessly as their impostor, clutching his face, raced out the door.

"Go, _GO!_" Anders barked. Steve was first to free himself he raced out the door only to find the hallways empty in both directions.

"DAMN IT!" Steve yelled. He jogged back into the room where Anders was helping Kono to her feet. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Fine boss, I… what the…?" All three of the individuals looked at Kono's fingers, there was blood where she'd undoubtedly scratched her attacker but their was more, a thin skin colour tinted rubber like substance.

Steve and Anders locked eyes at the same time.

"A mask," Steve said.

"A damn good one," Anders replied. "One only the CIA would have access too." Steve's eyes narrowed.

"Call in every favour you have O'Reilly," he ordered. Anders whipped out his cell.

"And then some," he replied and quickly got to dialling.

An hour later Steve was pouring through all the information on Cahill and what little they had on Dartelli, trying to find something to explain where Danny would have been taken. He had papers and files spread all over his desk and the room as well. Though he tried to focus on the material before him something kept nibbling at the back of his mind.

At first when Steve was forced to treat Cahill's wound at gun point the man wouldn't stop staring at Danny's prone figure on the floor. It had unnerved Steve to no end as occasionally out of the blue the man would just smile a dark, wicked smile then let it fade away.

Finally when the ministrations were almost complete did those dead eyes switch to his shoulder and then finally to Steve.

"You hate me with every fibre of your being, don't you?" Cahill had asked. Steve had worked his jaw.

"Not quite a strong enough word but okay, yeah I do," he'd replied. Jackson had laughed and nodded.

"Good, that makes this easy then," he'd said. "Max Dartelli is a man who knows what he wants and a hell of a teacher. The man's a genius and taught me everything I know. I owe him a lot…"

"You're breaking my heart," Steve had snarled out. Cahill had simply smiled and carried on.

"I owe him a lot but my alleged crimes are elegant, well thought out and driven by a need to put food on my table particularly from those who don't deserve it. Dart used to be the same way."

"A regular Robin Hood then, eh?" Steve cut in. Again his comment had gone ignore.

"But here's the thing McGarrett, I was fine in prison. Security from all those I allegedly wronged and surrounded by people who are a thousand times easier to buy and manipulate. When Max broke me out he'd changed. It wasn't about smart cons anymore, it was about fast and dirty. We had to get to Hawaii and I had to get ready for one last con."

"Danny just happened to be in the area," Steve added. Part of him had been a little weirded out that he was having such a normal conversation with such an evil man.

"Dart knew the detective was here and he knew I wouldn't be able to say no to getting another chance to see him. Besides I don't know why but he's focused on Detective Williams even more than I am." Steve had shuddered slightly at that, particularly when Jackson's eyes once again found the man lying on the floor.

"Launch codes and a sub are worth a lot of money. I thought that was it but then I found out Dart had no intention of selling the sub or giving up the codes. The con isn't a con at all, it's a suicide mission. Now call me insane Commander, but I'm still a patriot. The world needs to keep turning for me to be who I am."

"Okay, you're insane," Steve had ground out. "And why the hell should I believe a single word that comes out of your mouth? Didn't Max teach you you're not supposed to reveal your secrets? Or did you just play hookey that day?"

_That_ hadn't been the right thing to say as it turned out. Curious that of everything else Steve had thrown at the man it was those words that set him off.

Set him off violently. Cahill had gone ballistic for a moment and ripped the knife from Danny's thigh causing the unconscious man to moan in pain. Steve had to frantically wrap the wound as he'd just done for Cahill, only to turn and find a gun in his face.

With a dark look on the man's face, Jackson had said, "So far this is still fun for me. Seeing the detective suffer, knowing he's blaming himself every step of the way gets me all warm and tingly inside. No one takes that feeling away from me, _no one."_

That was when Cahill handed Steve his "manifesto" with a large smile on his face.

"Ask Detective O'Reilly what he thinks about my writing skills," he'd said with a portentous chuckle. "He, Danny and I have been playing this game for years and I plan to keep it going just a little bit longer. That is, at least, until the world burns."

"You really are damaged," Steve had snarled. "And what suicide mission? What is Dartelli planning?" Cahill apparently was done at that point.

"Questions like that get you shot McGarrett. You've got just enough to hang yourself with Commander, or better yet, hang Danny with," he'd replied. "I have my game, you have your deep compulsion to save the world." With that, he'd tied up Steve with a secure rope and headed out the door.

It had taken Steve a half hour to get himself free and haul Danny's dead weight into the car before getting him to the hospital.

Since Steve had gotten back with his team mates he'd recounted the entire conversation to them almost word for word. Anders had frowned, taken the manuscript and disappeared into Danny's office before Steve had even gotten a chance to ask him why he knew about it and Danny didn't. But more so, even with all the concern of what a trained professional like Dartelli could be capable of; Steve couldn't get the first part of he and Cahill's conversation out of his head.

Cahill asked him if he hated him, when Steve had said yes, the man replied with "that makes this easy then". It had sounded like a man who was willing to accept the fact that if Steve got the chance, he'd kill him. But then Jackson had gone on to say he didn't want to be part of a suicide mission. There was a lot of conflicting sounding tones during their brief conversation which made Steve wonder if they'd missed something about who Jackson Cahill really was.

"You have a second?" Steve looked up from his papers to find the red-haired Jersey native standing in his doorway.

"You got something?" Steve asked. Anders rolled his shoulders and scratched his head, in the other hand he held the manuscript.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I'm hoping fresh eyes can help me figure something out." Steve nodded then quickly called Kono and Chin, (who'd recently returned from the hospital) into his office.

"What's going on?" Kono asked. Anders dropped the manuscript on to Steve's desk.

"It's different," he replied. Steve picked it up but kept his eyes on the detective.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's small changes here and there, more of a focus on his prize Jersey Detective and less on the value of his mentor," Anders replied. "But the last chapter… it's got a completely different ending. The version we've got stored on hard drives back in Jersey does not end this way."

"How come Danny never heard of this? He seems to know everything about Cahill," Chin asked. Steve gave the man a nod of appreciation at bringing to light his own very thoughts. At the question, Anders sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I couldn't show it too him," he replied. "There were a few things about the case I couldn't tell Wills because once he was pulled he was abducted. When he was found again I knew I had to be careful about information with him. With his personality I had to give him just enough to keep him in the know but not so much so he'd be driven to forcing his way back on the case and ultimately losing his mind over this scum bag. Because that's exactly what Wills is doing right now only this time, it's worse."

"Why is it worse now?" Steve asked. Anders smirked and waved his hand over the three Five 0 members.

"I ain't been here long but I've seen the way you guys are with Wills," he replied. "He's made himself a life here and I never thought I'd see the day when he's made himself _friends_. He's going to destroy himself between his need to get his man by any means necessary and making sure you all don't get harmed in the process."

"We can take care of ourselves," Steve said a bit upset by the idea that Danny thought they were helpless.

"Yes you can," Anders replied. "And I think Wills knows that. So, when I take you through this last chapter and his abduction case file I need you all to swear to me when this is over, we nail Cahill to the wall, burn this thing and never speak of any of it every again. Get me?" Steve turtled his head a little and looked at his fellow team mates before turning back to the detective.

"We know this must be bad," he said. "And that Dartelli and Cahill are demented but like you said, Danny's our friend."

"We wont lie to him when he gets back and starts asking questions," Kono said defiantly. Steve and Chin gave affirmative nods. Anders looked at them, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he replied. "But so's you know, you do that and you'd better make absolutely sure you put a bullet in Cahill's head or not even Grace is going to keep Danny Williams on these islands." The impact of those words were clear and Steve knew Anders was sincere with everyone one of them.

"You don't know that for sure, you and Danny were never partners, you never actually worked together," Chin jumped in.

"For that matter, the way you're talking it sounds like you weren't even all that close," Steve added making himself feel a little better about the whole situation.

Anders however didn't respond to that, he just opened up the manuscript and flipped to the last few pages.

"Chapter 13, the death of a detective," he started reading. "There have been times in my life that I ask myself what it is everything means. Why a man trained by the government would train me, show me how to use those exact skills against them. But then everything came to fruition when I finally realized what I'd been training for my entire life. I was put on this Earth to challenge the best, to make them wonder why they had gotten it so wrong.'

'Now the best has been dropped in my lap and ever part of me wants nothing more than to prove him right. We are all monsters, some a little more than others but for men like him, men like me there's no stopping our true nature. For this man I admire too much to make his suffering any less than epic and when I'm done with him, I'll remind his family of just how broken he was in his last hour.'

'My mission starts today and over the next few pages, you're a witness to the destruction and rebirth of my favourite Jersey detective."

Anders stopped reading and looked up at the three people in the room. He let the words sink in before speaking again.

"Cahill believed Danny his equal, not by wits, not by cunning talent but because he believe Danny to be just as big of monster he was," he said. "The abduction was Cahill's mentor's way of freeing him from any and all hesitations. Jackson in turn took it as an opportunity to destroy what he saw in himself as weakness. But here's the thing, in the old version, the detective dies quite horribly."

"And in this version?" Steve asked almost afraid to know the answer. Ander's eyes darkened.

"He survives," he replied. "He survives and Cahill becomes the new puppet master to the detective's insane need to hunt him down." Steve was about to say more, say _anything, _when the phone on his desk started ringing.

"McGarrett," he replied.

"We need to talk," Wright said in an ominous yet curiously resigned tone. "_Now._"

**Stay tuned for Danny's fate! Cheers.**


	9. Danny We Hardly Knew Ye

**From the author: The reviews I've been getting have been awesome. I'm about to publish another Sci Fi novel so knowing there are people out there that like the way I write is just wicked cool. I appreciate this forum for self gratification with only constructive judgment not negative...**

**And shameless absolute adoration for the talented geniuses that write Hawaii Five-0 (2010). Ha ha. **

**So here you go... Enjoy!**

It was the maddening *drip, drip, drip* that forced Danny to use every fiber of his being to fight the oppressive drugs that had been keeping him prisoner. As if being unable to move but still awake wasn't bad enough, Dartelli had put a bag over his head which was a nightmare of disorientation. There was bumping and jostling and Danny couldn't be sure he wasn't taken on a plane or helicopter. Then, what felt like hours ago, Danny had been hauled into a dark room with a single dim light dangling from the ceiling. He'd been dumped in the corner and the door slammed shut without any explanation.

For a while, Danny couldn't get passed the sound of his terrified thrumming heart in his chest. However as time passed, he started to realize his fingers were once again starting to twitch to his commands. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing and he focused on that. The reality was, as he'd had a **lot** of time to think about it, Steve could very well still be blowing off steam somewhere. Who knows if that doctor who belonged to the bloody name tag had even been found.

Right now, if he was going to save himself, it was going to have to be on his own... at least until he could get word out to the team.

With his senses returning, so to did the reality that there was a leaky pipe somewhere in the room. Eventually, Danny became so infuriated with it that he found his muscles twitching in time to the drips. His goal? Get to his feet and rip that damn pipe out of the wall.

He was just starting to lift his head to look around at what little he could see when he heard the *shunk* of an extremely heavy door starting to open. Dropping his head down once again so as to not give away he was regaining strength, Danny waited.

A moment later, a flush of light washed the room blinding the detective. A metal scrapping sound was dragged into the room, stopped and in another heartbeat the door slammed shut again. Danny didn't dare move, he didn't dare attempt to even breath loudly... because apparently someone else was doing it for him. At last Danny had something else to focus on other then the dripping and that was someone's heavy ragged breaths.

Breaths that sounded like someone had taken a beating. Taking a gamble, Danny raised his head and squinted. In the far corner, just outside of the light's circumference, he could just make out a figure. The figure appeared to be tied to a chair, no doubt the metal scrapping sound he'd heard earlier. After another moment of hesitation, not sure he should give up the fact that he was becoming mobile again, Danny cleared his throat.

The reaction was violent, the figure in the chair jerked like he'd been electrocuted.

"Who's there!?" the male voice cried. "What do you want with me?" Danny had to clear his throat a few more times before his voice decided to work for him again. He felt a little bad because each time he did, the man on the other side of the room flinched like he was about to be punched in the gut.

"Are you okay?" Danny finally managed. The figure, who'd started struggling a moment ago instantly froze. A second later spoke,

"Detective Williams?" The voice was vaguely familiar but Danny just wasn't sure.

"Do I know you?" he asked. A heavy sarcastic snort was his reply.

"It's Lieutenant Everett Percy." Danny didn't stop himself, he groaned and leaned his head back against the cement wall.

"You have got to be kidding me," he sighed. He shuffled his body a little actually grateful to have the searing pain in his leg back. It meant he'd soon be able to attempt to stand no matter how bad it hurt. "Of all the hell holes for all the sadistic nut jobs, you had to end up in mine... what are you doing here?" When the lieutenant's reply came back with a little bit of a whimper, Danny suddenly realized that perhaps Percy had been treated a little rougher than originally thought.

"I don't _know_," Everett replied. "I was leaving my house on base and then I got grabbed from behind. Last thing I remember is waving to my... oh god my wife! Jenny!" Once again, the man started struggling fiercely and Danny realized if he didn't get a lid on the situation someone was going to realize they were both awake and almost fighting ready.

"Hey, _hey_!" Danny hissed. "Calm down Percy that's an order!" As a good Navy man, Percy immediately stilled. The only saving grace was that right now the man seemed to disoriented to realize Danny was in no position whatsoever to give him orders. Letting a tentative serenity sink in, Danny spoke again, "Now, odds are these guys had no use for your wife, they're calculated from what I can tell. I'm going to say your wife's still at home, tonnes of HPD and Navy officers all around her keeping her safe. All you have to worry about is the hell you're going to have to pay when you get back for making her worry."

Mercifully, Everett let out a shaky chuckle but a chuckle none the less.

"She's eight months pregnant," the lieutenant replied. "Today was supposed to be a day off but this case..."

"You'll see her again," Danny said. Then winced and said, "I'm sorry about all this." Curiously, Everett snorted and jerked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Brother... you have _nothing_ to be sorry about," he chuckled. At that Danny raised an eyebrow, and curled his good leg toward him. Progress at last.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Everett fidgeted a little, then spoke.

"Last night Jeff and I ran across something interesting," he explained.

"Ever heard of the name Max Dartelli?"

"Have I ever," Danny snorted. "He was my ride here."

"Damn," Everett snarled. "Well once we read through Cahill's manifesto everything kind of came together... That and going through your abduction file." For the first time in however long it had been, Danny stilled.

"Beg pardon?"

"Well your abduction was kind of what lead to the situation we're all in now," Everett went on. Danny felt his body go numb but it wasn't due to a drug, it was by shock. The adrenaline pump was a good thing however, Danny ignored his burning leg and rolled onto his side. Finally he managed to start dragging himself toward Everett. "What are you doing?" Everett asked clearly hearing the grunts of exertion.

"Coming to free your ass so I don't feel bad about punching you in the face," Danny snarled. "You and your boss had no right looking through my case."

"We weren't planning too," Everett said honestly. "The CIA got wind we were tracking Cahill and in turn Dartelli and as soon as the name goes through a database the spooks sent us your file... no explanation why. Little while later two versions of that manifesto show up in the Commander's mailbox."

"_Two _versions?" Danny asked. He was still trying to figure out why he didn't know about the first one. Taking a break in the center of the room, Danny took a breath trying to piece things together in his head. He was missing something. He was missing a big something and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Still swallowing his pride Danny started forward again.

"So what did you figure out?" he asked.

"That you're so innocent it makes you look guilty as hell," Everett replied. "The first one has Cahill fixated on destroying to because Dartelli had convinced him you were his only weakness. The second version, has Cahill fixated on you because he believes you to be his only strength. The difference between being the ultimate criminal and being an attention seeker like Dartelli. Like an evil villain needs a super hero or he's just a shmuck with mommy and daddy issues." Danny stopped, mere feet from Everett needing another break yet again. From where he was, he could see the man had a sack over his head and was simply tied to the chair with ropes.

"None of this connects their obsession with me and stealing a sub and it's crew," Danny breathed.

"No but your case file in combination with that does," Everett went on. Danny closed his eyes and sighed. He was a simple kid from Jersey. All he'd ever wanted to do was chase down bad guys and make them wish they'd never been born. He had no wish to be a party to some massive CIA manhunt for two men in possession of enough fire power to cause World War Three.

"Go on," Danny breathed as he once again heaved himself forward. This time he actually managed to use Everett's legs to haul himself up to his feet. Danny pulled the hood off Everett's head and for the first time since their conversation began, they actually looked each other in the eye.

"You aren't actually going to hit me are you?" The man asked as Danny tried to focus on freeing the man from his bonds. "For the record, I was just following the evidence."

"Judgement pending," the detective replied. "Keep talking."

"The original manifesto ends with you dying a not so pleasant death," Everett went on. "A public spectacle that would force police departments all over the US to question their entire system." Danny shuddered to think what would have happened to him had he not gotten free from that hell... or to the department. There's no telling how two ex-CIA could have made his death look like he was part of Al-Qaeda itself.

"And the second manifesto?" Danny asked. One of the knots around Everett's wrists started to give.

"You survive but the idea is that you're so blinded by Cahill walking all over you that he dominates your entire life. So much so that you give up everything to follow him around the world to get him," the lieutenant replied.

"He saw you as shamelessly reckless, you were a worthy opponent but your fury needed to be directed. The more Cahill gained control over his teachings from Dartelli, the more he perfected them and saw Max as obsolete. Dartelli, subject of a CIA investigation for years, doesn't like the idea of losing his pet so now _he_ has planned an end game. No matter how it ends, your name is _everywhere_ on this." Danny finally freed Everett's wrists and could have collapsed to the floor had the lieutenant shot forward and caught him.

"Thanks," Danny breathed. Everett just nodded and lowered both of them gingerly to the floor. In the light, Danny was able to see that someone had indeed worked the man over good. He had a split lip, a black eye and looked like he didn't dare take a deep breath. "You look like hell," the detective supplied helpfully. Everett laughed.

"You look in a mirror lately?" he asked. The smile faded away quickly and the man shook his head, "Man, Detective... you _really_ screwed yourself back in Jersey. No wonder you had to run to Hawaii." Danny frowned at the man and worked his jaw.

"So, Dartelli's end game?" he breathed.

"He's got a nuclear sub, crew and mercenaries ready to do his every bidding," Everett replied. "The hell do _you_ think he's planning?" Danny thought about that for a minute. If Max once had so much control over Cahill. If the man had put him in a situation to officially control him once and for all only to have Jackson turn on him. Dartelli was probably thinking that if he showed the world how powerful he was, Cahill would clip his final burden and the two would ride off into the sunset. The world being their oyster.

"Oh my god there's so much crazy around me right now," Danny breathed. However as soon as he said it, he stopped as something dawned on him. He snapped his head toward Everett and narrowed his eyes. The lieutenant in turn warily turtled his head a bit.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly, for Danny, that " big something missing" smacked him in the face.

"The CIA," he said.

"Yeah?" Everett asked in confusion. Danny shook his head.

"If they were looking into Dartelli they would have known about him long before I caught Cahill," he explained. What he was thinking was to shocking to even put in to words. The magnitude of the betrayal from his own country, the country he faithfully served, was massive.

"And?" Everett encouraged. Danny looked at him,

"And they would have _still_ been watching _both_ of them when I started my own investigation on Cahill!" The lieutenant blinked and then blinked again, clearly not getting it. If Steve had been there, he probably would have already put it together and kicked in the bad guys face.

"I'm not following you detective," Everett finally said. Danny groaned and rolled flat onto his back in hopes to stop the pain radiating from his thigh.

"It means they must have been watching _me_ too," he replied. "They must have been there every step of the way as I made a fool out of myself trying to piece things together. I got people _killed _for Christ sake because I was too hell bent on nailing that son of a bitch to a wall." Everett's eyes grew as wide as the black eye would allow as he leaned off the wall looming over Danny.

"Are you saying that the CIA, a federal agency, used you?"

"Just as much as Cahill and Dartelli did and are," Danny replied. "That's why they're being so helpful but they haven't actually shown up to take over. They're banking on me being as crazy as I was back in Jersey and getting those two so screwed around that they'll be able to nail them to the wall permanently. We caught Cahill but without Dartelli, his incarceration meant nothing. He wasn't the man they were after." Everett took a deep breath and looked away.

"Which means they're _still _watching you now," he added. Danny raised his head slightly to look at the man incredulously, he hadn't even thought of that but it made perfect sense. The Intelligence officer looked down at him again, "Just because they didn't knock on the door doesn't mean you don't have a Spook or two haunting your doorway. I've worked with these guys before, a lot of them have no shame in hiding in plain sight."

"But who?" Danny asked. "I can't think of anyone wh-" The detective stopped. He stopped so hard that he shot straight up, his spine stiff as a board as another shot of adrenaline struck his heart dead center. Everett looked confused but curious.

"You know who it is?" he asked. Danny had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he could speak. "Detective do you know who the Spook is?"

"Anders," Danny wheezed out. He looked the officer in the eye as Everett's eyebrows shot up to his hair line, mouth agape. "Anders O'Reilly, I _knew_ he was an evil ginger!" The shock of it all, the _rage_ it instilled in the pit of Danny's gut, blinded him so badly he went to jump up only to have a searing pain shoot through his leg.

"Easy! Relax!" Everett exclaimed trying to hold him down. "Your legs bleeding, relax detective!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Danny ranted. "I'm going to kill him and make his who family watch!"

"Williams you've _got _to calm down!"

"Screw calming down and screw you!" Danny barked as he fought off the lieutenant. "Screw this whole mess! They want half cocked and crazy, _congratulations_! Mission accomplished! Get. Off. Me!"

"I'm not getting off you until you pull yourself together," Everett replied. Danny was ready to start throwing punches when that heavy metallic *shunk* froze both men where they sat. The heavy door creaked open and Max walked in with two rather large, fully armed gunmen standing behind him.

"Gentlemen, glad to have you both fighting ready," the man said. He smiled as if he was a troop commander and he was about to order his soldiers to war. Danny was still seething.

"Eat it you psycho Spook nut job," he spat. Everett gave him a stern warning glance but didn't speak.

"_Ex_ psycho Spook nut job," Max grinned. "Or didn't your intelligence friend tell you that part already?"

"If that's the only reason he's here you really are demented," Danny raged on. This time Everett put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed silently begging him to shut up.

"There's the Detective I used to know," Max replied. "And the lieutenant's purpose will be clear soon enough. Get up gentlemen, we can't keep the others waiting much longer."

"Others?" Danny asked. Since the man wasn't biting, the detective's rage was simmering a bit leaving way for curiosity. Max turned as the big gunmen passed silently into the room toward them.

"You'll see," Max replied. Danny was the first hauled to his feet and let out a cry of pain as he was forced to walk forward. Thankfully, Everett had no trouble walking and quickly ducked under the detective's arm, taking his weight.

They walked through a dark, mouldy hallway. It looked like the inside of a bunker or prison that hadn't been used in quite some time. After climbing some stairs that nearly made Danny black out, he roused a bit to the smell of ocean water. A doorway later and Danny hissed when bright sunshine blinded him for a second. But then his human crutch sucked in a breath,

"We are so f***ed," Everett blurted out. Dartelli belted out a laugh as Danny blinked a few times and looked out at the ocean before them. In the near distance, he saw Maui. A bit farther, Lanai and between the two, even farther, was Molokai. Which could only mean...

"Welcome to Kaho'olawa gents," Max offered. Then with a wink added, "Careful where you step."

A few minutes later, Danny, still hobbling with Percy as a crutch, rounded a bend and found a sight he never in a million Jersey years expected to see. Before him was a massive beast of a machine that seemed miles of coarse. On the makeshift dock before that creature of power, were 12 men and women on their knees being watched by fully armed gunmen.

It was only when his feet hit dock did Danny jerk to a stop as he was hit by yet another mind exhausting revelation;

"Why is there only twelve?" he exclaimed.

**Okie doke, thought I'd put a little explanation in here because it's not going to make it into the story later on: "During World War Two, Kahoʻolawe was used as a training ground and bombing range by the United States. The U.S. Navy ended live-fire training exercises on Kaho'olawe in 1990, and the island was transferred to the jurisdiction of the State of Hawaii in 1994. The Hawaiian State Legislature established the Kaho'olawe Island Reserve to restore and to oversee the island and its surrounding waters."**

**Basically clean that puppy up and have another beautiful Hawaiian island. ****It's a breathtaking sight to see from a far. I only wish I'd managed to worm my way to getting out there but alas, I was a few years to early! **

**Oh and if you're still reading this note; stay tuned to Steve going full on Rambo... eh heh heh heh...**


	10. 13th Man

**I've been reading some awesome Fanfics in Five-0's section recently. I hope I've managed to comment on them all, it's been fun for me to read others just as much as it is to write one. **

**Thanks all for sticking with me and reviewing. Also, the story does have an end, one in which I'm carefully constructing but wont happen for a few more chapters. **

**Love and hugs to all!**

**WofOz**

CHAPTER 10

On the island of Oahu, miles away from Kaho'olawa, Steve McGarrett cheeks were pinked with a rage he didn't think himself capable of. After the phone call, he'd left Anders and the others to their devices to meet up with Jeff Wright.

Sitting in a local coffee shop, Jeff unknowingly told Steve exactly what Everett had told to Danny. However unlike Danny, it took Steve all of two seconds to put two and two together. Now the man was actually shaking in anger.

"And you didn't think to divulge this information _days_ ago?" he snarled. Jeff sat back, whether to get distance from the raging, pissed off SEAL or to have access to his side arm, Steve would never know.

"It only came together when we got the manifesto's," Jeff replied. "Look, I've got a man missing out there too, you know? In fact, I've got thirteen of them."

"And it didn't occur to you that if you actually let Five 0 in on your investigation we could have _handed _you the CIA agent who's been watching Danny the whole time?" Steve snarled. Jeff's eyes grew wide and he leaned forward, ignoring his own safety.

"What did you say? Who?" he barked. Rolling his eyes Steve worked his jaw.

"Anders O'Reilly," he replied. "He's been there with Danny back in Jersey, he's here now… Jesus Wright, if my partner has a hair out of place I'm going to- Wait, wait." And Jeff did wait, Steve had been told he could stop a man's heart simply by looking at him in a certain way and now was the first time he'd actually hoped that was true.

"What?" Jeff asked. Steve felt his blood start to boil.

"Did you just say _thirteen?_" he growled. Suddenly the intelligence officer didn't look so intelligent. In fact, he looked like he was suddenly trying to think of a way out of whatever he had to say next.

Still Jeff was a professional and even in the face of extreme hurt, he manned up and swallowed his pride.

"That's the other reason I brought you here," he said. "You said you had someone in your office posing as Lt Percy?"

"Yeeeees," Steve dragged out.

"I went over the skeleton crew manifest," Jeff went on. Then he shook his head, "It's why I called Percy to come in on his day off." It was clear by his tone the Commander was blaming himself for his partner's abduction probably just as much as Steve was feeling the blame for Danny. Steve still took issue with the officer in front of him but at least it was something they could work together on.

"And?" Steve asked.

"And the manifest says there was thirteen scheduled to be on board but that only twelve actually logged in," Jeff explained. He pulled out a photo that was slightly graining. It was of a man stepping off the gangway from the sub to the ground.

"Ensign Reed as he is on the manifest," Jeff explained. "Except there's no record of any Ensign Reed in the current Navy. I checked it three times." Steve barely heard the end of the sentence. He was angry. He was more than angry because it was entirely possible this graining image was the man who'd tried to make a fool out of him at Five-0 HQ.

"We need to find him," Steve said firmly. Jeff nodded as he took the picture back before handing the SEAL another. This one was much more clean and clear. An average looking man looked back at Steve, his eyes predatory and his lips pinched in a thin line.

"Meet the _real_ Gable Reed, ex-SAS," Jeff replied. "Dropped off the map the same time Dartelli left the CIA. Reed was a ghost. This is the only clear picture on record and it took me until a few hours ago to find it. Put CIA technology behind him and you can make even a ghost disappear."

Steve felt the vein in his neck bulge, he felt his left eye twitch and he never considered himself a twitchy man. He couldn't be sure, put he had some idea he was giving his so named "aneurysm face." Putting the picture back down on the table he looked Jeff directly in the eyes.

"We _need_ to find him," he repeated once more.

"How are we going to do that?" Jeff asked. "I barely got this photo." Steve twisted his neck to one side trying desperately to channel his inner Danny and calm down. The problem was, it wasn't working.

"Anders," he snarled in the darkest of tones. Jeff opened his eyes a bit wider but then nodded.

"McGarrett, I don't regret how I've handled this case but I'm man enough to admit I think we _both_ stand a better chance from here on in if we work together," he said. "Tell me what you need." Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get in my line of sight," he growled. Then he stocked off toward the door, a small child bursting into tears as he passed.

Shortly there after, Steve brusquely walked through the doors of Five-0 with Jeff on his heels.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a little scary when you're on the war path McGarrett?" the man had asked him. Steve didn't reply because at the moment, he only saw one person. And that person was sitting at Danny's desk flipping through papers and idly punching buttons on the computer.

"Anders!" Steve barked. The Jersey native's head shot up like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked at Steve, then to Jeff and back again. Suddenly his face morphed. The mask he'd been holding onto quickly fell away and his body straightened with a war he knew he was about to face.

Accepting his fate, Anders got to his feet, straightened his tie and walked out of Danny's office.

Steve reacted so violently and quickly that it drew Kono and Chin from their offices. He grabbed Anders by the throat, practically lifted him off his feet and carried him all the way until he could slam the man against the computer table.

"Just tell me why!?" Steve howled. "Tell me why you'd use Danny!?"

"You have no idea wh-ughk!" Anders was cut off when Steve clenched his iron fist down on the man's trachea.

"I don't want lies, I don't want excuses," Steve spit out. "I want everything you know and I want it right now. Starting with where I can find Gable Reed and ending with a big, _big _apology. Now either you agree to the terms or I strangle it out of you. Tap my arm once for yes." Despite being choked, Anders gave Steve an incredulous, "are you kidding me?" look. Still he raised his arm and gave Steve a solid tap.

"Steve, let him go," Chin urged. With an accented squeeze, Steve dropped his prey to the floor allowing Anders only a few coughs and gasps of air before hauling him to his feet again.

"_Talk_," the SEAL snarled in the agents face.

"I was going to tell you the truth," Anders wheezed. "Hell I was going to tell Danny the truth when we finally caught Cahill but the company wanted me to stick with the cover. Stick with trying to get Dartelli and keep going as a plant in the NYPD."

"You _lied_ to my partner," Steve raged. "For _years_!"

"Yeah and now I'm trying to help him just like I tried to help him back then!" Anders shot back. "Dartelli was the poster child for blind obedience right up until he decided not to be. He's not human, McGarrett. We needed to… _I _needed to bring him down before he did something like, oh I don't know… _steal a nuclear submarine_."

"Not good enough," Steve replied. He hauled the man into his office and threw him down into one of the chairs. Chin, Kono and Jeff followed, all three just letting the situation unfold and trusting Steve's intuition.

"Look Commander, believe it or not I'm still human. I did actually start liking Wills and I _do_ see rescuing him and helping him a priority," Anders replied. "I just have to adhere to the company's needs as well. Now that you know you can help me-"

"Oh I am _SO _beyond helping you," Steve spat. "In fact I think once you give us Reed's location you get the hell out and you make damn sure I never see your face again." Anders, apparently used to tough guys being angry with him, rolled his eyes.

"If, _if_ Gable Reed is on the islands-"

"He is," Jeff snapped. "You aren't the only one who can do a little top-secret research."

"He's not as big a secret as he likes to think he is," Anders explained. "In fact I didn't even know he's reconnected with Dartelli until you just told me."

"Reconnected?" Chin accented. This time, Anders did move, he stood up and walked closer to the Hawaiian. No doubt knowing Chin would be the only one who could stop Steve if he decided to lose it.

"Their footprints were in sink for a while when Dart left the CIA," Anders replied. "But then they separated and Reed thought he'd dropped off the map. We always had an eye on him though, that's how I knew about Dartelli being on the islands."

"That's why you came," Steve ground out. "You weren't planning on it until you heard Dartelli might be here. His mercenaries are a dime a dozen but he's the one you really care about." The Jersey man stood a bit straighter and looked Steve right in the eye.

"I would have come anyway," he said. "I had to get clearance for the Op."

"The Op of watching us all run in circles when you could have given us information _days_ ago that could have prevented the abduction of a lot of good people," Steve shot back. Finally it seemed like Anders had enough. Though he wasn't willing to stray from the Zen like Chin-Ho, he did throw his arms up. Much like Danny would.

"Yes, okay? Yes, I came here late but that's only because I had no idea Danny had people who could put things together so quickly," Anders replied. "The Navy didn't exactly help things by sending me on wild goose chases and crack-pot theories on how they could connect every crime ever committed in the United States to Wills."

"We were following leads," Jeff muttered. Anders gave him a look.

"You were chasing the wrong ghosts," he replied. Finally he took a breath and then bravely stepped closer to Steve and held out his hands in surrender.

"You never have to see me again once this is over," he replied. "But until then, Dartelli needs to be exterminated and Cahill needs to be brought in and put behind bars. Can we do that?" Steve twitched ever so slightly. As a SEAL, his brain functioned on, protect his man and kill everything else. But even he had to admit, he didn't like what Anders had done, didn't like what Commander Wright had done, but they both had a point.

Until Danny was brought back home to his daughter, they were all on the same side.

"Fine," Steve hissed. Only he would see how Chin and Kono relaxed their stances ever so slightly. "So how do we get Reed?"

"That depends," Anders shrugged. "Red or white?" Everyone blinked and started at the man in confusion. Steve however didn't hesitate.

"Red, always," he replied. When the looks of confusion turned to wonderment and on him, Anders smiled.

"The conditioned response of a true wine drinker," Anders replied. "You don't even realize it yet you'll always answer with the one you like. And yes, believe it or not _that_ is how we keep track of Reed. He's good at hiding himself, not so good at hiding his love of wine. In the past two years Reed's spent over $350, 000 dollars on little under two cases of wine. His last purchase was a rare Beaujolais from a Vineyard that doesn't exist anymore and only 60 bottles were ever produced." Steve did the math in his head.

"That bottle could have easily been thousands of dollars," he replied. Anders' smile grew.

"$7,493 , actually," he replied. "You want to find Reed, you find someone on this island who knows were to find a pricy bottle of wine." Steve snapped his head toward Chin and Kono who were already shaking their heads with understanding.

"Kamekona?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah," Kono replied. She pulled out her cell and dashed from the room.

"Steve maybe we should think about putting a detail on Rachel and Grace," Chin said. "If this situation is as serious as it seems…"

"There's no telling what Dartelli or Cahill will do to get to Danny," Steve nodded. "Good call." Chin also pulled out his cell and left the room while the SEAL looked back to Jeff and Anders, "In the mean time, the three of us sit down and share information… No one leaves this building until I'm happy you've told me everything."

"I'm CIA, McGarrett, you can't possibly expect _everything_," Anders scoffed. Steve grabbed him by the lapels once again and jammed him into the bookcase in his room.

"You _will_ tell me _everything_ pertinent to this investigation and getting my partner back or I _will _make sure every cop in the country knows you're a Spook who was willing to betray your own," Steve spat back. And interestingly enough, Anders' jaw cleaned, he turned away from the Navy SEAL and sighed.

"Yeah, okay," he replied. When he turned back, there was emotion in his eyes. "You know I was _actually _a cop before I was recruited." Steve released the man, he'd had an inkling for such.

"Noted," he replied. "Now talk." Anders opened his mouth only to have Kono come running back into the room Chin right behind her.

"Boss, Kamekona says there's an underground auction that just ended at Ali'iha Storage Warehouses," she said. "Part of the lot was a case of rare French wine that was stolen by the Natzi's in World War Two. It sold for $500,000 and is being shipped to a local address."

"Son of a bitch," Steve snarled. He didn't know whether to be impressed Kamekona just had that information on hand or seriously suspicious. "Gear up, Kono you're with me. Chin you sit on these two and find out everything they know."

"Hold on McGarrett I'm not just going t-" Steve narrowed his eyes at the Jersey native and encapsulated him with one of the hardest stares he could muster. He stepped inside the man's bubble of personal space and silently dared him to keep talking. Needless to say, Anders raised his hands in surrender and closed his mouth.

A half hour later, Kono and Steve pulled up outside an ordinary looking cabin on the outskirts of Waikiki. There was a motorcycle in the dirt driveway and a pick-up parked beside the house.

"How do we play this boss? Backup's another two out," Kono asked. Steve checked his weapon and then his vest.

"We need this scum bag alive unfortunately so keep your guard up but aim well," he said. "I'm not willing to let this guy slip out the back while we stand here waiting so I'm still going in. As soon as HPD arrives you lead them in. I go down, it's up to you."

"Don't worry brah, this guy isn't getting the drop on me twice," Kono replied. Steve nodded and climbed from the car, quietly jogging up to the house. Gun at the ready, Steve snuck up to the front door, took a breath and silently counted to three in his head.

On three he lifted his foot and with everything he had he kicked in the front door. His kick had so much power that the door splintered and nearly came off its hinges.

"Gable Reed! Five 0!" he yelled. He started into the house just as the faint sound or sirens could be heard in the distance. No sooner had he stepped into the kitchen did a powerful punch to the face send him and his gun flying.

He scrambled to pick it up only to have another kick to the gut temporarily wind him. Knowing the gun was out of the fight for now, Steve rolled before Gable's boot could come down on his head and leapt to his feet.

"McGarrett!" the man with a cold look in his eyes said. "I'm honored you'd come all the way out here just to get me yourself." Gable Reed had a deep and painful gouge on his cheek, no doubt Kono's handiwork from before. Maybe even the man had lain low while he dealt with the wound.

Still as a former SAS he looked like he would be a considerable challenge hand to hand. That and the sizeable military knife in the man's grip certainly helped his odds. Steve didn't bother with a reply, he launched himself at the man narrowly missing a throat slitting swipe. He knew the only way to take down another Special Forces man, in a situation like this, was simply who was faster on the draw.

The two men struggled on the floor for dominion over the knife when Reed got the upper hand. He flipped Steve over him slamming him to the floor and then pinned him down.

Barely having time to catch the man's wrist, the knife stopped millimeters from Steve's throat.

"SAS versus Navy SEAL, eh? You know people who'd pay to see this fight," Gable laughed as he pushed the knife downward. "To bad you Yanks tend to be a little over-confident in your abilities." The blade was just starting to scratch Steve's skin when he saw an oppertunity.

"Or maybe I'm not confident enough!" Steve snarled. He jerked right and suddenly let go only to have the knife slam into the wood floor inches from his face.

Using the change in weight and catching the other man off guard, Steve grabbed the knife and snapped Reed's wrist drawing a pain filled howl from the man. Rolling away, Steve was fortunate enough to stumble across his gun. He grabbed it and leapt to his feet swinging around and aiming on the cross hairs.

On the floor, Reed held his limp wrist close to his body but had still started to reach for his knife. He froze however when he realized he was now under intense supervision from the barrel of a gun.

"Don't even think about it," Steve ordered. Gable smile and raised his good hand allowing Steve to move forward and kick the knife away. "Hope that wine was worth it," Steve added. Gable, despite being hauled to his feet and handcuffed, laughed.

"Oh it was Commander," he replied, hissing slightly as Steve clamped the cuff down on his bad wrist. "There's nothing quite like a fine Bordeaux after a long day of trading faces."

Steve just hauled the man to the front of the house and out onto the front steps. Kono was there with HPD at the ready.

"Get the house secure and check for any explosives," Steve ordered. "Gather everything there is to gather in that house and send it to Five 0. Kono, let's get this piece of work back to HPD for questioning." Kono nodded as she looked at Gable's wound.

"Bet that hurt," she grinned. Gable just continued to smile.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to rip your throat out and make your cousin watch," he replied calmly.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Steve barked. He gave the man a good shove into the hood of the nearest police cruiser. Raising his gun once again he pressed it to the man's wound and dug in. "Keep talking and I let her show you what she's really capable of," he spat. "The only thing I want out of your mouth is where the Sub is and all of the people you helped abduct."

"Including your partner?" Gable asked innocently. "The infamous Detective Danny Williams?" Steve stopped as he once again saw a disturbing glimmer in the man's eyes. Again, something that seemed all to similar to Cahill's glances back at that cabin.

"Where is he?" the SEAL demanded. Gable rolled his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Wherever he is McGarrett, I guarantee you he is in so much pain he's probably wishing he was dead," he replied. "If he isn't already."

"Danny's a lot tougher than you think," Kono threw in.

"That's right and when we find him, I may just let him go a few rounds with you too," Steve nodded. "Now tell me where he is!" Gable burst out laughing once again, it was becoming more and more clear with each second that the man wasn't entirely balanced.

"Commander, pretty much everyone involved in this little operation is ex-CIA or has had serious training and operational experience with them. The Company allowed us to see what other's couldn't. See all the things that are wrong with this world but most importantly see that the only way to truly live is to make money by any means necessary," Reed suddenly explained. "But they also rebuilt us in the wrong kind of way. They turned on our kill switch and they never bothered to turn it off."

"So you're a bunch of psycho's," Steve snapped knowing there was little else he could say. Reed laughed again and shook his head.

"Maybe, but we're a bunch of _rich_ psycho's," he grinned. Hauling the man to the back door of the squad, Steve threw him inside and slammed the door. After taking a few steps away, he took several deep breaths to calm himself knowing Kono was right there waiting for him to speak.

"We'll get Danny back right boss?" she asked. Steve looked at her. He saw the worry, saw the concern and saw all the emotions that a number of people were undoubtedly feeling at the moment; none more so than the SEAL himself. Truth be told, the more he found out about the people who were involved in what was going on, the more his concern for his partner grew.

Steve had done a lot in his life, seen a lot and yes, even worked with the CIA, FBI, NSA and all the other acronym's in the government's ledger as a Navy SEAL and Naval Intelligence. The awesome power in which the men and women of those agencies knowingly and unknowingly had always made him proud to be a SEAL. He always would be but the fact is, he also knew what they were capable of. What _he_ was capable of and sometimes, though he'd never admit it out loud, that scared him.

"We will," Steve replied knowing it was what Kono needed to hear. He put a firm hand on her shoulder, "I promise you we will," he added. If for no other reason to try and convince himself it was true.

**I'm so in love with where this story is going... he he he. For all those excited for Rambo Steve, he's coming, this was just a snippet of the "SEALs Gone Wild" that is going to happen in a later chapter. Let's not forget Danno, he'll be up next and here's a preview:**

**"Have you lost your god damn mind?" Everett whispered harshly. "You'll be shark food by dinner!" **

**"Well at least I'll give them a wicked case of indigestion," Danny replied with a smirk.**

**There it is! Can't wait for your reviews!**


	11. WWMD?

**Danny chapter now! This story only has three more chapters left so I'd hold on... it could get crazy messy from here!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S. to JazzieG, sorry again, I do love the Brits! Also SAS or pretty much any special forces intimidate the hell out of me! Reed's still got a trick up his sleeve... or two... or... oooh wait... now I'm just going to ruin the story!**

**Enjoy all! Review merci!**

CHAPTER 11

It had been three hours since, Danny and Percy had been hauled onto the dock and thrown to it's hard floating surface. Losing his footing due to his injury, Danny would have rolled right off that deck into the water had Everett not grabbed him at the last second. For the first time since Danny'd been snatched did he realize, with his injury, fighting for his own freedom was probably going to be difficult.

They'd been sitting in the blazing without even a sip of water all the while staring at the nice wet ocean before them. And for Danny, who was sure his knife wound was now infected, water could mean the difference between life and death.

Still though, he'd stayed conscience and from what little whispered conversation he and Percy could get to the Ensign sat closest to them, the Sub's crew had been completely taken off guard. They'd climbed aboard the ship to do their regular duties and one by one had been separated by the new Ensign Reed. Separated and knocked out. When they'd all come too they were at the necessary stations with guns to their heads being ordered to take the beast into deep waters.

One lowly Seaman had started to raise a fuss. The end result was the pale young man at the edge of the dock closest to the sand. His face was black and blue, he looked barely able to hold himself up and had dried streaks of tears down his bloodied face.

As Danny and Percy were told, no one knew what had happened to the Seaman. He'd just been hauled away and when he'd come back, he was a mess and wouldn't dare say a word to anyone… He still hadn't. That in itself had pretty much kept the rest of the crew at bay from trying anything desperate.

"After all," the Ensign closest to them had just finished saying. "We all know the US would sooner blow us out of the water than have us fall into enemy hands. We all signed on for that and we're all ready to die for that." There was a truth in those words that unnerved Danny but he also knew these Submariners were a solid lot. If he needed them, they'd be there, he just needed to give them an opportunity.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Percy said. No doubt thinking of his wife back at home. All three men went silent again as Dartelli had reappeared. After a few quick words and a fairly serious frown, he grabbed one of the armed men by the lapels and shoved him toward the bunker. The man in turn gave a nod and took off at a brisk jog.

"Now then! Lieutenant Percy!" Dartelli barked as he stormed down the dock. Everett reacted as if he'd been smacked no doubt still sensitive after the beating he'd received. Danny, despite his injury, put a hand out to draw Max to a halt.

"He's got nothing to do with this Dartelli," he snarled. "You don't need him here."

"Ah but I do," Max said. He pointed his gun at the lieutenant's head, without remorse and with complete resolve. "You've got some launch codes to change for me."

Everett's eyes bulged out of his head in shock.

"You… you want me to _what?" _he exclaimed.

"The launch codes," Max explained. "I know you've got some high security clearance and I'm going to need you to chance the codes on this Submarine." Everett's large eyes didn't even bother to blink in astonishment. Though it probably wasn't the best thing to say, the lieutenant then blurted out;

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Max reacted violently. He pistol whipped Everett across the face then grabbed his hair and jerked the man's head back pressing that same gun to the man's throat.

"You'll do it because if you don't I start killing hostages," he said. "You continue to refuse and I get that pretty wife of yours and let her know what it is to lose her husband and child in one day. And I'll let her live knowing that her husband chose his country over his love for her." By the end of the tirade, _Danny's _heart was clenched in his chest. Everett just looked down right ready to wet himself.

There was no forgiveness in Max's eyes. There was nothing but absolute truth, he would make what he was saying come true and that was that. Everett's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare hurt them," he snarled pathetically. Dartelli grinned a wild grin and gave Everett another tug to the hair.

"Then do what I'm telling you to do," he said. Then oddly added, "It's okay to do what you want for your own selfish gain, lieutenant. I'll be back at dusk, I hope you'll be ready to work." With that, Max stalked off, gave the two remaining gunmen an animated talking to before storming off again.

Whatever was going on, the man was unhappy with something and in his gut, Danny knew that wherever Steve was, he was behind the man's angst. Only the spitfire Navy SEAL could make a man's face go that puckered and that red. Which allowed Danny to take a breath, his partner was out there, his team was out there and he now knew, without a doubt, they were doing everything they could. All he had to do, was everything _he_ could to help them.

By the time dusk came around, Danny was feeling the dehydration and sickness. Amazingly though, one of the armed gunmen came out and gave each hostage a bottle of water and a slice of bread. Not much but Danny took it as a good sign that they were _all_ needed alive.

When the gunmen reached Danny however, he handed Danny two bottles of water.

"Dart's orders," the man grunted when Danny looked up in confusion. "You share them and next time you get nothing." So the Jersey detective tucked one bottle at his side, ate his bread and sparingly drank his first bottle.

"Well aren't you the teachers pet," the ensign sitting next to them sighed. Danny opened his mouth to reply but it was Everett who beat him to the punch.

"Do you _really_ think that's a good thing with these guys?" he asked innocently. The ensign's eyes suddenly sank to the dock bellow him and obviously, had nothing more to say.

Once half the water's had been drank, the gunman came back to Everett and hauled him to his feet.

"Time to work, Navy," came the order.

"Just do what they want Percy!" Danny exclaimed. "They're all dead men anyway!" Everett gave him a surprisingly grateful look before he was hauled up onto the Sub and ordered down the hatch.

Curiously, it was just after dusk when the Sub crew and Danny were ordered to their feet. In a closely watched single file line they were marched back along the beach and into the bunker. Any attempt at conversation was met with a strong backhand or gun but to the body.

Partially down the hallway, Danny was shoved into a dark room where the heavy door slammed shut. He had no way of knowing if it was the same room as earlier but he had a feeling they all looked the same. With nothing else to do, Danny half crawled half dragged himself to the far wall and lay back.

"Come on Commando A**kicker, where the hell are you?" Danny sighed. As he felt a fatigue weigh over him, he wondered what Steve was doing at that moment.

Danny was seconds away from falling asleep when suddenly the metal door banged open. Everett was practically tossed over the threshold before it slammed shut once more.

"Percy? You okay?" Danny asked. The man rolled over and sat up before putting his head into his hands.

"How could I agree to do this," he said quietly. "Now they have codes to sell to the Chinese _and_ still have power over the Sub… The Navy's going to chase it's tail trying to stop those codes from being sold all the while-"

"Dartelli's plotting a nuke storm," Danny replied with a heavy sigh. It was so evident that this had been the man to train Jackson Cahill. The curious thing was, where was Cahill now? It seriously worried Danny that he didn't have even the slightest answer for that.

The lieutenant winced as he lay flat on his back and held his rib cage.

"You okay?" Danny asked again. Everett just grunted.

"A few new bruises, apparently they're going to break my fingers when I'm done," he replied.

"They said that?" Everett nodded.

"As a traitor to the nation I'll deserve punishment," he parroted. Then he looked at Danny, "But I'll have my wife and kid right? That's got to count for something right?" It was clear the man was desperately seeking some sort of solace for the wrongs that he was doing.

"It counts for everything," Danny replied. As a father himself, he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for his baby girl. Seeing a change in subject was needed, Danny adjusted his position slightly drawing the lieutenant's attention.

Everett was up like a shot and got to his side.

"What about you?" he asked. "How you holding up Detective?" Danny laughed.

"I feel like I'd welcome a bullet right now," he replied. "But I'd rather McGarrett get off his lazy Navy SEAL ass and come save us already. Not letting Chin and Kono off that easy either." Everett allowed himself a small smile.

"You really believe you're team's seconds away from kicking in that door?" he asked. Without hesitation, Danny nodded. He'd never worked with people this closely before. Never allowed himself too. But now that he had, and even though he probably owed Steve a new subscription to Guns and Ammo for an apology, he knew the man was looking for him. Fighting for him.

And he couldn't wait to see Dartelli's face when Steve ninja kicked it in.

"They will but we have to earn it," Danny replied. "We have to try from our end just as much." Then with a wry smile donning the detective's face he laughed. "W.W.M.D." he added. Everett just looked confused.

"What do weapons of mass destruction have to do with anything?" he asked. Danny shook his tired head, the smile never vanishing.

"What Would McGarrett Do?" he replied. Though Everett didn't look like he totally understood the humour behind the comment, he shrugged.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked. Danny had been thinking since he'd been dumped back in the room. A plan was forming but it was banking on the fact they'd get hauled back out into the blazing sun.

"Maybe," Danny replied. "How's your aim?" The lieutenant blanked for a second.

"What?"

"Your _aim_," Danny repeated. "How good of a shot are you?"

"Average," Percy replied. "It's not really something my careers been focused on." Danny sighed, groaned rather.

"If I asked you to hit a target the size of an apple, could you do it?" he asked. Everett shrugged but nodded.

"If it's not to far away."

"Say three feet?"

"I could hit it, no problem," Everett replied.

"Good enough," Danny nodded. "Okay, next time we get out on the dock, I need you to shoot me." This time, Everett rolled his eyes and flopped back against the wall with annoyance.

"That's not funny," he growled. "You actually had me thinking you had some way out of here."

"I do," Danny said. The lieutenant glared at him.

"Dying isn't a plan, it's stupid and selfish."

"I don't want you to kill me, how bad a shot _are_ you?" Danny demanded. Everett shook his head.

"Then what the hell are we talking about?" he asked. Danny took a breath and checked the room as best he could. He didn't believe there was any monitoring equipment, based on Dartelli's words earlier but he spoke softly just in case.

"Next time we're on the dock, we pretend to get into it," Danny said. "When one of those yahoos gets close, you grab his side arm, wing me in the shoulder and I go into the water. I'll get under the dock, wait until dark and then make a run for it… Err, rather swim for it." For a second, it looked like Everett didn't speak English. Then his eyes slowly widened until they properly displayed just how absurd he thought Danny's idea was.

"Have you lost your god damn mind?" Everett whispered harshly. It seemed that the more insane the idea, the quieter they both got. "You'll be shark food by dinner the next day!" Danny simply shrugged.

"Well at least I'll give them a wicked case of indigestion," he replied with a smirk. Everett rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So when you say W.W.M.D., you're saying he would do something so stupid that there would be a 70% chance he would die?" he asked. Danny thought about his past forays with his dear Navy SEAL.

"More like 85%… but it would have to be a really bad day," he replied.

"Oh my god," Everett groaned. "Oh and no, we aren't doing something so insane. Maybe I'm a traitor to my country but I'm not going to risk shooting you in the face." Danny chuckled to himself.

"You know, you sound like me trying to convince Steve hanging a suspect off a roof is a bad idea," he replied.

"Because it _is_!" Everett shot back. Danny thought about that, thought about the rants he'd almost daily shoved in Steve's direction. Yes some of the things Steve had done were borderline illegal but so was some of the stuff Danny had done. The only difference was, Danny knew it, Steve just didn't care.

And like the young boy who has Superman hero worship, Danny followed Steve and would continue to follow him through hell and back.

They were a team and their crazy was in perfect balance. It's why other people never worked when they joined the team. It was why if one of the team was separated from the others, they struggled. Kono, Chin, particularly Steve and Danny were an enigma that pleasantly, blissfully, insanely worked like a perfect symphony.

"Everett," Danny said after taking a calming deep breath for both of them. The other man looked at him giving him window to continue. "You would do anything for your wife, right?"

"I already did," he replied immediately. Then the emotion started to show in his eyes. "Detective… I just don't have it in me to screw up this badly and then add murder to that list. I can't risk a shot going wild."

And damn it all if Danny didn't hear an absolute truth in that. He sighed. He was going to try and appeal to the man's patriotic side but his resolve was weakening a bit. Maybe Five 0 had the right kind of crazy to make it work but this man wasn't part of that.

Leaning his head back, Danny forced himself to put the idea aside. That was until Everett spoke again.

"But I'm willing to risk your shot going wild at me," the lieutenant said. Danny snapped his head up so fast it did hurt, a lot. Everett was now staring directly at him with a look of absolute sincerity. "Four of you have brought down the crime rate on Oahu significantly and single handed. I read a lot of your case files, at first I thought it was because you're all a bunch of whack jobs with no sense of right and wrong."

"And now?" Danny asked incredulously. Everett shook his head with a laugh.

"Now… Detective, after learning what you've survived… after experiencing Dartelli… all I can say is; I'm sorry. Life has dealt you a super sh***y hand and has warped you and your team mates with all kinds of crazy," he replied. Danny opened his mouth to defend Five-0's ways but didn't get the chance. "And when I say I'm sorry, it's not because I feel bad for you. It's because I feel bad that I'm so grateful you people are who you are. Your head must be a frightening place, Williams."

At that Danny actually burst out laughing, despite how much it hurt. And despite the fact that it sent him into a coughing fit that took a while to recover from. He still recalled the first few days, he and Steve had worked together and those exact same words had come out of his mouth.

Steve had smirked, almost as if he'd known soon, they'd be pseudo-brothers and the teams well-being would be second only to Grace… For _all_ of Five-0's members.

"Okay," Danny accepted. "Okay."

"You wont miss that shot," Everett said matter of fact. "And on your leg you'd drown before nightfall. I was winning long distance swimming competitions since I was nine. I'll do what you need me to do."

"Good," Danny nodded as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Because you'd better be ready to swim back to Oahu if you have to. I'll come after you if you don't." Everett laughed but then took out the bottle of water that Danny had tucked in his pant pocket.

"I want you hydrated if you're going to pump me full of lead," he said jokingly. The lieutenant was probably catching on to what Danny was well aware of. He was sick and getting sicker. They needed and end game before Danny's body decided his end game was death.

Danny allowed Everett to help him slowly drink the water and soon enough it was gone.

"You'll be a good pop," the detective said not quite thinking straight. His fever was taking him quickly as was the sunburn he'd received after hours in the sun.

"You think?" Everett asked. Danny smiled as his eyelids refused to open and he found himself slumping to one side.

"D'f'ntly," he slurred. "Jus' d'nt f'get t'swim to O'hoo." A thick black oily soup started to envelope the detective as he felt Everett pull him in and "swear on his grave" to protect his new "brother in arms."

Danny smiled at the fact that Steve would be beaming to the idea that he was finally embracing a military way of thinking.

"St'pid Ninja," Danny grunted before everything dramatically faded to black.

**Damn that infection! Poor Danny! Oh and don't think I've forgotten about Jackson... **

**Preview next chapter:**

**"What do you want from me?" Steve growled.**

**"Detective Danny Williams, Steven, " Jackson replied. "I want my chew toy."**

**Thanks all!**


	12. Sanity? Sorry, It's Not Home Right Now

**Thanks for reviews everyone! I'm just going to get right to it because well... some reviews have demanded more and me ranting on and on doesn't really get you there any faster does it?**

**I mean, I could launch into my process about how I right or how much depth I've put into my characters.**

**Or I could talk about the weather or the sky or puppies...**

**You hate me don't you? Lol. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12

Steve McGarrett could feel the heat of rage pinking his face. He looked at his steering wheel in front of him and his white knuckles. The key was in the ignition and the vehicle was on but he'd yet to leave the parking lot outside Five-O head quarters. He needed to calm down before he drove anywhere.

Four days.

Four very long, very sleepless, very aggravating days since Danny had been taken. It infuriated Steve to no end because at the moment, it was the intelligence community that unfortunately had the reigns right now. Until he got the kill order, until he had something to kill, there was little else he and the team could do.

And that made him angry.

Jeff and Anders had been working together surprisingly well since all their information had been shared. They'd basically taken over Danny's office. Chin and Kono would zip in and out, following leads both online and on the street.

For the first day, Steve had grilled Gable for a solid 30 hours. He didn't let the man sleep, he didn't let the man stand up out of the chair he was in. He came extremely close to considering torture when Anders had finally walked in and said they were just wasting time.

When Gable had smiled at that, Steve had nearly physically attacked him. Had Anders not been there to stop him, there was a good chance the Navy SEAL would have killed the suspect sitting in that chair.

So they'd left him. Found the darkest, closeted solitary confinement cell at Halawa and stuck him in it. All the while, the man had just kept right on smiling as if going to prison had all been part of the plan. That had unnerved Steve to no end but it also fuelled his anger.

Which was why a few minutes ago he'd nearly thrown a punch at Anders. Once again, he and Chin had been sent on an errand to talk to the suppliers of the small piece of mine Steve had found at the blast sight days ago.

When they got their however, they were told the CIA had already confiscated any and all evidence and anyone who'd known anything about the shipment hadn't been heard from for days.

Steve had all but ripped the door off Danny's office door, grabbed Anders in a blind rage.

It took, Chin, Kono _and_ Jeff to separate them and when they did, Chin ordered Steve to take a walk. And the SEAL knew he was sleep deprived and worked up but somewhere out there was Danny, his partner. The first person he'd had who actually made him think before risking his own life.

Sure Steve would still risk his life in a heartbeat if it was for the greater good but now, he would actually think that there would be hell to pay once he survived.

Now, Steve looked forward to "hell paying" with Danny. Never mind the fact that Steve found it absolutely hysterical when Danny really got going his hands would flail, his eyes would bulge and the vein on his neck pulsed in time with the occasional spittle that would launch from his rage frothed mouth. Their was something so simple and genuine about Danny's rants that it grounded Steve in a number of ways. Some he knew he hadn't even figured out yet.

So taking that into consideration, Steve had taken a deep breath and walked out of the room. He had to channel his inner "Danny" and calm down.

He'd gone to the break room for more caffeine. But the pot was empty and there wasn't anymore coffee in the entire office.

Why? It was Danny's turn to buy more and no one else had thought about it.

Something inside Steve had snapped, just completely broke right down the middle. Before he'd known what he was doing the Navy SEAL had sent the coffee pot flying across the room. It shattered seconds before he grabbed the entire machine and launched it to join the pot in its demise. Still jacked up on rage and lack of sleep, Steve had then put his fist through the break room door and screamed a scream worthy of the hounds of hell.

When the other's had come running and saw the situation, Chin, the only one who dared, gently guided Steve to the exit and told him to go home and take a break.

A tight squeeze on the shoulder and Steve knew he needed sleep. He was still sore from his own ordeals and it wouldn't do anyone any good if he had a full on break down. It wouldn't do Danny any good.

But before he could drive home, he needed to stop his hands from shaking. He'd only gotten his truck back a day ago and wasn't about to put it in a wreck again. He was just about to go back inside and tell Chin he needed someone to drive him when his cell rang.

Smiling as he saw it was the Hawaiian man calling with impeccable timing, Steve answered.

"Hey Chin, I'm still in the parking lot," he said. "I think I need someone to give me a ride."

"I'll be there in one minute but you're not going to want to go home," Chin replied. Steve took his other hand off the wheel and looked back at the building. Chin jogged out with Jeff hot on his heels and running to his own vehicle. Both Steve and Chin hung up their phones as the Hawaiian got to the truck.

After they'd switched places and watched Jeff tear out of the parking lot, Chin pulled out with a severe look on his face.

"Chin what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Wright just got a call," Chin explained as he drove. "Lieutenant Percy was picked from the water just off the coast of Maui. He's in rough shape and Army Evac is flying him here to Queens." Steve sucked in a breath as he jammed on his seat belt to allow Chin to drive faster.

"Any sign of Danny or the others?" he asked.

"Sorry brah," Chin replied. "It's just Everett." Steve shook his head hoping to good that Danny and the others were still alright. Still, if Everett had made it out, then maybe Danny would be next to follow.

"What the hell was he doing in the waters off Maui?" Steve asked.

"No idea," Chin replied. "We'll find out… Are you okay?" Steve had to take a moment to collect himself and realize Chin was asking him a question. The two glanced at each other before Steve just looked out the window.

"I'm tired but I'm okay," he replied. Then with a wince of embarrassment he added, "Sorry about early."

"No worries brah," Chin smiled. "We needed a new coffee pot anyway."

They made it to the hospital in record time. Steve and Chin were steps behind Jeff as they charged through the halls toward the reception desk. Jeff opened his mouth when a man in scrubs came up to them.

"Five 0 and Commander Wright?" he asked. The three men blinked in surprise.

"Yes?" Jeff replied. The doctor smiled and jerked his head behind him. "The lieutenant is severely exhausted, dehydrated and has a bullet wound but he's refusing treatment until he speaks to you all. So follow me gentlemen, the faster this happens the faster I can treat him."

"Lead the way," Jeff nodded eagerly.

Moments later they were led into a hospital room where the lieutenant lay on the bed looking half alive. What skin that wasn't covered in gauze was red as a lobster with sunburn. His left arm was tightly held to his side in a sling, his lips were chapped and his eyes were half mast with delirium.

"Jesus, Ev," Jeff breathed. The worn man tried to open his eyes a little more. When he finally locked on his guests, an odd smile cross his damaged lips. A second later and he let out a chuckle.

"Can't believe it worked," Jeff croaked. "Or it didn't and I'm in hell." Chin, Jeff and Steve all looked at one another in confusion before turning back to the injured man.

"Ev, I know you're hurting right now but I need you to tell me where the others are," Jeff asked. Everett grunted and closed his eyes, for a moment, Steve thought the man had fallen asleep. But then the intelligence officer's eyes flew open once again.

"Kaho'olawe," he blurted out. "The Sub, the crew… Williams, they're all there… Jenny?" Jeff put a gentle hand on his subordinates shoulder.

"She's alright Percy," he replied. "She's been carefully watched by people I trust and in a secure location. We'll get her here as soon as we can." Everett closed his eyes once again as his bottom lip quivered a little.

"He was going to kill her," the young lieutenant squeaked. "I had to do it. I had to change the codes." Steve glanced at Chin and was glad to see the man was honed in on what was going on. No doubt, the Hawaiian would be able to recount this conversation word for word later.

Taking a chance, Steve stepped forward drawing Everett's tired eyes.

"Whatever you did you didn't have a choice," he said. "These people are evil, we know that… Lieutenant I need you to tell me what happened to you." Everett licked his parched lips before grunting once again. It was clear he was fighting the urge to pass out.

"Had to swim to Oahu," he slurred.

"What?" Jeff asked. The lieutenant gave another out-of-place smile.

"Williams…" he croaked. "He shot me… was the only way I could swim away." Steve's heart stopped dead in his chest, skipped a beat then did the samba.

"He _what_?" he asked. Everett smiled, grinned as his eyes slid shut.

"Everett," Jeff said leaning in a little more. "Detective Williams shot you?"

"W. W. M. D," was the delirious reply.

"We're going to get you help kid," Jeff said for lack of anything better. "Then we can talk. Jenny will be here when you wake up."

"What would McGarrett do," Everett slurred out with another laugh. Steve snapped his head back and puckered his face.

"What?" he echoed again. This time, when Everett's eyes closed they seemed to refuse to open.

"Saved m'life, Garrett," the man slurred. "Gotta save D'nny's too."

A second later and a the doctor came in shoving the three men back.

"Okay, we need to get this man taken care of. We'll let you know when he can see visitors again," he ordered.

Forced out of the hospital room, Steve regrouped with the others, ignoring his fatigue and pain.

"We need to get eyes on Kaho'olawe," he said. Chin nodded.

"I'll call Anders and get him looking."

"And I'll get intel to use any and all satellites they have," Jeff added. "We're going to have to be careful about this. We let Dartelli know where's looking at him-"

"-And he disappears never to be heard from again. At least until he starts World War Three," Chin sighed.

"There's something I don't get," Jeff said. "Why would he want Everett to chance the codes on the ship?" Steve thought about it for a moment but then snapped his fingers.

"Because he's still intending on selling the originals to the Chinese," he replied. Then his eyes grew with revelation, "Which means he still needs someone on the outside to broker the deal. That's why Gable was still here on the island. We need to find out what he knows." Jeff sighed.

"We didn't get anything out of him and you damn near hung him by his toenails," he said. "What are you thinking? Water boarding?"

"We didn't get anything because he had nowhere to go," Steve replied. "Let's give him somewhere to go." Both Chin and Jeff just looked at him in confusion. Steve smiled, "I think it's time Anders put his CIA credentials to work."

While Jeff stayed at the hospital Chin and Steve had headed back to the office. Amazingly when they had gotten there, there was a new coffee maker and a fresh pot brewing. Where it came from, Steve had no idea but he soon had a full mug before he'd explained his idea to the group. Now Anders was looking at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"Let me get this straight," the Jersey agent said. "You want me to jailbreak Reed and then let him escape? And how exactly do we keep and eye on him?"

"Implant," Steve replied. Anders sat back and flailed his arms in a very Jersey way. God Steve missed Danny.

"Coarse, what was I thinking," he said sarcastically. "I'll just ask him nicely to inject him before I break him out of prison." Steve shook his head.

"I'll come in last second, pretend I'm only just finding out what you're doing," he explained. "I'll attack him and stick him in the process." Anders looked at Steve, really looked at him hard and then to the others in the room.

"And you two, you're on board with this insanity?" he asked. Chin and Kono both shrugged.

"We're kind of used to it by now," Chin replied.

"And it's not all that insane," Kono replied. "Our plan doesn't involve anyone having to take a bullet." As Steve had explained his plan he'd also let them know how they believe Everett had ended up going for a swim.

The idea was crazy, even for Steve it seemed like to much of a risk but it had worked and that's what mattered.

Anders shook his head.

"You guys really are Wills partners," he sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

The whole process didn't take long. With Anders mic'd up so Steve knew when to come, he could hear the man barking orders to people and flashing his CIA ID all over the place. Finally Anders arrived at Reeds holding cell.

"Ha," Reed snorted. "I knew you were bloody CIA. So what's the plan? You drag me to an island with no name and torture me?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Gable but the only place we're going is Langley," Anders said. "I'm tired of Five 0 and the Navy getting in the way of my big boy work. Get up, we're leaving on the next flight out of here." The clatter of cuffs was heard and shuffling of feet.

"You're seriously taking me out of here by yourself?" Reed asked. "Ballsy I'll give ya that."

"Shut up and walk Gable," Anders snarled. "The sooner I get you back the sooner no one ever hears from you again." Taking that as a go ahead, Steve excited the room he and Chin had used to listen in and started down the hall.

Perfect timing as Anders and Gable rounded the corner just as he did.

"What the… What the hell is going on?" Steve growled. "Where are you taking him O'Reilly?"

"Away from you," Anders said. "I've had enough of you and your people getting in the CIA's way on this."

"Reed's mine, he's part of _my_ investigation," Steve played out. "You can't take him anywhere."

"Lads, there's enough of me to go around," Gable chuckled.

"Shut up." Steve and Anders barked simultaneously.

"Look, McGarrett, I'm sorry about your partner, I am but I've got National security on my side," Anders replied. "_Move_." Steve grabbed Gable's arm and gave him a tug.

"No," he growled.

"Oh boys, I'm touched I mean so much," Reed grinned.

"One more word," Steve snarled. "One more word and I swear I'll rip that smirk off your scum bag face." Reed's eyes flared up like Steve knew they would and the man's smile grew even wider. He was the type of person who got off on people's frustration and anger. The man wasn't a loyal countrymen and fierce fighter like some of the other SAS Steve had met in his travels. This guy was just a punk with a war fetish.

"I bet you Williams is already half way to the bottom of the ocean," Reed went on. "Probably wondered why his big bad SEAL couldn't save him. Eh Navy? How's your conscience today?" Now that _did_ get Steve angry. He'd been beating himself up since Danny went missing and the idea that he might be to late was not acceptable.

With a little more force than necessary Steve slammed Reed into the wall and gave him a solid punch to the gut. What Reed didn't know was that the ring on Steve's finger had a small pressure mechanism. The punch, injected the smallest of microchips into the criminal's skin.

"McGarrett!" Anders barked. He grabbed Steve and shoved him away. "This is why you can't be a part of this anymore. Now we're leaving!" The two men marched off and disappeared. A moment later Chin stepped out of his hiding spot and grinned.

"Nice shot," he said. Steve gave a half-smile back, it felt good to hit Reed again but it had been a risk. He just hopped the risks would start paying off.

"Kono's got eyes on Kaho'olawe," Chin said breaking Steve from thought. "Says you're not going to believe the images she's getting."

"Then let's get back," Steve ordered.

Kono was staring at the screens before her when the two men came in. She barely glanced back.

"Navy Intel has a satellite sending us images every five minutes," she explained staring at the screen. "This was the most recent one." Steve and Chin stepped closer and looked at the sandy shore of the uninhabited island.

"Is that a doc?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, looks pretty recent too," Kono nodded. "Big enough for a Sub to load and unload I'd say." Steve frowned.

"So where's the Sub and it's crew?" _And Danny_, didn't really need to be said. Because sure enough, though the sand leading to the dock was clearly disturbed and there was a neat line heading back to the tree line. There was no Sub, no nothing. "We missed them," Steve cursed.

"Not necessarily, watch this," Kono told them. She flipped to a different image that was no normal picture. The colours were odd and it was like looking into a negative with red, orange, white and yellow blurs. The interesting thing was, the inferred image showed a massive cold spot right inside the jungle where there should have been heat.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"Did my homework boss," Kono said. "_That_ is a test bunker. It was built to see how it could withstand all the bombings but it is a full capable bunker. The guys who've been going over to clear the island even stay there sometimes but a year the project was put on hold. There's still dangerous ordinates all over but they believe they've gotten the most serious stuff."

Steve got even closer to the screen, almost as if he could reach into it and pull Danny right out.

"We need to find out if there's anyone in there," Steve said. Kono nodded.

"Anders friends at Langley are positioning one of their own satellites that should have more power to see heat signatures inside the bunker. It'll also be a live feed," she explained. "They'll have something within a half hour."

"Good," Steve nodded. Just then his phone rang and he put it on speaker. "McGarrett."

"Didn't even make the airport," Anders replied with a sigh. "Stopped at a gas station because he said he had to piss. And before you ask, yes, I knew it was a lie." Steve's gut churned, he'd experienced the former SAS skills first hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Anders grunted.

"Choke hold wasn't all that fun," he replied. "I woke up alone in the bathroom. Gable and my rental gone. So's you know he could have killed me with your little plan McGarrett."

"The plain clothes HPD were with you the whole time," Steve replied as if it was no big deal. "They would have pulled you out if they thought you needed it."

"The choke hold wasn't enough to send them in?" Anders asked incredulously. Steve leaned over his phone on the table.

"We needed Reed to believe he was getting away," he replied. "Had to make it look real. They were instructed to step in _only_ if they thought you were in _real_ danger." There was a pause over the line before Anders spoke again.

"You're _punishing_ me," he growled. "That's why I was the perfect man for the job and not just some undercover. You're still pissed about this CIA thing!" Standing up again Steve reached for his phone.

"You did good Spook," he replied. Then hung up before the Jersey man could say anymore. Chin and Kono both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"That's cold brah," Kono said even though a smile was creeping across her lips.

The phone rang again and seeing Anders number again Steve rolled his eyes and answered;

"If you're after an apology you aren't going to get one."

"Oh I never do anything I'll soon regret," Answered an all to familiar voice. Chin and Kono went wide-eyed as Steve leaned in menacingly.

"Cahill," he growled. "Where's Anders?"

"Tied up at the moment," Jackson replied. "Now we have business to discuss McGarrett so I'm going to be a good boy and chauffeur your CIA friend here back to the office." Steve locked eyes on his team as if they could give him some sort of read on the situation.

"What business is that?" he asked.

"I've hacked into Dart's high secure communications, I did put half those systems together by the way. Long story short I now know what he's planning on doing with that Sub," Jackson explained. At this point in the game, Steve was almost afraid to ask.

"What's that?" he dared anyway.

"Uh uh uh," Cahill tutted. "I'll see you soon Commander. Don't worry I wont hurt _Agent _O'Reilly… much." And damn it all if Steve couldn't _hear_ that psychotic grin.

"What do you want from _me_?" Steve growled fearing he already knew the answer.

"Detective Danny Williams, Steven," Jackson replied. "I want my chew toy but I'd very much prefer for this other mess to go away first."

"I'm not going to hand him over to you," Steve spat.

"Steven… you're not going to have a choice," Jackson chuckled. "Not with the information I'm bringing to you. Try not to shoot me when I get there, I'd hate to have to abduct you again." With that the line went dead and everyone in the room was silent, deep in thought.

However the *ping* of a new message popped up on the table and all smiles were gone. Kono quickly opened it then opened the link on their computer table and zoomed in the image so they could all see.

Small birds zipped this way and that clearly showing the feed was live. But what had Steve's heart racing was a single but large warm patch that seemed to be under thick layers of the bunker's concrete. It was clearly the shape of a body.

A body that wasn't moving.

"Danno," Steve sucked in a breath.

"Move Danny, come on," Chin exhaled for the both of them.

"Boss look!" A single figure emerged next to the still figure on the ground.

"Get up Danny! Get up!" Steve yelled. The downed person twitched a little as if hearing Steve's command and looked to be raising a hand in surrender. But the looming figure didn't hesitate, he raised his hand and there was a bright flash. The figure on the ground went deathly still.

Steve couldn't breath, he couldn't even fathom that this would be the image in his head when he told Gracie her dear father was gone. The other figure made his way from the room, once again being blocked out by concrete just to thick to penetrate.

"Danny," Kono whispered. Steve closed his eyes, he needed to keep it together. He needed to be the leader that the SEALS and then Danny had turned him into.

"Shut it off," Steve said quietly. Thankfully Chin did as asked without a word allowing Steve to open his eyes again.

"Boss?" Chin asked quietly as Kono was concentrating on fighting her tears.

"I want on that island by midnight," he said. Chin gave a nod so Steve turned on his heels and into his office closing the door behind him.

He fell into his desk chair and looked to the photo on his desk. Danny, Chin and Kono with their arms wrapped around Grace. In that picture, Steve found his ultimate resolve; He'd deal with the devil himself even if it meant just getting Danny's body so it could be properly buried.

With Cahill, minutes out… he just might end up doing exactly that.

**Cliffie's make chapter stories so much fun! So do teasers...**

**Next time on Jersey Slip:**

**"Have I got your attention?" Cahill asked innocently.**

**"You've got the _world's_ attention," Steve hissed.**

**"Good." Then with all the strength Jackson had, drove the pen he was holding, into Steve's arm.**

**There you go friends! Almost to the end game! Enjoy!**


	13. A New World Order

**Okay, so been having some computer difficulties which is why this chapter took so long to post. Damn you technology! Damn you to... alright that's enough of that...**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and yes, this plot is so thick that it should be molasses... I loved that comment!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

By the time Anders and Cahill walked in the door, Steve had already laid out the ground work of a possible insertion on the island of Kaho'olawe. It time frame was to be in the water by midnight and touch sand by one am. It would be a decent swim but if a man with a bullet wound could do it, he damn well could too.

Chin and Kono were in their respective offices contacting the necessary military and Coast Guard patrol to make sure the even happened. Jeff had called shortly after Steve had entered his office saying that Everett was going to need some serious recharge time but he would be okay.

For some reason that gave Steve hope. Hope that he'd see Danny again and that Danny would hold out just a little longer. Because Steve didn't believe, _couldn't _believe he'd witnessed his best friend being shot dead. He'd continue to deny it until he saw Danny with his own two eyes. Whatever state the man may be.

Then a second ago, Steve had looked up from his own phone call with a SEAL friend who was going to help with his insertion. Anders walked in, limping slightly with Jackson proudly marching behind him. Behind _them _were two HPD officers armed and ready.

"Ringo I gotta call you back," Steve said. Without so much as a goodbye knowing the man would understand, Steve hung up and headed for his door. "It's okay guys we've got it from here," he told the HPD officers. The two cops looked wary but gave a nod and disappeared.

"Met us at the front entrance," Jackson grinned. "So nice of you to give me an escort."

"For all I know you're here to kill us all Cahill," Steve growled. "So why don't you let Anders go and start talking or those nice officers come back and take you away for good." By now Chin and Kono had appeared in their respective doorways, both with guns on standby.

Jackson glanced at the two Hawaiians then wrapped an arm around Anders in a twisted hug.

"Just you and me McGarrett," he said. "We don't need an audience."

"Tough," Steve replied. "You're going to get one."

"I _said_…" Jackson growled in a low dark voice. "We don't _need_ an audience." As he did so he tightened his grip around Anders' chest and hugged the man tighter. Only then did Steve see the glint of something very sharp tucked in the man's sleeve and directly above the Jersey native's heart.

"Fine," Steve said. Chin, Kono and even Anders looked at him as if he were nuts. "But they stay on the other side of the door guns ready and I cuff you to the chair."

"Kinky," Jackson grinned. But then he handed over the knife he'd been carrying and held out his wrists after shoving Anders into Kono. "Cuff away."

As Steve gave his coworkers a nod of reassurance, he led Jackson into his office and cuffed him to one of the extra chairs that had been brought in when everyone was having a meeting in one office. There was no doubt in Steve's mind that Jackson could be free of those cuffs in a heartbeat but the man seemed perfectly content to sit where he was just in front of the main desk.

Steve pulled up another chair and sat across from the man.

"Talk," he ordered.

"No coffee or chit-chat?" Sharpening his gaze and leaning in, Steve pointed out the door to the tv screens.

"There's a possibility Danny's already dead," he spat. "I hope to god he isn't but if he really is all you want out of this, every second you draw out your game is a second less you have of seeing him alive." Suddenly all the humour left Jackson's face. It was actually quite disturbing that with the slightest of facial movements, the cocky man before Steve turned into a dark soulless monster.

Jackson's dark eyes widened just slightly as his jaw flexed.

"You're lying," he said with a dormant put powerful rage.

"Am I?" Steve asked. "Let's sit here and sip coffee until his body washes up on shore then… Or maybe Max isn't even going to let you have _that._" The thing about complete obsessed psychopaths was that once they got something into their minds, it was hard to derail them. Steve could see the burning embers of frustration and anger in Cahill's eyes. He could see that the man was being kept from his prize and all for some plan of Dartelli's that he clearly didn't believe in.

Or didn't care about. Either way, Steve knew, as much as it disgusted him to do so, using Danny as a figurative bait was how he would control the monster before him.

Jackson's right eye twitched once, twice and again before he looked away obviously not wanting to show weakness in front of Steve. A moment later, the man turned back and the mask was on again.

"What does the date December 7th 1941 mean to you Commander?" Confused but curious, Steve replied.

"The attack on Pearl Harbour by the Japanese," he replied. "My grandfather was killed on the Arizona." Jackson just nodded though it was clear he didn't care.

"And how would you feel about an encore? This time, with nukes," he said. Steve just stared, not quite understanding what he was being told. Then it dawned on him and his eyes grew wide. "_There_ it is," Cahill chuckled.

"_Why_?" Steve blurted out. It was all he could think to ask at the moment.

"Max believes it's time for a new world order," Jackson explained. "And to do that the U.S. needs to burn by her own hand." Steve refused to let it show that his heart was going a mile a minute.

"Keep talking," he ordered. Jackson shrugged.

"Gabe was going to broker a deal for the launch and command codes that I hacked," he replied all to willingly. "That was part of the plan from day one. It's what Max was hired to do and he needed his entire band of merry nut jobs to do it. So rallied the troops and broke me out. He could have chosen any Naval base but he knew if he wanted me to go along, it would have to be Pearl."

"So it wasn't by accident," Steve said. "Dartelli knew Danny was here on the islands." Cahill's eyes lit up with that eerie excitement.

"He's known where Danny's been since the moment O'Reilly put me in prison," he replied. "All in the hopes that I'd rid myself of my detective and come back to work for him. Problem is, once I really got a hint of what was going on, I honestly lost interest. I mean, why destroy a world I have so much fun playing with?" In the back of his mind, Steve couldn't believe he was having such a normal sounding conversation about something so evil.

"So who hired you?" he asked. Jackson jerked at his cuffed hand a little as if to remind Steve he could be free any second.

"Ah that's where it gets fun," the insane man replied. "Turns out it wasn't a foreign country but our own beloved Agency of Central Intelligence." At that Steve didn't hide his shock, couldn't.

"It wasn't the Chinese?"

"Oh please," Jackson scoffed. "That's the oldest CIA lie in the book. No, Steven, turns out a little while ago some really stupid agent made an even dumber mistake and accidentally leaked all of those codes and commands to six different nations. Some of which aren't all that friendly with the States, get it? The guy might as well have CC'd the Taliban in an e-mail labelled "Come and get it"."

As crazy as it was, Steve was actually started to see where this was going.

"They needed to get the Navy to change all the codes without actually admitting what they'd done and fast," he concluded.

"Got it in one," Jackson nodded. "But it must have been the same agent in play on the decision-making because they thought they could sell themselves to Max as real terrorists looking for information. The thing is Max isn't stupid, he spotted the CIA screwing the pooch from a mile away. You have to understand something, Max _loathes_ the CIA."

"So why take the job? Did he want their money that bad?" Steve asked. Jackson let out an honest to goodness cackle then shook his head.

"He took the job _because_ it was the Agency," he replied. "We've all been burned by our countries first then the Agency second. Max had been planning an end game for years and along comes the very people he wants to destroy. They gave him money, means and motive to commit his final act of ultimate rebellion… Do you know what happens when a nuclear missile hits a volcano that's already late on its next eruption?" Jackson suddenly asked.

Once again, Steve couldn't hide his shock.

"Haleakala?" he questioned.

"Big time," Jackson said. "I mean, he's going to fire off everything that Subs got at all the major military targets. Just like the Japanese did way back when but imagine how much greater the fallout will be when the waste isn't just carried by the ocean to all continents but on the black spewing clouds of a massive volcano."

Steve sat back, he had to. This wasn't just a State case. It wasn't just something that Five-0 could run around the island kicking in doors and be home for a luau on the lanai. This was big, this was world-changing. This was the end of modern civilization.

"He's insane," Steve growled. "He'll never get away with this." However he was already thinking that at this point, even if the Navy did change all its codes by morning they still had an anomaly. The CIA could buy back the old codes but there would still be one Sub out there under no one's control but Dartelli's.

"Our lives are but a symphony conducted by madmen and written by tyrants. In our hearts we loved them but with our souls we despised them. Let it be on record that what we did was for our children, though it may not seem so. I say this not for myself and not because it is what was forced on me by the very individuals who cast us out but so that in future there will be those wise enough to learn from their predecessors mistakes," Cahill suddenly said. Steve frowned while Jackson grinned. "Page 23 last paragraph," he added. Then he glanced to the manifesto that was still sitting on Steve's desk.

"But why take Danny?" Steve asked.

"Because I have something Dart wants, rather needs to go through with his plan," Jackson answered. Then his gaze when stone cold again, "And now, he's got something _I_ want." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath. The enormity of what was transpiring and the absurdity that it was all being held up due to one loud mouth detective from Jersey was just a little much.

"And what do you have?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"A kill switch," Cahill beamed. "Quite proud of it too. They only way Max can act is if he can simultaneously shut down the power grid, back up generators, and all forms of communication to and from the islands. I built that and I'm damn proud of it. I can give him that and stealth capability… Steven I'm the only thing stopping Max from ending the world as we know it."

"You've made Danny the key to everything, he's completely innocent in all this," Steve tried. Again he learned that although Cahill appeared relatively sane, he was anything but.

"_Wrong_!" the man yelled. He strained against the cuffs holding his arm to the chair and shook himself slightly. Almost like an anxious dog. "Detective Williams is no more innocent than I am! I just admit and accept that I'm crazy while he continues to deny what he really is deep down inside." Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You have no idea who that man is," he snorted. He wasn't sure why, he just felt the need to back his friend and partner. Five 0 was a tight team, they'd survived a lot together and screw anyone who thought they could get in between that.

"_You_ have no idea who that man is," Jackson snarled rabidly. "Detective Williams nearly killed four people to catch me. Indirectly, he killed seven."

"I'm guessing _you _killed those seven peo-"

"He tortured one guy who I'd barely even spoken too," Cahill interrupted. "Held him in the trunk of his car for a day and a half."

"Danny wouldn't-"

"A woman I'd worked with, you know what he did to her? He hung her off a roof to get information… a twenty story roof and holding onto nothing more than her spindly little ankles. McGarrett, Danny wants to keep playing this game as much as I do, don't you see that?"

Steve was quiet after what he'd just heard. True or not it sounded more and more like all the things Danny ranted at him for doing wrong. If Danny had been that guy then went to great effort to change, it suddenly made sense why Steve would regularly have his ear chewed off.

Not being an actual police officer and having really no wish to be, Steve was enjoying his way of justice. However that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate and maybe even be a bit impressed when Danny came out with an obscure law that protected almost everything Steve did.

"Do I have your attention Steven?" Cahill asked innocently. He must have taken the silence as Steve actual wondering if he knew his partner. Still, the man had a point, if Danny could be sucked back into that life, he would be obsessed and do anything to get his man. Steve had been. Then he met Five-0.

"You've got the _world's _attention," he snarled.

"Good." The movement happened so fast Steve didn't even have time to process what was going on. The pen he'd left on his desk was snatched up in a second. With all the strength Jackson had, he drove the writing utensil directly into Steve's upper arm. Before Steve registered the pain, Cahill ripped the pen back out laughing all the way.

Howling in pain as the writing utensil, now lethal weapon, was plucked from his sinew and flesh, Steve punched Cahill in the face and stumbled away. Chin and the others were in a heartbeat later. They slammed Jackson back into his chair and both Anders and Chin held their guns on him while Kono bounced over to Steve.

"Steve!" she exclaimed upon seeing the wound.

"Had to get back what's mine!" Jackson laughed.

"You shut your pie hole!" Anders snarled shoving his gun in the man's face. "McGarrett, your call, get him out of here or shoot him?" And damn it all if Steve didn't seriously consider that for a second. Then he remembered who Danny was. Danny would want him to keep it together. However before Steve could answer, Cahill spoke again.

"Keep digging McGarrett," he grinned. "The chip should be in your lower arm by now." Steve went still despite clutching the wound on his arm and narrowed his eyes at Cahill.

"What did you say?" he growled. Cahill, never minding the guns in his face, locked eyes on Steve's.

"I'm crazy, not stupid," he replied. "You really think I'd carry the "kill switch" on me? Around Max?" Time seemed to stop for a brief second then his mind went on overdrive and he ran from the office.

"First aid kit!" he barked.

"My office far wall!" Chin yelled back. Within seconds Steve had ripped open the kit, grabbed a pair of tweezers and was staring at his small but deep wound. The idea of what he needed to do disagreed with him but nothing he hadn't done before. Or worse.

He dug the tweezers in.

He could feel something there and drew on every nerve of Navy SEAL that he had.

A moment later and after having plopped ungracefully down on Chin's desk to not take a header into the floor; Steve held a tiny, bloody, microchip.

"Chin!"

"Yo," Chin barked. It was only then did Steve realized the man was standing right in front of him with an incredibly disgusted yet impressed look on his face. Steve shakily handed off the retrieved item.

"Check this out and lock down Cahill with everything we've got," Steve ordered. Chin nodded but with a bit of hesitation.

"McGarret, should I even mention the hospital?" he asked. Steve narrowed his eyes, he was going to end this and he was going to end this come sun up.

"No," he growled. And true to their bond, Chin just nodded and walked out of the room. Steve turned to his wound, all he needed now was a needle and thread.

It was a new moon so the skies were dark, save the shimmering stars of the milky way. Not a soul was stirring around an island that had only recently started to dare see animal life.

Not a soul…

… Save the dark swim suit clad figure that silently emerged from the water's edge.

Having SEAL team Nine behind him and on board a regularly patrolling coast guard vessel, Steve was able to insert himself into the water without so much as a splash. He'd then swim for almost forty-five minutes before reaching the island of Kaho'olawe. Treading water for another half hour, Steve waited until he was sure he could get to the dock unseen. He then ducked under water, swam the final seven minutes without a breath then pulled himself onto the island.

For the last three hours before the operation he'd memorized the maps of where dangerous ammunitions had been removed and where some might still lie. When the operation had commenced, Steve took a breath, forgot everything and once again became who he'd been when he was nothing but a SEAL. A man with simple direction; follow orders, attain objective, _achieve_ objective, stop everything that stood in the way and get home to the people he cared about.

That last part, Steve had never before felt such a strong obligation to than he did at this moment. Not so much for himself as he did for Grace and the big Jersey family he knew Danny had back on the mainland. Danny was coming home, one way or another, Danny was coming home.

"The only easy day was yesterday," Steve thought to himself. When he'd originally told the others SEALS he was going to insert on his own, they'd said he was out of his mind going in without backup.

And that word in itself made Steve's spin stiffen, his pupils dilate and his tone drop an octave. At which point, he simple looked at his brothers in arms and said; "No." That was all it took, the less experienced individuals present had backed off like they'd been threatened with a gun. The experienced SEALs and Coast Guard officers had rolled their eyes and simply walked away.

So now Steve took some controlled deep breaths after not breathing for longer than the average human being and silently made his way from the water. The Sub was nowhere to be seen and from what he could tell, neither where the amount of people who went with it. Which meant his objective was that bunker and to get eyes on his people.

Working in the dark with nothing more than night vision on a bomb infested island probably wasn't such a great idea but Steve was relentless. If anything, the night vision just got in his way as he felt the dips and peeks from where several people had walked through the sand. He could almost see the satellite image in his head. He headed into the woods, where quite helpfully, a rope trail had been laid out leading directly to where he needed to go.

There was a single guard outside to which Steve actually found himself smiling. The man had night vision. The man had a flashlight mounted on his assault rifle. The man had several other armaments including a sizeable knife.

The mercenary… never stood a chance.

From the shadows Steve stealthily approached from behind. When he was a foot away, he whistled. The man swung but Steve pounced his vision going tunnelled. A second later, that mercenary was lying in the bush his eyes dead to the world.

For his part, Steve just pulled the body into a good hiding spot and then progressed into the first door of the bunker. A guard was a good sign, it meant there was something or some_one_ still in the bunker worth guarding. Hopefully, this trip wasn't just a waste of time.

As he quietly descended into the bunker Steve honed his ears, schooled his breathing and made sure his silence was silent. He came to a hallway with a series of heavy doors. Down at the end there was one that was slightly larger than the others.

Steve immediately recognized it as the area where the figure with the gun had retreated too. The area that was hidden by thicker concrete ceilings. Like a shadow on the wall Steve inched forward it, weapon raised. Once he reached the door where Five-0 had witnessed someone get shot, Steve took a breath, let it out then shoved the door open.

A body lay on the floor facing away from him. Blonde hair, medium build. Steve almost didn't dare approach but he had to. Checking the room and the hallway again, he moved forward.

"Danny," he whispered. Kneeling he rolled the body toward him…

**So... what's everyone think thus far? Anyone guessed how this story's going to end? Anyone wondering where exactly Gable is? Or what exactly Jackson's "end game" is? **

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Going Commando

**Zoinks... **

**Enjoy this one, I had fun with it! More importantly... Ninja Steve.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Danny Williams always considered himself a tough guy. Good cop or bad cop was debatable but tough, that was something that was bred into him since he grew up a shorter than average slightly scrawny looking kid on the mean playgrounds of George Washington Second Street Public School. Tough meant never breaking his streak of not puking. Tough was kicking anyone's teeth in if they went anywhere near his daughter with hostile intent. Tough was shooting a guy in the shoulder to help the man swim to freedom.

And dear god, Danny hoped Everett had made it because the punishment that had come afterward made the Jersey native wish he'd just turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. Max had beat him, he'd beat him hard then chained him to a wall in the bigger room with the other Navy personnel.

He was their lesson. Like the young ensign. He was the reason they shouldn't do anything that derailed Dartelli's plans… whatever they may be.

Already being slightly delirious due to the infection in his leg, Danny could do nothing more than lie there, chained to the wall. As much as he wanted to tell the terrified Navy personnel this was nothing and that they'd be rescued soon, he just didn't have the energy.

Honestly at this point even Danny was starting to give up hope. Had he really upset Steve so badly that the man wasn't even bothering to come to his rescue?

No, Danny thought jerking himself back to the conscious world. No way in hell was Steve going to leave him behind.

Jerking his head up Danny looked around him to where he'd been chained up. Next to him, the bruised ensign sat equally as bound with his head low. Those eyes held all the pain and fear in the world.

"Hey," Danny croaked out. The ensign jerked then looked up at him.

"You're awake, are you okay?" he asked. Danny grunted not bothering with a response. Instead he looked around himself and realized he was no longer in that dank room in the bunker. Squinting things into focus, Danny realized the pipes and walls around him.

"Are we in the Sub?" he asked incredulously. The ensign sighed.

"More importantly, the brig," he replied. "Dartelli brought us on board soon after that shot was fired." Danny remembered the shot, remembered it because it had startled the living daylights out of him and was the reason he'd passed out.

They'd been sitting in their holding room and had just finished being lectured by Dartelli on how they will all be a part of bringing a new world ordered, when one of the Mercenaries had come in. He whispered something to Max which apparently the psycho didn't like. That mercenary had the living hell beat out of him before being dragged to another room.

Then the shot had happened and Danny knew he was never going to see that particular mercenary ever again. It also meant someone was seriously throwing a wrench in Dartelli's plans.

"Steve," Danny grinned despite his bruised and battered body.

"My names Todd," the ensign replied in confusion. Danny looked at him and allowed his smile to grow.

"We're going to be okay," he slurred.

"How can you be so sure?" the ensign whispered back as if speaking louder would lead to severe pain. "This guy's nuts, they all are… I've got a family I'd really like to see again so how can you _possibly_ be sure?" Danny just leaned his head back on the bunk he'd been chained to.

"Because I've got a ninja," he replied with a delirious chuckle. "And if it's the last thing we do, he'll get us all out of here." Todd thankfully gave a sad but clear smile.

"Well as long as we've got ninja's," he joked weakly. All humour was left aside when suddenly the entire world around them shook, shuddered and rolled. The shot of adrenaline and fear woke Danny up to the most awake he'd been in hours.

"The hell was that?" he exclaimed.

"We breached," Todd explained. "We must be back at the island." Danny winced and tried to sit up.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A while," Todd replied. "Dartelli's having us do practice runs."

"Practice runs?" Danny asked. Todd nodded then looked away.

"He's going to nuke Hawaii," the ensign said as if he almost didn't believe it himself.

Danny never got a chance to process the comment as seconds later two burly mercenaries hauled he and Todd from their prison. The stars had still been out as the group was corralled back to their bunker. Danny was thankfully allowed the help of the ensign in half dragging half carrying him back to their cells once again.

When they reached the bunker door Dartelli suddenly stopped the group then grabbed the closest mercenary next to him.

"Where's Simmons?" he barked.

"Don't know," came the reply. "He should be here."

"Search the island," Max snarled. "Find him! The rest of you! Get them inside and separate our dear detective from the rest."

Danny was dragged to his room, thrown inside and chained to the far wall. With a vicious kick, the mercenary grinned at Danny and headed for the door.

"You know you're going to die down here," he said helpfully. And then the door shut with a thunk.

Lowering his chin to his chest due to lack of energy, Danny sighed. Maybe he was going to die down here.

"Hey Danno."

Nearly wetting himself in shock, Danny whipped his head up so fast he cracked it on the pavement wall behind him. Hissing with pain he slammed his eyes shut and dropped his head back down. But he could have sworn he heard that familiar cocky voice and dared look up a bit slower.

He looked to the far corner of the room that was pitch black. So dark even the single light in the room couldn't reach it. Squinting, Danny tried desperately to see something, _anything_, there.

And then it happened. From the blackness the shadows shifted then sprouted arms and legs. All in black and face covered in dark cammo paint with his favourite black sh**kicker cargo pants and boots, Steve appeared. The only thing really noticeable were his bright white teeth as the man's face split open with a grin of relief.

"S, Steve?" Danny asked incredulously. Steve quickly glanced at the door making sure it was closed then raced to Danny's side.

"You're not looking so good partner," Steve said. But Danny couldn't even fathom an answer.

"I'm hallucinating," he blurted out. "I'm hallucinating and _you_ are who I hallucinate? Why couldn't it be some half naked hot chick? What the _hell_ McGarrett? How do you even manage to ruin my dreams?" When Steve laughed, Danny couldn't help feel comforted that at least his hallucination was kind.

But then the black clad figure put his hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed. The detective's heart stopped, the hand felt real, Steve was _real._

"Steve?" Danny tried again.

"Yeah partner, I'm actually here," Steve said quietly. "And I'm going to get you out of here okay?" As the SEAL started to fiddle with the chains, Danny couldn't help but feel a massive over load of relief and sadness all at the same time.

"Steve… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whooshed out.

"None of that Danno," Steve said focusing on his task. "You can buy me some pineapple pizza and we'll call it even. Now how you doing?" Danny grunted and tried to fight the tears of absolute relief.

"A hell of a lot better now," he squeaked out. "So where's the cavalry?"

"It's just me," Steve replied. "I am your back up."

"Well considering you just appeared out of the wall like you were friggin' invisible, I'll take it," Danny snorted. Steve chuckled again and one of Danny's wrists came free.

"Almost missed you partner," the SEAL explained. "I took out the guard and found another dead mercenary. Poked around a bit and then decided I wasn't getting anything so I headed back to the beach to swim out for my pick up. This was supposed to be recon." Danny tried to process it all in his fogged mind.

"What happened then?" he asked.

"A Sub popped out of the water and I hightailed it back in here before I was seen," Steve replied. "I was going to hide out until I could find an exit but I'll take finding you instead." Danny's other wrist came free and he toppled over only to be clutched against Steve's broad chest.

"Everett?"

"He made it Danny," Steve replied. "You're completely insane plan worked… and don't think I'm going to let this "what would McGarrett do" business go." Danny snickered quietly into his friends chest but then a wave of pain washed over him. He grunted and moaned trying to curl in on himself.

"Easy, easy," Steve said. "Tell me honestly how bad is it Danno?"

"Bad," Danny wheezed. "My leg… s'infected. And I ain't runnin' any marathons anytime soon."

"S'okay, you never were a very good runner," Steve joked. Danny knew the man was trying to keep up some humour because it was obvious how bad of state he was in.

"Dartelli… s'goina blow up the islands," Danny breathed. "_Grace_."

"No one's blowing up anything and I have a stab wound to prove it," Steve replied. Danny looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Later," Steve told him. "Is the crew still on the Sub?" he asked. Danny shook his head.

"Th'keep us in here when they aren't being used," he replied. Steve's face was pensive.

"So most of the mercenaries would be down here not at the Sub?" he asked.

"Maybe it has a guard or two," Danny replied. "I'm kind'a missing pieces here and there." Then he saw the look in his partner's eye, "What are you thinking?" Steve looked down at him and smiled one of his smiles that told Danny he was about to get shot or, _or_ be party to one of the greatest ninja moves of his life.

"Do you think you can make it back to the beach if I helped you?" Steve asked.

"I'll carry _you_ if it gets me out of here," Danny replied.

"Good… sit tight for a second," Steve ordered. Scoffing at the very idea that he could go anywhere under his own power, Danny gave his partner a look.

There was something different about operational Steve vs. Five 0 Steve. Danny could tell just by the look in the man's eyes. When Steve spoke to him, trying to comfort him and make sure he was okay, his eyes were gentle almost playful.

Then as soon as he'd said, "sit tight," his eyes changed. They narrowed while the pupils seemed to widen just slightly and Danny knew, the man now meant serious business.

Getting up from his crouched position beside his partner, Steve made his way over to the door. He took a deep breath and then another before knocking on it. A moment later the door opened with Steve hiding just behind it.

The mercenary caught sight of Danny lying free as a bird and moved forward.

"Hey, how did you ge-ACK!" Never before had Danny actually been afraid of his partner. Steve just moved that suddenly and that quietly. Like an octopus he grabbed the man, enveloping him as he kicked out his legs and wrapped his arms around the man's head.

The mercenary struggled, tried to free himself, tried to call out but Steve had covered every angle. Then the Navy SEAL leaned in close to the man's ear and said quietly;

"You're a disgrace to whatever nation it is you came from." Then with a sickening crunch, the man fell to the floor dead. Danny couldn't comprehend what he'd just seen. Sure he and Steve had been in fire fights. Yes they'd both seen men die during those fire fights but this… this just seemed more personnal than Danny really thought either of them capable of. Sure Steve had always threatened and pretended to kill people but Danny have never actually seen him do what he was very good at insinuating. Apparently the SEAL wasn't all just talk. When it came down to it, he'd just snapped a neck to save Danny's life.

That meant something, more than Danny knew he even realized.

Steve looked up and walked back over to his partner and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. The same shoulder that had just snapped a man's neck.

"Hey, Danny, I'm sorry you had to see that," he said as if talking to a child. "But I couldn't let him warn the others." Danny just nodded, really not knowing what else to say. Steve took this as an okay to proceed and gently helped the man up.

Almost as soon as Danny was on his feet did the world spin and tilt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Steve said as he balanced the weight. "Easy, are you with me Danny?"

"Yeah… Sorry," Danny breathed. "Got up to fast." Truthfully, he wasn't all that sure if he could make it all the way back to the dock. After having just come from there, down those damn stairs, he really just felt like going to sleep for a few hours.

"They use the room at the end of the hall for meetings," Steve said. "My guess is most of them are in there right now so we stand a chance of getting out of here."

"The crew," Danny slurred. Todd's scared face was still stuck vividly in his mind.

"I know," Steve sighed. "I'd like to get them out too but we just can't risk it… We know where they are and I'll send Team 9 to disable the sub from the outside. It should at least slow them down. That and you're a big key to all this. I get you away, break the Sub, Dartelli's going to get frustrated and start making mistakes."

"Me?" Danny quizzed. Steve didn't answer, he just hauled Danny's mostly dead weight toward the door and glanced out.

"Here we go."

Danny was really actually amazed at how quickly Steve manoeuvred the two of them down the hall and back to the stairs. At one point, Steve shoved Danny into a small indent in the wall, practically smothering him as they waited for two more mercenaries to pass.

"We gotta go brother," Steve whispered once they were passed. At that point, Steve practically carried Danny to the stairs and when they got there, he _literally_ carried him.

They burst out into the cool Hawaiian night air and after a lightning fast silenced shot from one of Steve's guns, another mercenary fell and they were headed to the beach. They'd almost gotten to their destination when Danny felt his stomach roll and his vision gray.

"Oh no you don't," Steve whispered harshly. They tumbled to the sand but instead of getting back up Steve clutched his partner's shirt. "Come on Danny, we're almost home free."

"Can't," he breathed. A tear of exhaustion and pain squeezed itself from Danny's eyes. "Just can't. T'tired," he added. Steve shifted a bit as he reached for something in his pocket.

"Alright Danno, you leave me no choice," he sighed. "This might suck a little." Danny didn't get a chance to ask _what_ exactly would suck a little when Steve stuck an Epipen like object to his thigh.

A slight prick and a moment later and Danny's eyes flew open. His heart started trying to rip itself out of his chest and his body arched painfully upward. Flopping back down to the sand Danny realized he must have just been hit with adrenaline because suddenly things were much clearer and he suddenly was ready to keep going.

"Oh… my… _jesus_, St. Christopher!" Danny wheezed. Steve hauled him to his feet and this time, Danny was actually able to go mostly under his own power. "You carry that around on you all the time?" Danny breathed still feeling like he was floating.

"Always," Steve replied. "I wont lie though Danny, it's going to suck for you later. I mean _really_ suck."

"I just want to see Grace one more time," Danny said honestly. He'd been thinking that thought for a while now. Nothing else really mattered. "To hell with the consequences." Steve didn't reply to that, though he did give Danny a sidelong glance of concern.

They were close to the dock when Steve veered off their trajectory and steered Danny toward the water.

"Steve… I may be juiced but I can't, can _not_ swim right now," he panted.

"You wont have to," Steve replied as they went deeper into the midnight waters. "You just hang on to me and I'll get you to where you need to go." Danny groaned despite himself.

"I was captain of my high school swim team you know," he muttered. "Make me sound like such a damsel in distress." Steve chuckled as he expertly carried them into the ocean and away from the beach.

"Sure you were Danno," he replied. Then when they were deep enough into the water, Steve tapped the small black wire on his throat. "Smooth dog ready for evac plus one," he said. "Got a job for Huntsman and Flipper if they're up for it. Disable that Sub's rudders… Copy. ETA to target twenty minutes. Be advised medical will be necessary on pick up… Copy that Ringo, thanks buddy."

Danny would have laughed at how ridiculous Steve had just sounded. Would have had the salty water not been burning all his various wounds and the loud waves being an auditory nightmare on his sensitive ears.

"Hang on buddy, Gracie's waiting," Steve muttered.

Danny would be amazed with himself that he actually managed to swim for about five minutes. But then his body had given up, told him enough was enough and no forced adrenaline was going to stop it from crapping out.

Ever the true Navy SEAL, Steve hadn't even broken his strokes as he pulled Danny into his chest and rolled the two of them onto their backs. They finished their swim this way and soon were being hauled out of the water onto a black zodiac. The pilot zipped the thing around and started racing back toward a Coast Guard ship in the distance.

Though Danny was still conscious, he knew it wouldn't be for long. A second later, he would wish he'd already passed out when one of the men who'd pulled them aboard suddenly leaned in toward Steve.

"We've got a problem!" he yelled.

"We've got _lots_ of problems!" McGarrett yelled back over the crashing of the waves. "Which one are you talking about?" The man pointed back toward where the island was in the far distance.

"The one where it looks like someone just launched a missile!" Natural adrenaline kicked in again and Danny's eyes flew open. He raised his head just in time to see a white streak of rocket fuel drive a tube like object higher and higher into the air.

"F*** me," Steve blurted out. But then his eyes grew wide and he snapped his head back toward the Coast Guard ship. "Radio the Coasties! Tell them to abandon ship now!"

Because they all saw exactly what Steve had, the spiraling vapor trail was heading right toward their only way home.

That was when Danny's body decided to play the cruelest joke of all. He passed out to the frantic radio calls of those around him.

**HA HA! I love it... can I get props for Steve's awesomeness in this one? Can anyone guess how this story is going to end yet? Or what Cahill's "end game" is? **

**Hey wait... where exactly _did_ Gable get too? **

***evil chuckle***


	15. Cogito Ergo Sum

**Ooo, I hates computers but I love writing. Sorry for the delay in chapter posting. Starting to think I need a new computer.**

**Sorry to McKono4ever when I said I'd post this previous Wednesday... blame the tech gremlins! **

**Enjoy all and review please!**

Waking up was a very unpleasant, disorienting affair.

…Especially because Steven had no idea how he'd lost consciousness in the first place. He could feel a cold floor beneath him and as the waking world came back into focus, so too did the sounds of a steady large engine humming deep in the belly of a ship.

Desperately trying to fight the urge to just pass out again, Steve tried to recall what had occurred.

The last thing he remembered was watching helplessly as the Coast Guard vessel desperately tried evasive manoeuvres as the coiling cloud of death got ever closer.

Then, moments from impact, the world burned white-hot. A concussive wave blew Steve and he was sure everyone else, clear out of their small zodiac. That was when everything went dark for him, he hadn't even felt his body hit the water.

It had been so sudden and so violent that Steve still wasn't sure it had even happened. Only the radiating pain through his entire, already sore, body assured him it most definitely had. That, and the fact that there was something blocking the sight in his left eye.

Despite concern of a potentially serious it would be the humiliation and pirate jokes Steve knew he'd have to endure should he be forced to wear an eye patch. He could just hear Danny-

Steve shot up like he'd been tazed in the back.

"Danny!" he exclaimed out loud.

"Whoa! Easy commander," called a voice to his back left. Steve had to almost turn his entire upper body as Lucifer, Team 9's medic rushed up and pushed him back down into a horizontal position.

"Danny, where's Danny?" Steve demanded.

"They've got him in the infirmary, sir," Lucifer quickly explained. "We've got a lot of injured so you get the pleasure of the floor just outside." Steve grunted and stopped trying to get up now that he knew Danny was getting attention.

"S'he going to be okay?" he asked.

"He's pretty sick sir, but all things considered he's hanging on," Lucifer replied. "We're headed back to Oahu but there's a chopper coming in to take out the worst of the injured." Silently berating himself for only then thinking of the others involved, Steve once again propped himself up on his elbows.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Four critical, about a half dozen or so serious but survivable and a hand full of cuts and scrapes," the medic explained. "The boat took a bit of damage but nothing a good polish wont fix." Steve sighed and tried to blink the sight back into his left eye.

"What happened?" he asked still unsure of himself.

"From what I saw that missile self destructed at the last second," Lucifer told him. "Between you and us. Just enough to give us all a hell of a ride and flip you all out of the zodiac."

Finally Steve's contused brain remembered he had hands and gingerly reached up to his face. He could feel the gauze wrapped around his head and finally truly considered the possibility that his injury could be career ending.

"You've still got both you gorgeous eyes and most of your pretty face, Commander," Lucifer replied as if reading Steve's mind. "The zodiac decided to ride you for a change. Gave you a nasty gash on your face. A half centimetre to the right and we've be having a very different conversation."

"So this isn't permanent?" Steve asked.

"Doubt it," Lucifer shrugged. "But the doc's at the hospital would have my ass if I didn't cover the eye just in case." Steve let out a breath.

"Thanks," he nodded. Then he reached out to the medic who instinctively took his hand. "Help me up," he ordered.

"Why? So you can pass out again? Sir you've got a potentially serious head wound and a spectacular concussion. You need to-"

"Get _up_ lieutenant," Steve growled. "I need to get up and see my partner with my own eyes." Then he instinctively winced realizing what he'd just said. "Just… please," he added. The medic rolled his eyes but then hoisted Steve to his feet. The world danced and grayed for a second but Lucifer held him steady until Steve gave a nod that he was ready to go.

In the hard light of the infirmary, Danny looked a deathly shade of cream white blended with a tint of green. His leg was now wrapped with a bright white gauze and he had a series of IV's stuck in his arms. There were various other cuts and scrapes but by far the worst thing was the man's pallor.

Lucifer produced a chair from god knows where so Steve could sit vigil over his friend. Leaning in Steve looked Danny up and down and let loose a heavy sigh.

"Sorry I took so long Danno," he muttered.

"Should be," said a slurred voice. Steve jerked his tender head not quite realizing nor expecting Danny to be conscious. When Danny's bleary eyes met Steve's one, the detective developed a tired lopsided grin. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of napalm," he chuckled.

When Lucifer snorted out a laugh behind him, Steve just rolled his eye, glad his partner's sense of humour was ever-present and relentless.

"To soon?" Danny slurred. Steve shook his head and allowed himself a chuckle.

"Never," he replied. "Good to have you back Danno."

"Mmm," was the only reply as once again the detective slipped into unconsciousness.

Steve would stay at Danny's side until the moment the helicopter removed him and the other critically injured. At that point, he had to painfully wait until they made it back to Oahu.

Soon enough they were back and he was loaded into a waiting ambulance. After a few gruelling hours of tests, needles, more tests and more needles, Steve smooth talked his way into being released. Amazingly, although his concussion was a decent one and the knock to the head had blurred his vision to almost nothing in one eye, the doctor's believe it would come back. Until then, the world's fate in the balance, they'd agreed to release him on the promise he wouldn't be alone for the next seventy-two hours.

And yes, he's brilliant stitches that stretched down most of his face, had to be accompanied with an eye patch until the eye could take in light properly once again.

"Steve?" Looking up from the hospital bed he was sitting in, the Navy SEAL found Chin Ho standing there with an incredulous look on his normally stoic features.

"Hey Chin," Steve nodded getting to his feet. Chin was instantly at his side.

"They told me you got hurt Brah but this…"

"It's nothing permanent," Steve reassured. "We need to get back to HQ and start heading up a rescue/recovery mission. Danny okay?"

"Danny's getting pumped full of antibiotics, the doctor's are trying to bring the fever down before they decide if they need to do some surgery to remove neocrotic tissue from his leg wound," Chin replied. "And the only place you're going is home."

"Chin," Steve stated firmly. "One, I'm not supposed to be alone for the next 72 hours and right now you and Kono are the only ones I can trust to watch my back. Two; the islands are on the brink of annihilation. Would you rather have a one-eyed concussed me or no me at all?"

"You are so your father's son. I hate the fact that I'm considering that question," Chin sighed. "And you're sure this isn't because you don't think Kono and I can handle things?" At that Steve actually laughed as the two men headed for the door.

"Chin Ho you could handle this with your hands tied behind your back and belly full of Poi," he replied. "But I _need_ to see this through brudda, I _have_ to for Danny's sake."

"I hear you Steve," Chin nodded. "Come on, I've got a lot to fill you in on." Steve nodded, happy that Chin trusted him and also that it sounded like the Hawaiian actually had hope in his voice.

Back at HQ, Kono had given Steve a big hug and then asked him where his parrot was. She and Chin had a good laugh while Steve had no choice but to let them get it out of their system.

It was quickly back to business however. Chin explained how the Navy, now having a location, had surrounded Kaho'olawe with deep sonar, a regular patrol of ships and every satellite available to them _and_ the CIA. Basically, no one was getting on or off that island until Five-0 had a plan of attack.

After a quick call with Ringo, the most recent Commander of Team 9, Steve learned that they had managed to do damage to the Sub _after_ the missile had launched. Flipper and Huntsman had also been forced to lay low close to the island where they'd witnessed something interesting.

Dartelli had stormed up to the Sub and disappeared inside after the missile was launched. Twenty minutes later he came out dragging one of his own men and had put a bullet in him right there on the beach. Satellite images confirmed, there was still a body, there on the sand and it wasn't one of the missing naval personnel.

Max _was_ already making mistakes and it made Steve happy but also very, _extremely _nervous that Jackson Cahill had been exactly right. He was also well aware that the spawn of evil was still sitting in one of the holding rooms. According to Kono, he'd just sat there, for almost two days now, just smiling and quietly whistling to himself.

"Knock knock." Steve, Kono and Chin looked up as Commander Wright came through the door with a considerably healthier looking Lieutenant Everett beside him. The sun burn was still there and his arm was still in a cast but he was healthy and that was what mattered.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Steve said as he reached out to shake Everett's hand.

"And I should apparently welcome you to the land of the dead, sir," he replied.

"He's right you look like you've been through Hell Week all over again, McGarrett," Jeff replied. Steve just waved it off.

"I'm assuming your all here to get to work, yes?" he asked.

"I owe Detective Williams my life," Everett said seriously. "My wife and unborn child owe him my life. So yeah, sir, if you'll forgive me and allow me, I'll give you whatever I can."

"Good," Steve nodded feeling better about the intelligence officers for the first time since they'd met. "We're going to need all the help we can get right now. Something's happening I'm sure of it." He was sure Max was losing his grip on his ultimate plan because he was loosing his soldiers and loosing ground. But that didn't mean the man didn't have a back up plan.

Then there was Gable. Though HPD was keeping an eye on Reed, he apparently had just headed to a seedy motel, checked in and much like Cahill… was just sitting there. He hadn't made any move, hadn't made any calls, hadn't tried to sell anything to anyone. He just seemed to be waiting; waiting for god only knew what.

And Steve really wanted to know the _what_.

"We've got the entire country watching Dartelli," Jeff said. "People out there who are seriously considering just sinking that Sub all together. He's not launching anything without us shooting it down before its even left the Sub's launch bays." Steve nodded but he knew what everyone else was thinking. Even though the US government was prepared to scuttle their boat, they wouldn't do so until all efforts to retrieve its crew were made. That and no one wanted to force Dartelli's hand into doing something the world would very quickly regret.

Steve's mind was abuzz with all the current issues they were facing. He took a breath and tried to focus on one thing at a time.

"Chin did we get anywhere on the microchip I pulled out of my arm?" Everyone winced but Chin nodded.

"Exactly what Cahill said it was," he replied. "It's a virus of sorts, anything it infects when activated will be shut down for hours. Remember that skeleton key the NSA nearly lost a bit back?" Steve nodded and Chin threw up his hands. "Think of this as a whole key chain, only much _much _more complicated. It would take a team of guys years to decode the information."

"Then you'd better get started," Steve replied. Then he realized something, "Where's Anders?"

"Said something about running down a lead with the Company here in Hawaii," Kono replied. "He should be back any minute now."

"Correction, I'm back," the red-head said strolling through the door. He looked at the two intelligence officers and gave a nod. "Gentlemen."

"I owe you a punch in the face, _Agent_," Everett snarled. Anders didn't bat an eyelash.

"First swing goes to Wills, Lieutenant, get in line," he replied. Then he turned to Steve and raised an eyebrow. "You look like sh**." Steve tried to frown even though it pulled on his stitches.

"What lead were you chasing?" he asked. At the moment, he didn't have time to process snide remarks. Seek and destroy Steve had officially taken the lead.

When Anders suddenly looked around the room with a nervous air to him, Steve folded his arms across his chest in anger.

"Should you even be conscious right now?" Anders asked clearly avoiding the question. Then he caught sight of Steve's firearm strapped in its usual place and his eyes bugged out of his head. "I _know_ you shouldn't be armed!" he exclaimed. Ignoring the question Steve kept going.

"What lead?" he barked.

"I think I know why Reed and Cahill are sitting still," Anders replied on command. Steve raised an eyebrow, everyone did.

"The reason being?" Chin asked. Anders looked at the group, then backed up a bit.

"First everyone needs to promise not to shoot the messenger," he replied. Steve let out a low growl, his head was throbbing, his stitches itched and if he turned to fast he knew he'd lose his balance.

"I promise I _will _shoot if you don't just spit. It. Out," he said through grit teeth. He even went so far as to take a step toward the man only to have Chin Ho, ever the calm one, hold him back. "Speak. Now," Steve ordered.

"Well y'see… I think Jackson and Reed may still be working for the Company," Anders replied. Steve brought his shoulders back.

"W_hat_ did you just say?" Anders shook his head.

"I ain't to happy about this either and I'm pretty sure it's because I want to help Wills out that suddenly my superiors in Langley don't want to be so talkative anymore," Anders replied. "They confirmed Cahill's story about them messing up with the Navy codes… I wasn't supposed to tell you that by the way, but past that, every time I mention Cahill and Reed they just keep telling me over and over to "bring them in now"."

"How does that mean they're CIA?" Jeff asked.

"_Working for_," Anders reiterated. "Big difference. And I have a feeling because I was talking to some reliable friends higher up the food chain. They say there are rumours that they've been imbedded with Dartelli for _years_ just so they can take him down."

"How credible are your friends?" Chin asked.

"Especially considering what horrible crimes both men have committed," Steve added.

"Hence the working _for_ not _with,_" Anders replied. "Dartelli went off the reservation and took his people with him. I was lead to believe that their was no CIA involvement from that moment on. Which could have been entirely true until Cahill started making a lot more noise than he should have. The Company either reinstated their sleeper agents because with the issue over the launch codes they needed them to get to Dartelli or got in touch with them somewhere between here and Hawaii. Reed and Cahill are probably waiting for orders and being the head-cases that they are, the CIA's still trying to decide what to do with them now that they're out of favor with Dartelli."

"This is so FUBAR," Steve sighed. He raised his hand to his patch and closed his eye trying to stop all the swirling thoughts from making his head explode.

A gentle hand on his arm caused him to open his eyes only to realize he was sitting in a chair with Anders and Chin at his sides.

"Let me guess," Chin said upon catching Steve's good eye. "The world tilted on its access stopping you from keeping your balance… nothing to do with the idea that your skull was nearly cracked in two last night." Steve found himself laughing.

"Exactly," he told Chin and the others. Pulling himself to his feet, Steve shook off the haze of his concussion. "Let's go talk to Cahill," he said. "See what he says about this whole working with the CIA."

"_For_ not _with,_" Anders corrected again. Steve gave him the strongest glare he could manage and thankfully the red-head backed down.

Jackson was right where he'd been left. Sitting in a metal chair, wrists and ankles handcuffed to it with an additional chain cuffing the whole thing to a bolt on the floor. When Steve and Anders entered, Cahill stopped mid-whistle and looked up. When the man caught sight of Steve's injuries, the wild grin burst onto his face as if he'd been offered a million dollars.

"Injured looks good on you Commander McGarrett," Jackson smiled. "Would look even better if I'd been responsible for it but I'll take stock in the fact that it was probably Dartelli who had you shivering your timbers."

"Cute," Steve replied. "So how long have you been under orders of the CIA?"

The smile dropped from Cahill's face so fast that Steve actually took a step back while both he and Anders reached for their guns.

"Come again?" Jackson deadpanned. Steve hesitated but then decided to play things out.

"The CIA," he repeated. "What you didn't think we'd find out you've been their man on the inside all along? You and Reed are good little soldiers aren't you?"

Cahill's eye twitched, it twitched again, then it twitched so violently that the man had to look away, slam his eyes shut and twisted his head angrily to one side.

"What's going on Cahill? You pissed we found out your dirty secret?" Anders demanded. But Cahill seemed to lost in his own unbridled emotions. It took almost a full minute before the man opened his eyes and suddenly started straining in his chains.

"You need to let me go," he snarled. "I want you to let me go!"

"Tough," Steve replied. "You're not going to see freedom for a long ti-"

"I'm going to rip the skin off Danny's bones!" Jackson raged. "I'm going to take him apart piece by piece and I'm going to make him scream! I'll pull out his heart with my bare hands if I have too! I will destroy ever inch of him and make his daughter watch as I strangle the life out of him!" As soon as the insane ranting started, however, Cahill dropped back into his chair going lax. "I need to talk to Reed," he said with a dead calm. "Get him on the phone, _now_."

Steve turned to Anders incredulously who had an unreadable but slightly wary face.

"Do you want to explain that?" he asked. Anders snapped his head toward him.

"Me? How the hell should I know?" he asked. "But if they do still work for the Company, it's possible Reed's Cahill's spotter. The guy who's supposed to pull him out when things really go bad." Steve opened his mouth to say more when Kono suddenly pulled open the door and ran in.

"Boss," she said gravely. "Big problems."

"To late for phone calls," Cahill started chuckling to himself. Steve looked from Cahill to Kono and back again. Jackson in turn looked up at Steve, the darkness in his eyes told the Navy SEAL that something very, very bad, had or was going to happen. "You thought you knew my detective," Jackson snarled with a primal grin. "You haven't begun to see the monster that's inside him."

Steve didn't answer, he just headed out the door, Kono and Anders coming along with him. The door closed he finally truly took in the gaunt expression on the Rookie's face.

"How many new problems?" he asked.

"Three," Kono replied. "The first you know, Reed's taken out the tracking implant. His HPD tail decided to move in when they saw a maid go into his motel room and come out unscathed." Steve shook his head with a sigh.

"So what's the other two?" he dared ask. When Kono took a breath Steve felt a pit develop in his gut.

"Rachel just got to the hospital and asked the HPD guard on Danny where _you_ had taken Grace," she said. The pit in Steve's gut ballooned into an ulcer. His one good eye widened. Gable was a face changer, a ghost, sure height was an issue but if the officer watching Danny didn't know Five 0...

"Gable has Grace?" Steve whispered. He thought of the last time someone dared take Danny's daughter. The laws Danny was willing to break. The fact that he'd shot two people without hesitation to find the girl. That look. The look in Danny's eyes that Steve had never seen before and had honestly worried him.

"We don't know for sure HPD's got her picture and Gable's and are on high alert but considering…" Kono trailed off. Steve tried to quell his fear for Grace's safety. A fear that made him want to do nothing more than scour the islands kicking in doors and punching people in the face until he got the sweet little girl back.

And he wasn't even the child's father. He could only imagine what Danny would want to do when he found out.

"Danny… how's he doing?" Steve asked.

"And that's our third new problem," Kono sighed. "The IV antibiotics did their job, Danny was getting better, no surgery necessary."

"Was?" Anders asked.

"Rachel got in to see him and said Steve picked Grace up…"

"He may have been out of it but he knows, given the current situation, I never would have driven with one eye," Steve replied. "So where is he now?"

"Danny was a mess," Anders said desperately. "There's no way he could have walked out of the hospital under his own power."

"What do _you _think he would be capable of for his daughter?" Steve barked back. "Particularly considering his recent state of mind." Anders opened his mouth but then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah that's what I thought," Steve replied. He marched back into the interrogation room and pulled out his cell phone. Cahill raised an eyebrow.

"Give me the number," Steve ordered. "Find out where Gable is." Jackson grinned.

"555-6502," he replied happily. With a heavy heart, Steve dialled the number and put it on speaker.

"Aie?" Reed's unmistakable accent came through. A car's engine was rumbling in the background.

"It's Cahill," Jackson said. "Where are you?" There was a chuckle over the line before Reed replied.

"Your little friends told you I was moving did they?" he asked. "No matter, it's every man for himself, old friend. Got the official word, the Company's abandoned us and so has the Dart. Time to take matters into my own hands." Jackson's eye curiously started twitching again and Steve knew he would never witness a more pure insanity than what he was witnessing right now. We all have our end games Jackson," Gable replied. "Max, you, me and each one is to satisfy our individual needs…"

Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots in the background, Jackson jerked as if he'd been shot himself. "… Oh dear… I think I've just killed two of HPD's finest… Commander McGarrett, you are still listening aren't you?" Steve swallowed hard and worked his jaw.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Good, there's someone here who'd like to say hello… go ahead sweetheart."

"Uncle Steve?" For a man who'd seen and experienced more suffering than most, Steve suddenly felt like all that had all been a walk in the park.

"Hey Gracie… are you okay?"

"I'm scared," Gracie sniffed. "I want to come home, I don't like guns." Steve clenched his jaw, he refused to show any sort of weakness, particularly because he already looked like crap.

"Don't worry Grace, I'm going to bring you home okay? Everything's going to be fine."

"I want Danno, Uncle Steve." The SEALS heart broke right down the middle but before he could say anymore there was a shuffling noise.

"Grace is a very astute girl, Commander McGarrett," Gable chuckled. "Smart like her father, like Jackson, like Max and like me. Unfortunately, I need Detective Williams all fired up and ready to make mistakes as you, Commander, have already done to Dart."

"Why do you need Grace?" Jackson suddenly asked. "Why do you need _my_ detective?" Steve ignored the question from Jackson but listened to the answer.

"That Sub isn't the only access to Nuke's, Max has. He's been putting together dirty bombs for _years,_" Gable replied.

"What?!" Jackson asked, he genuinely sounded shocked at the information.

"Why should I believe you?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm a man of shameless wealth and if the world burns, as I'm sure my accomplice has told you, I lose my chance to toy with it at my leisure," Gable replied innocently. "That final event is most assuredly going to happen McGarrett, unless you can be in _nineteen_ different metropolitan centers at once. To that end, sir Cahill, since it seems we're on the outs from all parties, sorry but I think I'll be cashing in our little partnership."

"Williams is mine!" Jackson snarled into the phone. "I'll find you! I'll go to the ends of the Earth if you touch him!" If Steve wasn't terrified of the absolute obsession that Cahill was showing toward his partner, he might have been a little glad yet another person was willing to fight for Danny's life. If only to try and end it later.

There was also that it appeared Grace was yet another tool to get to his partner. Danny, a simple man from Jersey, who wanted nothing more than to be a good man and help his daughter, was amazingly so important that three psycho's were obsessed with him and the world's fate rested on how he handled his daughter's _second_ abduction.

Simple as a monkey on coke trying to figure out a rubrics cube.

"Enjoy death row, Jackson," Gable chuckled. "And McGarrett? Enjoy knowing that no matter what anyone says, everything that happens from here on in, is because you couldn't handle one fired up ball of Jersey fury."

"Uncle Steve!" the scream in the background was the end of the phone call. Steve would have been sick, if he'd actually been able to eat anything in the past few days.

For several moments, no one in the room said anything.

Then Cahill started laughing, shaking actually, with the maniac giggles.

"The detective's about to turn himself inside out, Commander McGarrett," he said. "Because back in that warehouse, back when I was making the detective hope for life and plead for death, Reed and I decided to sew a microchip into him. That chip has everything the two of us need to disappear." Now Steve felt his heart stop in his chest, he squared off with the deranged man.

"You did _what_?" he demanded. Cahill's eyes twitched and flared as he laughed. It was a cold, heartless laughter of pure shameless amusement at the great cost to others.

"Everything Reed and I need to disappear and be rich men," he laughed. Anders lunged forward and grabbed Cahill by the shirt, shaking him violently.

"So why are you telling us this?" he spat. "Why the hell are you telling us this if all you've ever wanted was for Wills to die?" Jackson kept right on grinning at the man and leaned in.

"Because I know I can't let anyone else see that moment before he dies," Cahill said. "Gabe's got no right to take his daughter and to force that second in which a great man like detective Williams dies by his hand. Only I do and only when _I_ decide it's time for him to leave this world." Anders dropped the man and stepped back shaking his head.

"You really are completely nuts," he breathed with an air of disbelief. "Completely out of your head mental."

"Danny's mine!" Cahill barked like a petulant child. "He's _mine_ and you ruined it by finding out we never stopped working for the CIA!" Steve's head was swimming and now, he had a missing innocent girl to add to the end of the world troubles he was facing.

"Watch him," he hissed at Anders. Then he walked, slightly stumbled out of the interrogation room.

He only made it around the corner with Kono on his tail when a wave of dizziness brought him to a halt leaning against the wall.

"Boss?" Kono questioned. "Y'alright brah?"

"Fine," Steve wheezed. "We need to-"

"You need to let me at Cahill," said an all to familiar but very strained voice. Steve sucked it up and tapped into every last reserve of strength before looking up.

Danny stood in the doorway at the end of the hall, leaning on his cane, pale as a ghost, one foot in the grave and the other one on a banana peel. But his eyes… his eyes were filled with all kinds of wrong.

"Danno," Steve tried. "You should be in the hospital." When Danny narrowed his eyes on Steve, the professional soldier suddenly wondered if he was out of his league. "Danno…" he tried again.

"No," Danny said coldly. "No, no… nope…" the man said shaking his head, he looked up again and glared, "Where's my girl Steven, where's Grace?"

And Steve knew he had no choice but to answer.

"Reed's got her, Danny," Steve said trying to reign in his own emotions. He also knew the look in his partner's eye demanded nothing less than perfect truth. "He's doing it to draw you in, to break you," he tried. However upon seeing his partner's increasingly crazed glare, disturbingly similar to what he'd just seen from Cahill, Steve raised his hands. "Danny, listen to me, we'll get Grace back. I promise you we will, but if you go off half cocked right now all that's going to happen is people get hurt. People you care about, you love with everything you've got, get hurt, okay?"

"Then you'd better be ready to shoot me Steven," Danny replied with a dark growl. "Because I'm done playing nice, I'm done being the "good cop". I'm very much so _done_ being by the book on this one. Someone's threatened my life, my future, my hard work but most of all, _most of all, _my beautiful baby girl. She's the only thing I've done absolutely right in my life. M_y_ life in exchange for hers? Fine, because you know what… you know what _Steve_?"

Steve nearly passed out with shock and adrenaline dump as his partner, his friend and Ohana raised a gun to Kono and he.

"I _will_ kill to protect her," Danny breathed. "But I respect you, I _care_ about you guys to a point that I don't want you involved in what I need to do. Let me talk to Jackson, get answers on Reed, get my baby girl back and then, _then_ you can talk to me all you want. You can talk 'til you're blue in the face." Steve felt his heart constrict in his chest just as Chin suddenly punched through the doors behind his partner only to screech to a halt when he saw the raised gun and the situation. Chin's eyes widened but it apparently didn't deter him.

"The Sub's on the move," Chin said clearly analyzing the situation as best he could. Then as if it wasn't bad enough he added, "And Dartelli called a second ago. He's on hold asking to talk to you Steve." Anders paled, Kono took a breath. Steve didn't dare move while Danny's eyes flared with unbridled, uncontrolled, but more so _dangerous_ rage. Steve slowly raised his hands and stepped in front of Kono.

"Danny, put the gun down," he said with his most authoritative voice. In response, Danny cocked the weapon, levelled it at Steve's kill zones and narrowed his eyes.

"Grace's saftey and Cahill, I don't really care about anything else," Danny snarled. "Get out of my way, _**now**__._" Knowing his partner was delirious with medication, pain and fear, Steve decided to try a new tactic. He took a step forward.

"I can't let you do this partner," he negotiated. "I can't let you throw away seeing your daughter smile every day for the rest of your life because you got her back only to get the death penalty for killing everyone and everything who tried to hurt her." Danny jerked his head to one side, his eye twitched and Steve felt a cold wash of fear, goose bump his skin. He raised his hands fearing what came next.

"Danny… Danno come on now," he tried. But it was clearly to late. The Jersey devil slipped the safety off, cocked his weapon and steadied his aim, ready to fire. Even more terrifying was the single tear that slid down Danny's cheek.

"I'm _sorry_ Steve," he choked. "I'm sorry you have to see who I really am." Before Steve could say anything, before Kono could screech out a call of alarm, Danny's gun discharged…

… and a stunned human being, shocked at the bullet tearing through his tender flesh, fell to the ground.

"D, Danny…" Steve choked out.

"Never get in the way of a father protecting his child, McGarrett. Never get in the way of _me_ protecting my baby girl," Danny said readying his weapon again and moving forward. "I am as dangerous as everyone's been thinking… and I _am_ all they should fear."

Steve didn't say anything, _couldn't_, the man who was walking past him was a far cry from the man he'd assumed he'd known.

But the man was exactly what the Navy SEAL expected from a father who only wanted to protect his flesh and blood. Steve accepted that, forgave Danny for it and most of all, as he felt the swirl of unconsciousness take him, silently begged that one day his partner, his brother, would eventually forgive him as well.

**Um... wow... who wrote that!? Not ME! Lolz... please don't hate me, this will all work out in the end!**

**Can't WAIT to hear reviews on this chapter!**

**PS. For all those who think I don't based on this chapter, I do LOVE Danny! *pats on head* **


	16. One Thing Left To Live For

**Okay, so this is taking longer to finish than I thought. Though the story is completely written, I didn't realize until I started separating it into chapters that it's a bit longer than anticipated. Can't stand short chapters but also chapters that are too long mean I can't secretly read them at work or school... HA! You know you all do it!**

**That said, these last few are going to get dolphin punching crazy!**

**Hats off to those of you who caught on to just how that last part was written... Did I _really_ shoot Steve? I mean, the dude's already blind in one eye! And well done to Live4starwars who actually caught on where I was going with this!**

**Thanks for the great reviews! ****P.S. Season premiere? AWESOME. My thoughts? Wo Fat is Steve's half-brother, that's why momma let him go and why Wo Fat didn't shoot her in the face. He didn't know who Shelburne was either... And come on? Both of them are tall dark-haired super ninja's! And Momma Steve should get slapped for talking to Danny like she's known him for years! Bad Doris, no cookie!**

**Sorry *pats self on head* got carried away... on with the fic shall we? **

Danny couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he looked down at the man who now bled from the shoulder. The detective's heart was pounding in his ears as the smoke cleared from his weapon. A small part of his brain screaming at him because he'd actually fired off a shot inside the station.

For a brief second, of all the people in the hall, no one moved. Anders had quietly come out into the hallway upon hearing Danny's voice. Kono and Chin had been so focused on his gun and undoubtedly the wild look in his eye, that they'd failed to notice the figure creeping up from behind.

That was who Danny put a bullet in and as shocked as he was, he didn't regret it for a second. The same part of his brain that scolded him was also telling him he should be concerned with Steve, who lay unconscious on the floor at the moment. But that part of his brain had gotten very quiet recently. With Grace in danger, it had all but gone silent.

"Where does Reed have my daughter?" Danny hissed. He glowered at the man as best he could despite the dizziness. His words seemed to break everyone from their trance. Kono yelped and rushed to Steve's side to check for a pulse. Anders and Chin slowly got to Danny's side.

Jackson, lying on the floor clutching his shoulder, grinned up at him.

"Where ever he wants," he laughed. "Did it feel good to pull that trigger Detective? You even managed to hit the same spot Dart did! Good aim soldier!

"Shut up Cahill or we let you bleed to death," Anders spat. Then he reached toward Danny very slowly. "Wills, I'm going to put my hands on yours and you're going to release your weapon on the count of three."

Danny's hands started trembling even more as Anders' palms came to rest around them.

"I need to find Grace," Danny shook.

"And we will Danny," Chin said. "But you need to give up your piece."

"Cahill and Reed are on the outs with each other," Anders added. "We just heard the phone call, he really doesn't know where Grace is. The sooner you give me the gun the sooner we can get out there looking for her okay?" Danny however tightened his grip, a flash of rage nearly buckling his knees.

"No, it's a trick," he snarled. "It has to be, he knows, he knows where she is!"

"Detective Williams!" Anders barked, startling Danny a bit. "On the count of three you will be relieved of your weapon by choice or by force!" Something in Danny responded to the threat, like his Sergeant all those years ago who'd thoroughly ripped him a new one. It was a tone of "I know you're a good man but right now you're acting like a dick."

"One," Anders started. He slowly started putting pressure on Danny's hands lowering the weapon away from Cahill to the floor. "Two!" he barked out. That time it almost felt like Danny'd been slapped and his love for his daughter was waging war with his common sense. "Three!"

"No!" Danny barked but true to his black belts, Anders twisted Danny's wrists in a whip like motion. He grabbed the gun, tossed it away and then shoved Danny face first into the wall. "No! NO!" Danny exclaimed as he struggled to be free.

"Kick him while he's down, eh Agent!?" Jackson laughed. The sound of his voice sent Danny into overdrive.

"Get him the hell back into the interrogation room chain him up and lock the door, for Christ sake!" Anders barked. Chin hauled the man away while calling HPD for backup and paramedics. "Calm down Wills! Calm down!"

It was the groan of a familiar Navy SEAL that instantly stilled Danny in his struggles. Steve, Steve wasn't just a hurting friend, Steve was the answer. Steve was the guy who dropped smoke bombs in sky lights. He was the guy who used grenades to open doors. He was the guy who jumped out of a perfectly good airplane into icy waters miles of shore and called it "fun".

Quite simply, Steve McGarrett was just_ the guy_.

"Steve," Danny breathed. Sensing his calm body language, Anders finally let up on his grip allowing Danny to turn his head to his partner. Sitting up against Kono, the Navy SEAL was starting to come around.

When Danny's last seen Steve, he'd been drugged up the eyeballs and delirious. He'd almost thought he was imagining things when he saw an eye patch and a scar worthy of Davy Jones himself. Now, slightly less drugged, Danny was actually deeply concerned to see his best chance at getting Gracie back, floundering on the floor pale and injured.

"Steve... is he okay?" Danny asked.

"Just passed out brah," Steve slurred. "G'me a minute to find my legs."

"You both should be in the hospital," Chin said as he reappeared. Four HPD officers had come running in moments ago with two paramedics, one of whom started toward Steve only to be stopped by Chin. "Don't even bother, your man's in there, gun shot wound through and through," he ordered. Then to the police officers, "Watch him carefully."

When Steve struggled to his feet with Kono's help he finally used his good eye to seek out Danny.

"Honestly thought you were going to shoot me, Danno," he said with a grin. Finally allowed to turn to face the man Danny took a breath.

"Don't tempt me," he replied jokingly. However the smile fell away and he turned to Chin, "Didn't you say Dartelli's on hold?" he asked. Steve jerked, apparently he'd almost forgotten that little detail and the time frame they were now on. He staggered forward, grabbed the wall and shoved Kono away before taking a breath and marching back to his office.

"You guys are meant for each other," Anders sighed. "Come on Wills."

"I'll stick with Cahill and let you guys know," Kono offered.

Two hours later, Danny was sitting in Steve's office on one of the big soft chairs his head in his hands. Dartelli hadn't been willing to talk, hadn't been willing to listen, he's simply proposed an exchange. Six, six, of the abducted Sub crew for him. They had till 6pm to decide. Worse still was that any chance of getting to the Sub via sneaking around the island of Kaho'olawe had been nixed. Though Team 9 did manage to damage it enough so that it wouldn't be able to dive or steer well, it had enough power to move a few miles off shore.

Basically, it had a highly defensive position now. No one could get near it without being spotted before they were even within range of the beast.

He hadn't called Rachel. Hadn't dared. This was the second time this was happening and it was the second time it was happening because of his old career. He'd turned his cell on silent after having it ring and for the millionth time Rachel's name popped up. He knew she was with Stan, with HPD, they would take care of her at the moment because honestly, he couldn't.

While Cahill had to be taken to the hospital, laughing all the way. The two naval intelligence officers along side Chin and HPD were scouring the island for Reed and Grace. Danny had been trying to help for the past little while but a moment ago, he'd gotten so dizzy that Anders had guided him into Steve's office and sat him down. Honestly Danny'd felt a little embarrassed by that, here he was with a simply stick to the leg and a slight temperature while Steve was still running the show.

One eyed and half dead, Steve was still moving around the office like he was 100%.

"It's because you've lost your mind, they all know it and he's trained to withstand torture," Danny muttered into his hands.

"I'd say you're learning to withstand torture pretty good yourself brother." Danny winced as he raised his head only to find Steve standing in the door way. The man came in closing the door and took up the chair next to his partner. "You know we look ridiculous right?" Steve asked after a moment of silence. Despite his heavy heart, Danny snorted.

"You know when I was kid I wanted to be was a pirate?" Danny replied. Steve raised his good eyebrow and smiled.

"In Jersey?" Danny shrugged.

"We had the Hudson," he replied. "Mikey G was my best friend in elementary school. Only kid bigger than me who could get away with short jokes. Him and me had a plan to run away, get a boat and become the fiercest pirates known to man." Steve chuckled.

"And how'd that work out for you?" he asked. Danny shook his head.

"Mikey couldn't swim and was terrified of what my mother would do to me if she found out I robbed somebody." Steve barked out a laugh but just as quickly hissed as the stitches on his face pulled. After letting his partner fight off the pain Danny knew was there, the detective spoke again. "I don't need to tell you what Grace means to me Steve," he said.

"No you don't Danny," Steve replied. "Just like I hope you know how much she means to me, Chin and Kono." Danny took a breath and nodded, he'd had a lot of time to think recently. He leaned forward and looked Steve in the eye as he reached for his badge.

"I do, which is why I'm going to give you this." Steve's eye budged in shock. If Danny hadn't known the seriousness of what he was doing, he would have laughed at the ridiculous look on the man's face.

"I'm only holding onto this until you ask for it back," he replied. Then added for assurance, "Because you will ask for it back once Gracie's safe." Danny just hauled himself to his feet and gave Steve a sad but true smile.

"For both our sakes, don't get your hopes up," he replied. "There's only so many people I can live with disappointing in one lifetime." Steve frowned and opened his mouth to reply. Undoubtedly to refute the statement but suddenly Anders came running through the door way a look of dread on his face.

"What's up?" Steve asked. Anders gave Danny a hesitant look but then turned to face Steve.

"Gable just sent us a video," he replied. Danny felt his body start to shake and this time, it wasn't because he was feeling faint. The sheer unbridled rage that was flowing through his veins nearly did grey his vision. Instead, he stormed out of the room nearly shoved Chin out of the way and slammed his hand down on the computer table opening up the video.

Helen of Troy was said to have launched a thousand ships to war because she was so beautiful. Danny was ready to launch a million upon his daughter's face appearing on-screen. Her face was tear-stained, her eyes wide and unsure with terror and her small body trembled ever so slightly. Then a hand from off screen gently tugged at the little girls pig tales.

Danny. Was. Livid.

"That godless son of a whore," he whooshed out.

"Gone on sweet heart, just like we talked about," Gable said off screen. Grace sniffed and looked down.

"I want to go home Danno," she said quietly. "But the man says I can't until you come meet us." Though he didn't want to take his eyes off his daughter, Danny had to close his eyes, take a deep breath and focus. The rage was consuming but it wouldn't help if he missed any clues in the video of where his girl might be.

The camera angle shifted and Gracie disappeared, leaving only Gable's smiling face.

"Detective, at sundown I'll contact you with a location," he explained. "You come and you come alone... And since I know your dear compatriots are listening in I'd like to give them a little warning. If the detective's not alone upon arrival, dear sweet Gracie will learn exactly what her father experienced at Jackson's hands." Then with a wicked self satisfied chuckle he added, "And no, Commander McGarrett, I'm not above torturing children." With a final whimper from Grace, the screen went black.

No one spoke.

That was until Danny sucked in a breath and pulled his gun from its holster. Everyone in the room tensed while Jeff, who was closest, threw his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. But Danny had no intention of shooting up the place. Instead he jammed the weapon into Steve's hands and pressed it against the man's chest.

"I think you need to hold onto this too."

"Danny..."

"Take it!" Danny snarled causing everyone to jump. Then everything hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had two similar deadlines. He'd have to be in two places at once. He would choose saving his daughter over six submariners, sadly he knew that. The problem was, he also knew that choice would mean he'd never be able to look the little girl in the eye every again. He was a broken man of broken promises and a broken heart.

"I need some air," Danny said quietly.

"Danny," Steve tried again but this time the detective held up his hand.

"Just find my daughter," he said barely above a whisper. "I'm begging you." With that, Danny headed out the HQ doors and once outside took a breath of Hawaiian air. He'd made it all the way to his Camaro when he realized he didn't have the keys nor was he in any condition to drive. But his legs were definitely not going to take him any farther. He was just about to turn around and admit defeat when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I told you you'd hate a tropical island," Anders said gently. Danny just shook his head before the jangling of keys caused him to look up. "Where do you need to go?" he asked.

"Home," Danny found himself saying. "Grace has a stuffed bunny... she's going to want that when she's found." Anders didn't say anymore, he just drove.

The ratty looking stuffed animal had been given to Grace when she was born but upon Danny and Rachel's divorce, the little girl had made sure it always stayed with him. Her innocent reasoning being; "As long as it's here, you know I'll always be back." Damn it all if that hadn't made Danny burst out in pride. He collected the item from her bedroom, took a few minutes to breath, then headed back to the kitchen where he'd left O'Reilly sucking on a beer.

As soon as he entered the room it dawned on Danny this was really the first time they'd been alone together.

"You're CIA," he said. Anders winced and slowly put down his beer.

"I used to be a detective," he replied. "Then the Agency approached me and... hell they pay better. I didn't have a family, I didn't have commitment to where I was from, all I had was my job, and I took pride in that." Danny actually found himself laughing.

"You and McGarrett should hang out more," he replied.

"Terrifying thought," Anders muttered. "The guys a ninja on steroids. He's got no equilibrium right now and he could still walk a tight rope." Danny laughed again then hobbled his way over to a chair and flopped down into it.

"You could'a told me you were a Spook," Danny replied with a sigh. "It ain't like we were partners. Hell I was convinced you were happy to take the Cahill case from me."

"I was, cause I knew what he was capable of and I knew you'd gotten his attention way more than anyone should have," Anders replied. "That and it was technically always my case." Rolling his eyes Danny just shook his head and looked at the stuffed rabbit before him. The bunny tilted left slightly, then flopped onto it's side as if it's stuffing had lost the will to stand without it's owner. "Oh come on," Anders groaned. "I'm getting grief even from the rabbit."

"Bunny's got good tastes," Danny replied. Then he looked up at the man he thought he knew. "That's why you never signed on as my partner. You had to keep your distance but stay just close enough."

"That and your track record of injuring fellow officers," Anders shrugged unapologetically. "But then you came out of that warehouse... Jesus, Wills. I made a mistake, I f***ed up and I swear on St Christopher, if it takes the rest of my god given life, I'll make it up to you." Danny raised a tired eyebrow.

"You didn't sick those nut jobs on me," he said. "I brought them on myself."

"Yeah but if I'd gotten them sooner, I never would have had to go undercover," Anders replied. "For _years_."

"I'd say that's got to be punishment enough," Danny answered. Anders looked at him a bit surprised.

"You think so, uh?" Danny just shrugged, a simple gesture but a gesture none the less that showed Anders, he was sore but didn't have any real hard feelings about being lied to. Like the man said, it was his job and he took pride in that.

"Let's get back to the office," Danny said struggling slightly to his feet. "God knows McGarrett's already started climbing the walls worrying." Anders laughed as the two men made their way to the front door.

"You know, in a different life Wills, I think I would have liked to be a part of your little crazy factory here," Anders joked. Danny smirked as he pulled his front door open.

"You can have my spot," he replied with a chuckle. The smile died on his lips and Anders' as the two men turned and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"You've _got_ to be _kiddin'_ me!?" Anders barked. "What the _hell_ does HPD _do_ all day other than let prisoner's escape!?"

"They bleed," Jackson said proudly. "And so will you." The bullet smacked Anders in the chest and sent him flying back into the apartment skidding to a bloody stop. Danny wailed as he ran to the man's side desperately covering Anders hand that was clutched to the wound.

"You bastard!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly Danny wished he hadn't given Steve his gun as Anders desperately gasped, trying to get just one deep breath. He started to go for his fellow Jerseyan's gun only to have the familiar click of a loaded gun stop him in his tracks. Jackson leaned on the door frame nonchalantly and pointed his weapon at Danny's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"So this is it?" Danny hissed. "After everything you've done to me? You what? Just pull the trigger, game over?"

"You and I both know you're worthy of a much more epic death than that, detective," Jackson grinned. "No I'm here because you need to be free from the law to get back what's yours." By now Anders' eyes were starting to flutter shut, his gasps barely getting out as he used his other hand to desperately grab Danny's shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny spat. It was only then did he realize, Anders wasn't grabbing at his shirt, he was grabbing at the cell phone in his shirt pocket. Turning a bit more, Danny made sure Cahill couldn't see as his injured friend pulled the device out and just managed 911.

"I know where your little girl is Detective," Cahill laughed as he turned back toward the outside. "Come huntin' with me now or I change my mind about helping you." Danny's heart clenched as he snapped his head down toward Anders. The man was half conscious but his eyes were focused. Though the CIA man couldn't speak, his eyes were begging, pleading, that Danny not fall into an obvious trap.

"I'm sorry," Danny said quietly. He made sure to tuck the cell phone out of sight before gently releasing his hold on his friend.

"D'n'y... n, n... o," Anders wheezed. But Danny didn't dare look back. He could only hope help would get to his home in time.

They were twenty minutes away when Cahill ordered him to pull to the side of the road. Amazingly, Danny had managed to drive without crashing into anything or passing out.

"Where's Grace?" Danny snapped.

"All in good time, Danny," Jackson smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone handing it over. "Now since you left yours back with your CIA friend there I'll be nice and let you borrow mine." Danny cursed, he thought he and Anders had been less obvious. Still the fact that Jackson had let them get away with it meant hopefully, Anders was on his way to a hospital.

"And why would I need your phone?" Danny asked.

"To call your pirate captain, yar," Jackson smiled. Danny raised an eyebrow despite his fear, this wasn't making sense.

"What?" Jackson laughed and flipped open the phone then started dialing.

"I haven't abducted you Danny," he replied. "Not this time anyway. This time I'm on your side, I just want to get Gra-"

"Don't you dare say her name," the detective snarled. Jackson held up his gun hand as if surrendering.

"Okay, alright," he said. "Gable's right, it's every man for himself and right now, you and I both get what we want if we work together. Notice you walked out that door willingly Danny. I just want you to let your friends know that exact fact; The fact that you left them so you can get your girl back by any means necessary. That you didn't think their way would work fast enough. And you're right." Clenching his jaw, Danny finally realized what Jackson was doing. It wasn't just a trap it was his life being ruined and the rest of Five-0 never being able to trust him ever again. "Or I can take you back to your place if you'd like, I'm sure Gr- your daughter, wont mind her new babysitter a while longer."

Growling Danny grabbed the phone from Cahill and hit send not even asking how the man had Steve's number. The phone barely rang once before it was answered.

"McGarrett." Danny could see aneurism face and swallowed hard.

"Steve... it's… it's Danny."

"Danny!?" Steve barked. "Where are you!?" Quiet whispers in the background made it clear someone was starting a trace on the call.

"I'm okay," was Danny's only response. "How's O'Reilly?"

"Pretty bad, partner. Chin's on his way to the hospital now," Steve replied. "Danno... is Cahill with you?" Taking a deep breath and looking at the quietly grinning gunman next to him, Danny replied.

"Yeah... he says he knows where Grace is. Steve, I have to do this. You know I do."

"No you don't Danny, Cahill's insane and I don't care if he's listening, this isn't going to end well if you don't tell me where you are," Steve demanded. With an encouraging nudge to the head with his gun, Danny lowered the phone and put it on speaker. No doubt Steve's loud ranting had caused the man to hear his name.

"McGarrett, I don't trust you to help my detective get his daughter back before Gable kills her," Jackson explained.

"I'm going to put a bullet in you when this is over Jackson," Steve snarled. "I promise you that."

"The detective's decided that he can't trust you either," Jackson carried on.

"That's not true!" Danny barked.

"We'll see you around Commander," Jackson said again ignoring both men's comments. He looked at Danny as he took the phone away; "Let's go, _**partner**_." It was the last thing said before hanging up and the phone was tossed out the window. Danny felt sick. He could only imagine what Steve was feeling at the moment. What the others in the office who'd been listening were feeling as well.

Anders had been shot and Danny had abandoned him for a vendetta. That fact would never change no matter what happened next. That sad thought in mind, Danny looked at Cahill and scowled. He only had one thing left to live for now.

"Take me to my daughter," he spat. Jackson's eyes lit up like he'd won every lottery known to man all at once.

"Pali highway, east bound," he replied cryptically. With a heavy sigh, Danny started the car and started driving.

**... Don't hurt me? Review please!**

**So recap, two deadlines. Danny's with Cahill to save his daughter. Five O's looking for her and also trying to free the Sub crew. Gable's evil. Dartelli's losing prescious ground and control over the monsters he created but still has nuclear war at his disposal. And Anders now hopes to redeem himself... if, _if _he survives.**

**Throw in a half blind Navy SEAL, the others at Five-0 HQ, HPD and... what the... an entire CIA black ops SWAT team? What do you get?**

**The next chapter... LOL, see you all then!**


	17. Jersey Interrupted

**Did anyone else notice that Catherine's now in the credits? Not sure how I feel about that... But Chin Ho and Danny's seen at the end of the last episode was awesome. So was the Hawaiian funeral at the beginning! Five-0 needs more traditional Hawaiian stuff!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hopefully as this story comes to an end you're all satisfied with what I've done... or who I've broken... LOL**

**Cheers!**

If Steve's head hadn't been in a world of pain he would have actually laughed at the brief conversation that had just happened right outside his door. Danny undoubtedly would have thought it was hilarious.

He'd been sitting in his office since Danny had called an hour ago. It didn't make sense, _nothing_ made sense but then again, he was struggling to remember where he left his pen at the moment so why his partner had taken off with a psycho could have been anyone's guess.

But deep in his heart, Steve knew certain things to be true. Danny was a good man, a good cop and an even better father. Sure maybe he'd done what he'd had to for his little girl but in the end, Steve knew his partner would do anything to avoid becoming the "bad guy" in this situation.

Danny had a plan, now Steve just had to figure it out so he could be right there waiting when the Jersey man needed it.

"Commander McGarrett?" Steve, rose to his feet and folded his arms across his chest.

Moments ago he'd heard the main doors of Five-0 open wide followed by the heavy foot falls of five sets of military issue combat boots. At first he'd been concerned at what was going on but then Everett had replied to their question leaving Steve silently chuckling to himself. Everett, Chin, Jeff and Kono had been hovering over the computer table going through information.

The first set of boots had said;

"Which one of you is Commander McGarrett?" And Everett, bless his heart stood tall and said;

"He's the guy in the office whose a hell of a lot scarier looking than you."

That comment had led to the current situation where Steve now stood facing a man dressed in entirely black combat gear. Behind him, four equally as darkly dressed individuals waited patiently.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked. It was hard to feel as intimidating as them when he had a patch over one eye and clutched his desk to keep himself upright. The black clad man before him raised an eyebrow, giving the men behind him a brief glance.

"A word Commander?" the man asked. Steve just waved the group into his room only to notice how the last man in was starting to close his door.

"I say this now, that door gets locked and there's a few people out there who'll probably kick it in," Steve informed. The first man before him raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We aren't here to cause trouble, Commander, we're here to help," he said. Steve worked his jaw dubiously, he'd had enough people wanting to _help_ him recently.

"I'm guessing by the gear and lack of markings you're CIA," Steve replied. The first man nodded.

"We're a Specter," he answered. When Steve pursed his lips and frowned, the man gave a smile and an all knowing nod. "Truth is, we don't exist," he said. "And when this is all over, you and I will never see each other again. We're… special, special ops."

"I'm a Navy SEAL," Steve said trying to look a little more intimidating.

"Good for you, cupcake," the man replied. "Take your job, add the ability to speak twenty-five different languages, technology and information you don't even know exists and you've got a CIA Specter team." At this point, Steve really started to take in the five men before him. They all stood completely at ease and yet their eyes were ever roaming and sharp. It was clear they were just as ready to head into a fire fight at a seconds notice as they were ready to break out some Longboards and chill.

Amongst the intelligence community it was known there were some operations, some individuals that one simple just didn't ask questions about for fear they would "disappear". The men who stood before Steve clearly meant business, were clearly funded by the US government but he wasn't about to let them walk in and take over. He was going to play this chess piece carefully.

"The CIA still hasn't officially claimed this case as theirs," Steve said. "In fact, as I recall, your man said he was "on vacation time" when he showed up on our doorstep. So _Spector team_, whatever that means, you're in my office, you're on _my_ turf and you're dangerously close to threatening to take over _my_ island, none of which I take lightly. I've got a headache the size of Haleakala and as you can clearly see I'm in no mood for B.S; call me Cupcake one more time and I'll show you how my hand to hand can kick your ass in any of those languages. Clear?"

The man before him straightened his spine slightly and it didn't go unnoticed that now all the dark clad men were all looking at Steve with a bit of surprise and… awe?

"My name is Falcon," the man now Falcon said. Then he pointed to the men behind him, "Spider, Hawk, Nano and Bob." Now it was Steve's turn to raise a brow.

"Bob?" he asked. Falcon shook his head while Bob scowled and turned away.

"Don't ask, he's not particularly fond of the call sign. To that end, that's all you're getting in terms of who we are," Falcon replied. It was a curious pause that followed before Falcon seemed to ease his stance slightly. "Commander, we're not here to take over. We would have been if you were some pineapple munching surf happy hippie but judging by the fact that you're intimidating people much more impressive looking than you, I'm confident in what I have to say next." Steve jerked his head back as best the concussion would allow.

"And what's that?" he asked. Falcon raised his arms in all of his expensive technology looking glory.

"We're at your command," he replied. Then his face grew very dark and serious, "Think of us as Five-0 for the CIA. Get the job done by any reasonable means necessary… I'm trusting as a man of your caliber you will not to take such a command lightly." Steve felt the gravitation of those words but still couldn't bring himself to just blindly say "OK".

"How am I supposed to trust you?" he asked. Knowing Danny would have asked that question long ago. Falcon worked his jaw again then pulled a photograph out of his vest. The four other CIA men tensed considerably as the photo was handed over to Steve.

In the image, of all people Anders and Danny sat next to "Falcon". All three men bore smiles and all three men looked like they could take on the world for whatever reason had prompted the photo.

"Sir_,_" "Spider" behind Falcon gave a warning hiss. Falcon ignored him and continued to stare at Steve severely.

"Detective Williams has no idea who I am," he said definitively. "This is the one and only time we met but the man on the left, Anders O'Reilly is—"

"_Sir_," Spider hissed more vehemently this time. This time, Falcon rolled his eyes and gave the man a glare before turning back to Steve.

"You'll have to forgive Spider, he's high on intelligence, short on social skills. He doesn't realize that the only way we're all going to get along is co-operation. Anders is the closest thing I can have to a friend and he's pulled my ass out of the fire on more than one occasion. CIA doesn't have partners but it damn sure has debts. Everyone else hates us so all we've got is the man behind us… or don't you trust me Spider?"

The man named Spider suddenly looked like someone had walked in on him with a dirty magazine. He hung his head while Nano next to him gave him a shove and grinned like a maniac.

"I trust you sir," he replied. There was something about the interaction that endeared Steve to this black ops team. More so, he believe Falcon when the man looked him in the eye and said that he owed Anders one.

"Good," Falcon nodded. Then he turned to Steve, "So where _is_ O'Reilly? Son of a bitch sent me a coded message to get here ASAP only to be AWOL." he asked. Steve's smile suddenly dropped and he backed up a step.

"When did he send you a message?" he asked. Falcon glanced at Nano who pulled out a tablet and pushed some buttons.

"Two hours ago," Nano replied. "Said he could use our help." Steve sighed as he realized seeing Danny's situation go from bad to worse most likely prompted Anders to call in back up. Steve sighed,

"Look I don't know how to break it to you but he was shot in the chest little over an hour ago. He's at Hawaii medical undergoing surgery as we speak." THAT got the Specter team's attention, even Spider looked shocked. Falcon seemed to grow five feet in size as he worked his jaw.

"Cahill, Dartelli or one of his goons?" he spat.

"Cahill," Steve replied. "He's with my partner now trying to rescue Danny's daughter. We also only have two hours until Dartelli set a deadline for the Navy hostages he has." Falcon ran a hand down his face then took a breath. Something in his body language then changed. The man before Steve mean business.

"Nano work with the Navy intel guys, give them access to _everything_," he ordered. "Hawk take Bob, get all the good toys, I want us locked and loaded in twenty minutes. Spider, get a sit rep on Anders then call Langley and tell them to light up Williams tracking device. We ne—"

"Whoa, hold on!" Steve barked. Falcon looked at him but then gave a nod to his team members who bounced out of the room. Alone with the man, Steve frowned. "Did you just say "tracking device"!?" he asked. Falcon squared off with him,

"I did Commander," he replied unapologetically. "The second your man became of value to the CIA we had him implanted… that was when we found the chip that Dart and Cahill had put in him." Steve was floored.

"So you're telling me…"

"That chip with information's been out of Williams for years," Falcon replied. "It's safe back at Langley." Feeling his face heat with rage, Steve stormed over to the man and grabbed his lapels.

"If Cahill, Reed or Dartelli start looking for that chip and don't find it they're going to kill my partner!" he roared. Falcon, not one to be shoved around, grabbed Steve's wrists and shoved him away.

"Honestly Commander, they're probably planning on killing him anyway," he shot back. "Hell even the CIA was considering it but we figured we were home free when he moved out to this sand pit. Your man was reckless, he was an ass and he was bad news to anyone who got near him back in Jersey. He got himself into this mess because he showed the _exact_ psychotic tendencies that Cahill and Dart have. He drew them in like a moth to a flame. It's that exact stupidity that's gotten my guy shot and has undoubtedly led to those pretty stiches and eye patch you have.'

'You're worried about them killing Williams? You should be _more_ concerned with the explanations and paperwork you're going to have to do when you _Detective_ decides to go back to his shoot'em all and let god sort'em out ways," Falcon snarled. Steve was seconds from throwing a punch when Nano closely followed by Kono came running through the door.

"We've got Williams sir," Nano said. "He's at a warehouse on Sand Island."

"Good, we're out of here as soon as Hawk and Bob are back with the tac gear," Falcon nodded.

"That's not all, Boss, Dartelli just sent a meet location for the exchange," Kono said gravely.

"Where?" Steve asked. Kono glanced at the dark clad men.

"Co-ordinates are out to see a mile off the submarine," Kono replied. "He says if Danny's not there he's going to start executing prisoners and… and fire the first Nuke."

"Satellite intel and checks confirm sir, one of the warheads has gone active," Nano replied. Falcon shook his head.

"Where the hell does that idiot think he's going to go after he nukes part of the country?" he snarled in frustration. "Doesn't he realize he's already _lost_!?"

"Reed said Dartelli's got nukes in several other cities—" Steve began.

"_Had_," Falcon replied. "What do you think we've been _doing_ for the last several years? Why we've waited so long to try and bring Dart in? Look the point is Commander, the only thing stopping the CIA from putting that Sub and her crew out of its misery is the fact that the clean up would cost too much." Steve nearly choked on his own rage.

"Are you _kidding _me?" he snarled.

"Not for a second," Falcon came back.

"This is all _your_ fault to begin with!" Steve ranted on. "We've been desperately trying to clean up after _you_."

"And the Company appreciates everything you and Five-0 have done and are doing," Falcon said. "Commander… we even had Anders in the dark about a lot of what was going on because he was too emotionally involved. He did come out here on _vacation_ time… right up until he realized what a cluster f*** he and Williams stepped into. Can we work together now? Or do you want to go get a measuring stick to see whose is bigger?"

Oddly enough, Steve found himself agreeing with the man's short temper. They didn't have the time to waste on the semantics of everything. Who was to blame or how this all started. The fact was, they needed to end it and they needed to end it soon.

"You're not the only one on a deadline here Commander," Falcon said again. "I've got til sunrise to fix this or it all goes "boom" and you _really_ don't want to know what that means." Steve took a breath then nodded, extending his hand to a man he still wanted to punch in the face. Falcon took it after a seconds hesitation.

"Then lets fix it," he replied. "Five-0's coming with you to the warehouse." Falcon opened his mouth to complain but then Kono took a step toward him.

"Don't, brah… just don't," she said. So Falcon didn't.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure exactly what had happened. His hands, covered in blood, shook as he stumbled from the dark warehouse into the late afternoon sun. The last thing he remembered was he and Cahill pulling up and Jackson said;

"He's going to be waiting for us but if we go quickly, he wont be expecting it," he said as if he actually was that sane. Not trusting Cahill worth a damn, Danny had kept one eye forward and one eye on the man with the gun. Then they'd ripped open the warehouse door and there in the center of the room sat his poor baby girl, tied to a chair.

She looked up at him. Eyes wide with fear. Gable had come out from behind some crates and grinned.

"Little early but I was getting a bit bored anyway," he replied. When his hand touched Gracie's head, Danny must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was stumbling out of the warehouse. Almost every inch of him was bloodied and he knew very little of it was his own.

His bad leg buckled in pain on him and he fell to his knees just as several vehicles screeched to a halt meters away. Several pairs of feet hit the ground running but it was only one that seemed to head in his direction.

"Danny!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Danny!" But Danny couldn't stop looking at the blood on his hands, his wrists... all _over everything. _How had it happened? More so… where was Grace?

"Danny," the voice said much closer now. Looking up in shock, Steve's blurry face came into his line of sight. The SEAL knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny what happened? Where's Grace?" the man asked echoing the detective's own thoughts.

His heart clenching in his chest, Danny grabbed Steve's shirt trying to steady himself.

"W, what did I do?" he squeaked. "St, Steve… god… what have I done?"

"It's okay partner, we'll figure it out we always do," Steve replied softly. Only then did the man's radio crackle to life.

"McGarrett," said an unfamiliar yet very grave toned voice. "You need to come see this… _now_."

**He he he... Okay, I love how in writing you can get away with anything. I mean if a giant helicopter claw can pick up a several tonne vehicle or a CIA plane can turn around back to Oahu without Five-0 knowing about it, then I figure I'm allowed my super secret black ops team. Agreed?**

**And I know it's a writing sin to add new characters so close to the end of a story but, hey, Specter's just some extra muscle, nothing more.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you'll review!**


	18. Prepare for War

**How excited is everyone for Monday's episode? Steve and Danny on a boat together and pirates... hey, I think someone was reading my story! Ha ha. Anyway, enjoy and yes, next chap is the smack down on all fronts!**

**Loved writing this! Thanks again for reviews! **

**Chin Chin!**

* * *

Steve had been reluctant to leave his partner, even if it was only for a moment. After Danny had looked up at him in terror and confusion and asked what had just happened, the detective hadn't said a word. Danny had simply stared at his hands, wide eyed and clearly in shock.

So when the call had come in from Falcon that there was something Steve needed to see, he was torn. Thankfully after a moment, Kono came jogging out of the warehouse and up to the two men. Knowing their teammate was in good hands, Steve jogged as fast as his lack of depth perception would allow, into the building.

Chin, Falcon, Hawk, Nano and Bob all stood facing away from Steve when he entered. He didn't need to be a psychic to know what they were looking at, he could smell the copper scent of blood the second he came into the closed area.

"What up?" Steve asked. That was when all five men parted and turned to face him and he finally saw what had caught their attention.

The sight before Steve nearly made him turn and vomit. Even if he could blame it on his concussion, he was sure all of their stomachs were rolling.

"Is… is that—"

"_That_ is what is left of Gable Reed," Falcon finished his sentence. The CIA man glanced back toward the body on the floor that lay feet away from an empty overturned chair. "This was definitely personal," he added. Steve dared get closer to inspect the remains only to realize something horrific.

"Is his—?"

"-throat missing? Yes, Commander, it is," Falcon replied. Then after a pause he added, "Guess your detective's got a violent streak in him a mile wide." At the comment, Steve snapped his head back and turned away from the body to face Falcon.

"Danny didn't do this," he said with great certainty. Falcon and his teammates raised incredulous eyebrows while Chin remained as stone faced as ever.

"I'd say the bloody tie dye job he's got on his face and clothes begs to differ McGarrett," Falcon replied. Steve however shook his head.

"No," he stated again firmly. "Danny would never, especially if his daughter was nearby."

"Where _is_ she anyway? Or Cahill for that matter?" Chin asked breaking the tension. As if on cue, Spider, who had been absent from the group, called out from the far side of the warehouse.

Everyone hopped too, none more so than Steve. Dodging some crates and scaffolding, they found Spider with his weapon raised. His target was a door marked storage. In his other hand was a thermal imaging tablet.

"I've got a heat signature," Spider said without taking his eye or sight of the door. Falcon raised his weapon but Steve put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. If Grace was in that closet; if she'd come out of this mess in one piece, Steve knew no one but him was getting close to her.

"Gracie? It's Uncle Steve," the SEAL said quietly to the door. A moment later, which seemed to take forever a small voice answered.

"Uncle Steve?" That was all it took, with his backup behind him, Steve gently opened the door only to be shocked at what he found. Grace was in the closet alright, pinned to the floor with Jackson's unconscious and bloody form lying over her.

"What the—?" Hawk muttered out. Grace looked up at Steve like she'd never experienced a moment as happy as this one.

"Uncle Steve I can't get out," she whispered. Steve moved carefully, he didn't pay any mind to Cahill, using his foot to roll the man away. Grace was up in a shot and leached on to Steve's waist like it meant life or death. Steve quickly swooped her up and held her head close to his neck making sure she wouldn't be able to see anything until he let her go.

Falcon stepped forward and knelt to check Cahill's pulse. The second he did, the man groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Is she safe?" Jackson slurred. "Is it over?" The CIA team hauled Jackson upright and Falcon gave him a good slap to the face to bring him fully back to consciousness.

"Cahill, what happened? Who killed Reed?" the CIA man demanded. Jackson grunted and shook his head as if a dog waking up from a long nap.

"R, Reed's dead?" he asked a little to innocently. He shook his head again, "I just… he told me to grab her and hide. I… I had no idea he was going to—"

"Who did it Cahill and don't you _dare_ f***ing lie to me," Falcon snarled. Steve clutched Gracie's head and ears, he wanted to get her out of there but he had to know, for Danny's sake, what had happened in the warehouse.

After a second, Cahill started shaking. At first, Steve thought he was about to pass out but then a snort and a cackle later, it turned out the man was laughing.

"I _knew_ he had it in him!" Jackson howled. "He's _mine_ now! Completely mine! Hell hath no fury like a Jersey parent scorned!"

And that was all Steve could take. It was all he was willing to have sweet Grace endure. He quickly spirited the girl out the door after giving Chin a nod of "You handle this".

Outside, HPD and rescue had finally arrived and in the back of one ambulance Danny was being checked over with Kono at his side. For a moment, Steve considered walking Grace over there. But then he felt her trembles, he felt the warm tears against his neck and more so, did he notice how all she seemed to want to do was clutch onto him and never let go.

She wasn't asking for Danno.

With a heavy heart and not knowing the true situation, Steve walked over to another waiting ambulance briefly waving at Kono to join him. The two paramedics who quickly made their gurney ready for Grace looked like the warm and comforting type and for that, Steve was grateful.

"She was in that warehouse," was all Steve needed to say. Then he gently put the girl on the stretcher only to be frozen solid in her wide-eyed gaze of fear.

"Uncle Steve don't leave me," she squeaked. Steve took a deep breath, reigned in his emotions and gave her the strongest smile he could muster.

"Sweetheart I just have to make sure the bad man can't get you anymore," he said. Then he took Kono's hand and replaced his own in Grace's grip. "You remember Auntie Kono right?" Grace nodded, it was clear whatever trauma she'd experienced was just as much a blank to her as it was to her father.

"She's teaching me to surf," Grace said quietly.

"That's right little Keikei," Kono replied quietly. "How about we talk story while these nice paramedics make sure you're okay. Then your mom can meet us at the hospital alright?" Grace didn't look so sure, she looked at Steve once again.

"Uncle Steve?" she asked almost as if for permission. Steve gave her another smile.

"I wont be far away Grace," he replied. "Kono can call me and I'll be there in a second, okay? I promise you Grace, you're safe now." The little girl hiccupped a quiet sob but then nodded. Finally the paramedics and Kono started moving toward the back of the ambulance. Steve had turned away to check on Danny when the smile child startled everyone by speaking up much louder this time.

"Uncle Steve!" she called. He whipped around only he didn't find fear in her eyes, the brave little girl had nothing but sorrow.

"What is it Grace?" he asked. She wiped her nose and then tugged on her shirt.

"I think Danno's broken," she said innocently. Steve's gut flip-flopped. All the adults around her looked shocked.

"Why would you think that Grace?" Kono asked gently. Grace hooked onto her arm drawing the woman closer.

"'Cause I've never heard him so mad," Grace replied. Steve took a breath, he took another and than one more again.

"It's okay Gracie," he said alas. "Your dad's a strong guy, he has to be to put up with people like me right?" Grace, clearly traumatized but _mercifully _blinded by shock, gave Steve a shy smile amongst her tears.

"He says you cause him nothing but grey hairs and heart palpitations," she replied. Kono and Steve shared a genuine smile.

"And where does a little girl like you know how to say a word like "palpitations"?" Kono asked. Grace held her arm closer and snuggled into the blanket that the paramedics had placed over her.

"Because Danno says it _a lot_," she replied. Steve laughed, despite the situation. He knew Grace was acting on the sheer inability to understand what she'd just witnessed. He knew everything would most likely hit her later and take years to work out but for the moment, the brave little girl was being a trooper just like her father.

Thinking of Danny, Steve received a nod from Kono and took that as a sign that she was okay. Taking a heavy breath, Steve walked back toward the ambulance where Danny had last been seen. When he got there, he was deeply concerned to find two paramedics and nothing but bloody sheets.

"Where—?"

"Said he was fine," the first medic said. Then she added, "Sir, he's clearly in shock and needs to be checked out properly. I understand his daughter was involved?" Steve nodded automatically.

"She's in the other ambulance," he replied. The medic took a breath and shook her head.

"It may not be hitting him now but it will," she said. "As far as we were able to ascertain, other than his previous wounds he doesn't have anything more than a few bad scrapes. Physically, he should still stay off that leg and could do with some more IV antibiotics and painkillers, nothing that's not survivable but by saying that sir… he is most definitely **_not _**okay in every other sense of the word."

"I hear you," Steve nodded. He knew that from the moment he saw his partner, his brother, stumble out of the warehouse. "I'll get him checked out, I will. I'll personally make sure he gets to the hospital for a check up," he added. The paramedic sighed and shook her head before she started putting away her equipment.

"I heard Five-0 was tough but this is just stupid," she said honestly. Her partner snorted,

"Talk about the blind leading the blind," he added. Steve gave him a look to end all looks before marching over to Danny's Camaro where the man sat in the open passenger side door. It looked like Danny had wanted to keep going but he'd gotten stuck halfway and knew there wasn't a chance in hell he could drive anywhere.

The medics had cleaned off some of the blood but Danny's clothes were still drenched. His face still haunted.

"Danny?" Steve asked carefully.

"Deadline," Danny muttered. Steve frowned and leaned a bit closer.

"Pardon?" he asked. Danny looked up at him and Steve nearly took a step back. Danny's face wasn't just haunted, his eyes were lost. The looked at Steve as if the only thing that mattered was finishing the job.

"Dartelli set a deadline, we still have a short window to meet it," Danny said in a dark tone that Steve had never heard before. "Did he say where he wanted the meet to take place?" Steve nodded dumbly shocked at the new person in front of him. "Then let's get ready to make the drop," Danny continued as if on autopilot.

"Danny… Grace..." Was all Steve could manage. Danny looked up, looked Steve in the eye with another terrifyingly foreign gaze and said;

"Kono's getting her to Rachel?" he asked. Again Steve could only nod. Danny gave another jerk of the head in reply. "Then let's go try to save those navy guys," he said. "Maybe Chin can drive u—"

"_Danny_," Steve blurted out. His partner looked at him with dead eyes. It was heartbreaking. "Grace needs her dad, Five-0 needs my partner, you can't just hand yourself off to a psycho!" Danny blinked, then blinked again.

"I already did Steve," he replied. "_Years_ ago when I decided the ends _does _justify the means." Steve refused to believe such darkness.

"You can't possibly think your life means so little Danny," he tried. "That there aren't people in this world that wont do anything, fight off anyone to be right there at your side." Danny gave an eerily satisfied smirk and shook his head.

"That's just it Steve, I don't care," he replied. Then he chuckled glumly, "I mean I really, _really_ don't care right now."

"Danny, this isn't you," Steve tried again. He mentally kicked himself for lacking the repertoire necessary to try and get through to his friend. His partner stopped and looked at him with a wide un-blinking gaze that caused Steve to stop dead in his tracks.

"Are you going to help me or not?" the detective asked. Steve swallowed and as nervous as he was right now he would never deny his partner. He knew Danny was in shock, was suffering and that (as the paramedic had said) it was going to hit Danny later and it was going to hit him hard.

Steve just had to make damn sure he was there when Humpty Dumpty fell off that wall.

"I'm with you all the way brother," the Navy SEAL replied. Danny twitched, disturbingly so, he twitched but then let out a breath that seemed like he had held it for hours.

"Thank you," he said quietly. And Steve knew the man, come what may, truly meant it.

Back at HQ Steve was half listening as a plan of attack was formed. He had to admit, it was a little nice taking a back seat to people he had complete confidence in to get the job done. It wasn't so much the CIA team and all their fire power and technology, nor was it Jeff and Everett who brought a military intelligence factor. Even Chin and Kono, who Steve trusted the utmost in this whole situation were just a part of a whole.

Seeing Danny bloodied and broken had made everyone in the office stop and think about what they were doing and why. Sure they all had different methods, they all had their bravado and opinions on the matter but in the end; there were good guys and there were bad guys. In this case, Steve was sure everyone in Five-0 HQ was a good guy.

Falcon and his team were dead set that Danny had committed a horrific crime against another human being. An evil human being but still a horrific crime none the less. Kono, who'd returned from the hospital minutes ago, was dead set that Danny would never do such a thing in front of Grace. The Hawaiian native mentioning that once Grace was tightly held in Rachel's arms she had said, "I want Danno, I want him to be okay."

But as soon as the words had come out of Kono's mouth, Steve stood up, gave everyone a look a sharp as he could manage. That was it, the off-handed remarks, the annoyed glances and the hesitations had all stopped. They all knew why they were there.

For Steve's part, as the Specter team with the others at HQ eventually joined by Kono, had been planning an assault to rescue the hostages; the SEAL had glanced at the door.

When they'd returned to HQ, Danny had muttered about a shower in their work out room and a change of clothes he had in his office. All of which had been forty minutes ago and Steve was starting to get concerned. He'd even gone so far as to ask Danny if he needed help.

Good old Danny had reared his head for the briefest of moments and he'd flattened his brow at Steve before saying;

"It's bad enough you want to have your way with my car now you want to have your way with me? Sorry Steven, you are _so_ not my type." As brief as it was, Steve had nearly burst from the seams with happiness. The man knew was still in there, buried deep down under a mound of tragedy but he was still in there.

"Okay," Falcon said drawing Steve from his thoughts, "The meets at dusk so with the silent running gear we've got we should be able to ride underneath the zodiac Williams is in. When we think it's clear we'll take out Dart, his thugs are loyal but once the heads cut off the snake should die."

"And Danny?" Steve asked. Everyone looked at him sitting in the far corner of the room as if none of them realized he was listening. Steve was almost expecting to say that Danny was one his own but then Falcon glanced at Spider then back again.

"You've got SEAL team 9 at your hop to don't you?" he asked. Steve raised a brow and scratched just at the bottom of his stitches.

"What's left of them," he said. "Some of them were in the boat that did _this_ to me." Falcon shrugged.

"Don't you think the rest of them want a chance to get even?" he asked. Steve straightened up in his seat. They _would_ want to get even. _He_ wanted to get even and he couldn't even see straight.

"Yeah," Steve replied dumbly.

"Alright," Falcon said clapping his hands together making everyone jump. "Get them on the horn, how much time do we have left?"

"Uh… forty five minutes," Chin responded.

"Bob, we have to be off the ground in ten if we're going to make the Coast Guard ship with enough time to strap onto that zodiac," Falcon ordered. Bob leapt to and bolted from the room. "Nano, tap into the Subs coms, see if there's anything we can do about jamming a possible launch. You're here with Frick and Frack from Navy Intel." Jeff and Everett frowned at their given nick names but they followed Nano out of the room anyway. "Kelly, how good are you with that shot gun in your office?" Falcon asked. Chin smiled.

"Just tell me where to aim."

"Good, we're going to need that," the CIA man said. Then he turned to Kono, "Former surfer, pro circuit?"

"How does that help Danny?" Kono asked. Falcon gave a knowing nod to Spider he took his silent leave as well.

"Means you're coming with us sister," Falcon explained. "You get to play with the big boys." Kono folded her arms across her chest, cocked her head and raised a pointed eyebrow causing the CIA man to cough and run his hands through his hair.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked deadpan.

"No ma'am," Falcon backed down. As all this was going on Steve was starting to get a sinking feeling and he knew why. He was temporarily blind in one eye and that was absolutely no good on a mission.

He was just about to open his mouth when _finally_ Danny came limping into the room with a use of his cane. He came to a stop as did any and all conversation or even movement for that matter.

"Detective Williams," Falcon said before Steve got the chance. "You ready to end this?" Danny gave him the simplest of looks before surprisingly turning to Steve.

"You're letting the man in black do all your Superman work for you?" he asked. Steve felt a lump in his throat but fought it off and shrugged.

"Hey, even I need a vacation once in a while," he replied. Thinking of all that had transpired in the last few hours Steve dared ask, "You good Danno?" His partner chuckled, shook his head then raised a hand before dropping it lifelessly to his side.

"Not even close but what the hell else am I supposed to say?" he answered. Steve took a breath and nodded before turning to Falcon.

"So where does this leave me?" he asked. "Do I at least get to watch the Op from the Coast Guard boat?"

Chin's phone ringing sharply cut into the moment. He pulled it out and frowned before bringing it to his ear.

"Chin-Ho Kelly." After a moment he took a breath, listened then nodded. "Mahalo." He hung up and bounced his head up and down again.

"O'Reilly's out of surgery," he said. He looked up with a big Hawaiian smile. "Doc says he's still serious but signs are looking good." Falcon slouched back against the desk behind him.

"Small miracles, eh?" he chuckled. However at the comment Danny's head shot up and he smiled broadly before turning to Steve locking the man in his un-blinking gaze.

"I know where Steve's going to go," he said. "How do you feel about re-animating the dead Super SEAL?" he asked. Steve frowned in confusion but then his eye grew wide as it dawned on him exactly what Danny was suggesting.

"Seriously!?" he asked with a chuckle while everyone else still looked a tad confused. Danny shrugged,

"How do you fight crazy?" he replied. Steve shook his head in disbelief as he couldn't help but continue laughing at the absurdity.

"You don't," he sighed in amusement. "You get even crazier." Danny's eyes met Steve's again and silently, they agreed. Sometimes, good crazy works.

"Let's do this," the detective said. Steve gave him a hand wave of confidence.

"All the way Danno," he replied. Falcon still looked slightly unsure but none the less he started an impatient bounce from one foot to the other.

"Sunset might be Dart's deadline but sun_rise_ is ours. Plenty of time to shut this bitch down," Falcon encouraged. "We owe it to everyone these nut jobs have ever screwed with. This is the end of it." He was a war cheerleader, he was saying everything that needed to be said, he was leading those who needed to be lead and he was storming Normandy with a cigar in his mouth, rifle in his hands and a smile on his face.

Steve was incited, not just by Danny but by Falcon's fearless nature, nuke's be damned; He loved the gun-ho blow shit up attitude.

But then he saw Danny smiling, _smiling_ after everything he'd been through. After everything Danny should have been an absolute mess about, he was still standing there smirking at Falcon. And for whatever reason, Steve hoped that smile didn't mean his partner had completely surrendered to the madness around him. A madness that might well and truly end Five-0 forever.

* * *

**OOOOOKay, so I know, I KNOW I went full on soap-opera with that last paragraph but to be fair, I love the team camaraderie of Five-0. It works so well that if one of the four decided enough was enough, the team would be dun'fer! **

**I love all the reviews I've been getting and thanks everyone. I love hearing what everyone thinks and to the "Guest" reviewer or "reviewers" you're awesome too. So quick on the draw and I love it!**

**More within days but unfortunately for me, the end soon!**

**WofOz**


	19. Swan Song

**Drum roll please... A screw it, I can't wait to start this chapter considering all it entails. Thanks for all the positive reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His face itched. It itched so bad that Steve wanted nothing more than to use one of his combat knives to cut his face off. OR that was… his _other_ face. To some, hell, to most the idea Danny had proposed was the purest form of bat sh** crazy. There was no denying Danny would need back up within arms length and he'd come up with the solution to that.

Yes, they had Kono and the members of Specter save Nano, underneath the Zodiac. They had the healthy members of SEAL Team 9 thirty seconds away by helicopter and most of the US Navy watching their every move but that still left Danny alone in the boat.

That was until it had been decided that two could play at this crazy mercenary game. By the time Steve and the others had stepped onto the deck of the Coast Guard ship there was a package waiting for them. With Falcon and Spider's help, ten minutes later Steve stepped out of the head startling himself at his own reflection.

Now every time Steve passed a mirrored surface, he saw none other than Gable Reed staring back at him.

It was a fantastic plan, use the dead man's own face to provide Danny with the support he needed while getting someone close enough to Dartelli to do some damage.

The cover was a pretty good one. Gable had been caught by Five-0 and in the ensuing conflict, his eye had been damaged. It allowed Steve to still wear the eye-patch that the doctor's required but gave value to the story that Reed wouldn't go down without a fight.

The polymer mask that had been provided was shockingly light and easy to put on. Though it irritated Steve's stitches to no end, it covered them up quite perfectly.

For theatrics sake and due to their slight difference in height, Steve now road along tied to the outside of the Zodiac as Danny piloted the thing toward a small floating island. The idea was that Danny was using Reed as a safety net but didn't care all that much for his wellbeing as he dragged him along side the boat.

Chin had said the idea was too dangerous, right up until he cocked his shotgun, through on some body armor and joined the SEAL team members in the helicopter ready to repel down in seconds. Kono had started to protest but then was handed some very high-tech underwater breathing gear and pretty much got lost in it.

As Steve was dragged along, he could feel the woman's hand and Falcon's on his legs. He would give them a twist of the leg when they were good to go and they would each give him a good squeeze when the team was free of the raft.

It was an incredible operation. It involved not only the primary people going after Dartelli and the six Navy officers with him but a Marine Recon team that had been on a nearby aircraft carrier was also going to make an attempt to rescue the remaining six personnel who were no doubt still on the Sub.

Despite that overwhelmingly powerful assault force, Steve still had one large concern on their overall mission. That factor being that he couldn't help but be deeply concerned about that.

And that factor was driving the boat he was tied too.

Danny hadn't said much, if anything at all. They'd travelled a great distance pretty damn quickly but still, while everyone was finalizing plans, making arrangements, Danny had just sat there. His face was gaunt and haunted while his eyes were cold and distant.

Other's had glanced at Danny warily possibly concerned he wasn't going to follow through on the plan. Steve, Chin and Kono however, knew better. What Steve saw was a tired, _exhausted_, man who clearly wanted nothing more than this all to be over. Which was understandable but that was where Steve's concern grew.

When Danny had said; "I really don't care." Steve had believed him mind, body and soul. Danny didn't care. He didn't care what happened to the bad guys, he didn't care what happened to the good guys but mostly, most _dangerously_ he didn't care what happened to himself. That, _that,_ was something that caused Steve to really wonder if he'd be able to truly help his friend.

"Steve." Glancing up as they slowly boated their way toward the floating island on the horizon, Steve glanced up. Thankfully the waters were relatively calm and due to their lack of speed, Steve and Danny were just able to hear each other.

"What's up?" he asked. Even though it was strange speaking since a paper-thin microchip had been attached to his throat that made him sound like Gable. Danny didn't take his eyes off the prize but it was clear by the furrow in his brow and the way he worked his jaw there was something pressing on his mind that just couldn't wait.

"What ever happens, you, Chin and Kono gave me a reason, other than Grace, to be happy." Steve felt his gut twist again, it sounded like Danny was saying goodbye.

"It's because you subconsciously fell in love with me and my islands," Steve shot back knowing it was exactly that sarcastic humor his partner was expecting from him. Danny gave a sad smile but a nod none the less.

"And as much as it'll fill your fat head, I wouldn't have you any other way McGarrett… I mean that," Danny said. There wasn't much that could really be said after that comment. Steve still wasn't really sure where his friend's mindset stood but ultimately he knew the man trusted him. He knew Danny was relying on him to help him whether the detective had planned that consciously or subconsciously. They were partners and hell or high water, they'd come out of this partners. Steve would make sure of it.

"Here we go," Danny announced cutting off any reply Steve could make. Suddenly the zodiac switched into a faster gear and for the last few hundred meters Steve had to press his face into the rubber as he was bounced along the ocean waves.

"Well, well, this is an interesting turn of events!" As the boat slowed to a stop, Dartelli's amused voice called out.

"He's my insurance policy," Danny barked back. "The Navy crew gets on the boat, I go in the water so they can leave then cut Reed free and swim to you."

"I was wondering what had happened to you Gable," Max laughed. "Apparently you really _didn't_ give the detective enough credit." It appeared as though Gable's former attitude had been exactly what Steve needed to pull his ruse off.

"It was a lucky shot," Steve replied spitting salt water out of his mouth.

"One detective?" Max scoffed. "You're loosing your touch old friend."

"Ask the five HPD officers who are pulling bullets out of skulls," Steve replied. Max laughed and shook his head.

"A dime a dozen," Max laughed. Then he looked to Danny, "What makes you think I wont but a bullet in my man right now to take away your "leverage"?" he asked. Steve fought the urge to look at Danny, instead, he gave a twist off his leg. A moment later two strong grips tightened then disappeared.

Part of the Specter team would surround the floating island while the Marine Recon team, with Falcon's guidance once he joined up with them, would swim the final distance to the Submarine in an attempt to board and free the remaining crew. Steve glanced up analyzing the situation. Dartelli and three other mercenaries had six of the twelve terrified NAVY crewmen on their knees before them. There was room for little else on the buoyant construct.

"Go ahead and shoot him," Danny said. "In fact go ahead and shoot them all. The only reason I'm here is because _you_ made me a big deal. I couldn't care one way or another if you blow this whole damn world to kingdom come." Though, Steve's gut clenched with the sincerity in his partner's words he forced himself to remember that Danny was traumatized and what he said now was not even close to what the man would truly feel.

Max seemed curious at the comment; he smiled and stood up a bit taller resting his side arm on the shoulder of the sailor in front of him.

"Detective, I'm sure by now you've been made aware that I was the one who orchestrated your kidnapping back in New Jersey," he said. Steve's heart was beating hard, as a few feet away, he saw a rifle muzzle dance a millimeter above the water then disappear again. The Specter team was getting in place. This volatile situation was moments away from quite possibly going nuclear. Theoretically _and_ physically.

"And?" Danny's response nearly made Steve choke in shock. It sounded so simple, so… who gives a crap?

Apparently this miffed Dartelli as well. Clearly the man had been expecting more of a response at the comment.

"A week," Max said. "A week in which I let Jackson do everything and anything he wanted to you."

"_And…?" _Danny repeated. It was an amazing tactic that was frustrating the bad guy into making a mistake. It was perfect.

It was also scaring the hell out of Steve.

"We _broke_ you," Max went on. "The only reason why Jackson is so focused on bringing you to your knees is because he knows you have so much potential to be one of us. That power is all you really ever wanted."

"Okay," Danny said nonchalantly. "'Cept I don't think you counted on one thing." Dartelli squinted one eye and jutted out his chin as if trying to understand what Danny's angle was only to fail miserably.

"And what would that be?" the man finally asked.

It was the very familiar mechanical sound of a small arm readying itself to fire that nearly made Steve break his very convincing cover. He froze altogether when he felt the muzzle of a gun press against the top of his head.

"I. _Really. _Don't. Care," Danny reiterate with a mirthless chuckle. "And I'm afraid if, concern for power, for money, for this world or the next is what's got you trying to play me then I'll do you the favor of cutting this short. Burn the world or don't Max, I'm here because I don't have the balls to die, plain and simple." Steve almost threw up at his partner's comments; they had sounded so true.

But the Navy SEAL swallowed it and forced himself to remember all the times that Danny had been there for him. All the times that Danny had shown concern for him and humanity. With that in mind Steve refused and denied the foreboding tone in his partner's voice.

"Curious," Dartelli replied. Though it was clear there was a disappointment in his voice. "Reed, do you think the detective should put a bullet in you to prove a point?" It was an odd question but Steve, drawing on his brief but poignant interactions with Reed left him with only one copycat answer.

"Sure," Steve growled. "Just give me a chance to rip his throat out first." And thankfully, to that, Dartelli laughed and shook his head.

"Alright Detective," he chuckled. "Three of the NAVY men go free, you jump in to untie Reed and I put the final three in the boat when you two touch the edge of the dock."

"How do I know you wont shoot me the second I'm in the water?" Danny asked. "I'm no idiot, I'm pretty sure Reed's life means as little to you as it does to me." At that, Steve couldn't help but glance at his partner. The Jersey man wasn't even hinting a look in his direction instead focusing all attention on Dartelli. So Steve looked at Max, wondering how the man would respond to the sheer utter indifference.

"Dart," Steve tried desperately to play along.

"He's right Gable," Max said. Neither he nor Danny dared remove their hardened stares from one another. It was eerie but thankfully the intensity was just what the Specter team needed to get fully into position. "I really can't afford the baggage right now," the evil man continued. He raised his own weapon to fire when suddenly Danny snapped his gun away from Steve's head up to his foe on the dock.

"He's still _my _leverage," Danny growled. And damn it all if there wasn't a hint of, "if you touch my partner, I kill you where you stand", in the detective's voice. Steve resisted the urge to grin, instead he clenched his jaw and kept acting.

"Shoot him," Steve said as much to Dartelli as he secretly was saying to Danny. "_Shoot_ him!"

*PEW*

The first gun shot, however, wasn't from either man's gun. Instead, that rifle tip that had briefly shown itself above the water, did so again and this time, picked off one of the mercenaries. The man looked down at the blood on his chest, then dropped like a stone.

Temporarily startled and confused, the other mercenaries swung their guns toward the water which proved to be a fatal mistake. Submariners swim, more than that, Submariners swim _well_. So well that when it comes to life and death, the sea is where they want to be.

The remaining two mercenaries never stood a chance as not one but all six Submariners reacted as their training dictated; escape and evade at first opportunity. Both gunmen were tossed into the water as the sailors leapt in all directions, splashing into the welcoming arms of the ocean.

Considering the first gunman's death, they all knew there was a bigger operation in play and they all knew there was someone in the water to help them escape.

Danny moved faster than Steve had ever seen him move. In one fluid motion, he easily cut the ties on Steve's wrists so fast that the SEAL slipped into the water before he could brace himself.

When he popped up again, he was witness to an amazing sight as Danny, _hand to hand_, was trading blows with Dartelli. The world around them came alive as two helicopters zipped over head churning the waters.

Dartelli landed a solid punch which sent Danny stumbling nearly to the islands edge before grabbing his radio.

"Launch the damn thing! LAUNCH!" he barked angrily. Steve, who'd swam to the edge of the floating island stilled. He could only pray that the insertion team had gotten to the Sub in time. Danny froze as well, still in fighting stance despite his bad leg but waiting for something to indicate if fighting was even still worth it.

Because in that moment, either they'd all burn in a mushroom cloud or the good guys had managed to succeed in what little time they had.

Steve would never underestimate the swimming power of a marine or the CIA again when a response finally came over Dartelli's radio;

"Sorry Dart," Falcon said. "Check mate."

A heartbeat later and Max roared with howl of betrayal and malcontent. He cocked his weapon and pointed it directly at Danny who stood only two and a half feet away. Even if someone did take him out, he'd still manage the shot.

"If I can't have my new world I'm taking you with me you insignificant, pathetic piece of garbage! You're _nothing_ and you've ruined _everything_!" Dartelli bellowed. The Jersey detective, however, just started laughing.

"Couldn't agree more!" Danny chuckled. Steve desperately tried to drag his beaten body onto the flotilla while Kono and the Specter members were much faster at doing the same.

The island wasn't all that big but they managed to climb on, Kono emerging first like an angry goddess of the sea ready to smite anyone who dared disturb her domain. Steve however paused on the edge of the raft as his instincts told him not everyone should have gotten out of the water.

His instincts were right.

Time seemed to stop as Danny, oddly looked down at Steve, gave him a warm smile and a wink; A clear sign of farewell. Then before anyone could react, Danny charged with everything he had. It was at that moment Steve saw the combat blade slip seamlessly from his partner's sleeve.

Dartelli, having been caught off guard by the sudden emotionally charged stampede, lost his weapon in the fray. Everyone could only watch helplessly as the two men struggled for dominance over the knife before Danny howled out;

"This is for Anders you sick son of a bi***!"

Like that, good and evil, two bodies collided with titan force sending both tumbling head over heels into the water.

"DANNY!" Steve yelled. He went to release his grip as his partner's body splashed into the oceans waves but was held back. Bob and Hawk hauled him onto the raft while Kono performed the most professional of dives into the water below.

Steve struggled as the men who'd pulled him out tried to keep him there.

"Danny! DANNY!" he exclaimed. It was a heart stopping few seconds before Kono plus Danny broke the water's surface. Danny was coughing and hacking but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Got him boss!" Kono exclaimed. A moment later as the two were pulled up onto the raft next to Steve and Dartelli didn't surface, Steve allowed himself a breath of relief.

At last, _finally, _the SEAL could start focusing on his partner and healing the man physically and more so, emotionally.

"Get this off me and help me up!" Steve barked. The silicon polymer mask was quickly pulled off his face and he was pulled to his feet ripping off the voice changing microchip. He looked down at Danny, there was a deep gash to his upper torso that definitely needed attention but he was breathing and conscious.

"There is no way in hell you can ever rant at me because I'm too trigger happy ever, _ever, _again," Steve joked with sheer relief. Danny looked up at him to reply his expression unreadable. His next words, Steve knew, would truly define where the man stood emotionally.

But the response never had a chance. Steve felt a sharp pain punch into his back once, twice and a third time again. Several more gun shots rang out in response but the damage was done.

Steve tried to cough, tried to put air back into his lungs but nothing came. He dropped to his knees, coughed again only to have a copper wetness splatter out of his mouth.

"Steve! Steve, no! No!" As much as he wanted to reply to his partner, as much as he had hoped he would be there to help Danny recover, the NAVY SEAL listed forward without managing so much as a word. He spat out another mouthful of copper liquid before dropping to the deck before him.

Hands were all over him, grabbing at him and ripping off his shirt but the last thing Steve saw before his world stopped was Danny, hovering over him, his tired eyes wide with a classic concern.

"Don't you die on me you smug bastard," the man half-ordered half-begged. "I need you… Steve, I _need_ you!" And the SEAL had no doubt the man did need him. As far as Steve knew, he was Danny's best friend and Danny was his. They were independent men, sure, but in the end, you were only as strong as the man next to you.

Steve felt bad, he really did, so much so that he forced pure adrenaline to fuel his heart enough so that he gave his partner's sleeve the gentlest of tugs. It was all he could manage before his body denied him his minds commands.

His hand flopped lifelessly to one side.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, just off the coast of the Hawaiian islands, Steve McGarrett's heart came to a stop as his partner shook his shoulders in desperation.

"_STEVE_!"

* * *

**Oh dear... well... *cough* Did you like it? Yeah, I'm just going to walk over here now... *runs away***

**Didn't forget about Chin and his best friend the shot-gun. That said, one more and that's all she wrote! Literally... I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Five-0!**


	20. Ashes to Ashes

**Okay, I came running back. Phew that last chap got people excited! Thanks everyone!**

**Now... Steve's fate...**

* * *

Each signatory rifle shot was might as well have been Danny's personal firing squad. He never really understood why military and police thought firing off a couple rounds was a good way to send off the dead. All it did was startle the poor people left alive and maybe even remind them of the horrible end that their loved one had suffered. Particularly in this case.

Each shot punched maliciously and without remorse through Danny's skull. This was his fault. He knew it was and as the casket lowered into the ground, he knew he'd never forgive himself just like he hadn't forgiven himself for those men lost back in Jersey. This was different however, on Hawaii he'd been a different man, a changed man and yet people still died.

Good people.

"Danny?" Letting go of the tree trunk he was leaning against, Danny turned to face Chin. The man's face was as stoic as ever but it was clear he'd had just as little sleep as Danny. It was clear he was just as beaten up emotionally.

"Hey Chin," he said quietly. He hadn't dared get close to the actual funeral ceremony, his heart just wouldn't allow him to sit there and know everyone was looking at him. Blaming him.

"You can't keep putting the weight of the world on your shoulders Danny," Chin suddenly said. "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Danny took a breath then grabbed his crutches off the tree before he hobbled his way back to his car.

When he reached the Camaro he sat on the hood and sighed, Chin sat next to him.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Same place I found you the last time," the Hawaiian replied. "Wasn't exactly hard, you've only been here or the hospital." Shaking his head Danny looked back up the hill where the funeral gathering was starting to break up. A woman with a small gaggle of children around her walked down the hill in tears.

"That's Ms. Akilole," he said. "Officer Don Akilole's wife and those six, _six_ kids are all theirs. Well… hers now. You know Akilole didn't even get out of the squad car before Reed put a bullet in him?" Chin sighed heavily.

"And has going to all of the dead officers funerals made you feel better?" he asked. "Have you gained anything from it? Do you really think Steve would want you acting like this?" At the mention of his partner's name Danny felt his stomach turn over and fought the urge to vomit.

It had been two weeks since that heart stopping moment. The moment when Danny well and truly believe his past had just gotten his future killed. And as much as he felt guilty for the HPD officers who'd lost their lives because of this situation, Steve's bullet riddled body was something he hadn't even begun to accept let alone blame himself for.

It would come, he knew it would but right now, all Danny could do was see the image of Steve getting hit over and over again. The whole thing had happened so fast.

One minute Steve stood over him smiling, the next Danny's face was sprayed with his partner's blood.

When he'd been underwater, Danny had thought Max had stopped struggling. He thought driving a knife into the man's gut had killed him instantly. He'd been wrong. Apparently Max still had enough energy to pop up one last time and spray Steve in the back with bullets.

In return, everyone armed on the small island and aimed their weapons and opened fire. The final blow being Chin's shot gun blast from the helicopter above them. It had been the shot that left nothing but a mess of Dartelli's upper torso.

When Dartelli's body was finally fished from the Ocean, he'd had enough metal in him that one of the recovery divers had apparently made the morbid joke that it was "amazing the man didn't sink straight to the bottom."

Good riddance, Danny thought. Because men like Max, men like Gable, they didn't matter in the long run. Men like Steve, they mattered, they were the difference between a nuke being launched and another sunny day of Shave Ice.

"Back to the hospital?" Chin asked. Apparently he'd been allowing Danny to be alone with his thoughts a moment longer. Danny just nodded and tossed his keys to Chin.

Close by, Kono gave them a nod before hoping into her own car. No doubt the two cousins had planned this. Danny wasn't supposed to be driving but it seemed like it was the only thing in his life he still had control over.

When Steve had been hit, when those bullets had punched through him Danny would never forget the look in the man's eyes.

Steve hadn't taken his eyes off Danny. He'd just looked at him. He took a step and then went down like a felled tree. Scrambling to his side, Danny could only watch helplessly as Steve tugged on his sleeve, gave him a bloody smile then died. Literally died.

Thankfully, it was at that moment that Danny truly appreciated Special Operations soldiers. Apparently, like the SEALS, the CIA also carried adrenaline shots.

The needle had been inserted and Steve's heart had leapt too; Ever the good soldier. From there it was panic and super speed. The only time the CPR had stopped was when an IV had been connected and Steve was whisked away up into a Coast Guard helicopter.

Danny had tried to sit up to get back to the zodiac so he could get to the hospital when a searing pain had brought him back to his knees. Apparently the wound on his side was worse than anyone had originally anticipated. That with the already elevated temperature and wound on his leg, Danny had quickly passed out.

He woke up with Kono over him back in the hospital. The news? Steve was critical but alive and had made it to the hospital.

Now, weeks later, it felt like Danny had been holding his breath. Anders had been released from the hospital and had returned to the mainland two days ago. All he'd said was that CIA business needed to be taken care of but he'd visit again soon. Steve had made it through five surgeries but was still in a coma, lying in his hospital bed as if the world around him didn't matter.

And it killed Danny to see his partner like that but hadn't stopped him from spending almost every waking moment at the man's side. Not like he was getting much sleep anyway. Every time he closed his eyes there was nothing but violent and bloody images that had him awake and screaming minutes later.

He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares, though he was sure the other members of Five-0 and Anders knew from his stay in the hospital.

"You know the families of the rescued Sub crew still want to thank you in person," Chin said as he drove. "The governor's even considering giving you an official commendation." Danny just snorted and shook his head.

"For what, exactly?" he asked. "Being responsible for getting good service men and women killed or being the reason my partner took three shots to the back?" Again Chin sighed.

"Danny, Steve wouldn't-"

"Well Steve's not here right now!" Danny barked. "He's lying in a hospital bed in coma because _I_ was to slow! Because I was too _stupid_ to figure away out of this mess! I'm screwed up Chin and I swear on my grandmother if you say "it's not your fault" one more time I can't be held responsible for my actions!" When Chin didn't reply, Danny mentally kicked himself and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I know you are Danny," Chin replied. Undoubtedly the man was feeling it too. Things just weren't right without Steve being a phone call away. They'd all gotten used to his fearless attitude and unstoppable nature. For him to go down the way he did, for him to just… get shot in the back _after _the danger was supposed to be over… didn't seem right.

As Chin drove he and Danny back to the hospital, the detective stared out the window and went over the whole case, the chain of events that lead to where they were today. That led to his friend's life hanging in the balance. It's curious what goes through your mind when you feel like your life is in limbo.

So much damage had been done, lives needlessly lost and mental anguish unjustly forced on numerous others. The twelve Navy officers were calling Danny a hero. HPD was mixed on the issue, some friends and family of the fallen blamed him while others realized he was just an innocent in everything. One thing was for sure, Danny knew every where he went for some time to come, there would be eyes on him watching his every move.

The Governor had made a point of stopping by the hospital soon after Danny had been admitted. His exact words; "I appreciate everything you've done. I think we'd _both_ appreciate if you kept a low profile for a while." It wasn't said with any malice, Danny knew that and he actually appreciated that the Governor would do what he could to keep him out of the spot light.

Five-0 was already a big deal on the Islands of Hawaii. It was actually kind of funny that four people we're known from the northern tip of Kauai to the southern tip of the Big Island. Now, Five-0 was actually getting press on the mainland. So far, Danny had talked to almost everyone back home who had his number in Hawaii.

They'd flood him with the same basic questions; "What really happened? Does Five-0 usually put you in so much danger? Etc... It was when they all got quiet and asked; "Are you okay?" did Danny realize he didn't have an answer. So he'd lie, tell them he was recovering, he was taking it easy or a half truth of, not great but getting there.

His parents had wanted to fly out to Hawaii to take care of him but he'd fought them off promising a visit back to Jersey soon. Honestly, he wasn't ready to be around people. He could barely have a conversation with Chin and Kono without getting completely worn out. The few times he'd seen Grace, they'd barely spoken, they'd just held onto each other until it was time for her to go back to her mom.

"Steve's doctor's said he's been showing signs of coming too," Chin said to the silence in the car. Danny just gave a nod without turning away from the window. He'd show more enthusiasm when Steve actually woke up. "Kono was thinking we should go over to Steve's and grab some clothes for him. He wakes up there's no way he's going to want to stay in a hospital gown. Remember the last time h-"

"Chin, stop," Danny sighed. He finally looked away from the window pinching the bridge of his nose against the building headache. Those ceremonial gun shots were still ringing in his ears. "Just stop," he said again.

"Then talk to me," Chin replied rather forcefully. "Tell me what you're thinking, your badge is still sitting on Steve's desk right where he left it when you gave it to him." Danny opened his eyes and looked at the Hawaiian.

"So you want me to talk because you're worried about hiring at Five-0?" he asked. Chin gave him a blank stare then looked back to the road.

"I want you to talk because it's been two weeks and you're still feeding people lies that you're fine," he replied. "And that little outburst at me back at the cemetery doesn't help your cause." Sighing Danny shook his head, he knew Chin like all the others were just trying to help.

"Look you want the truth?"

"I'll throw you out the window if you lie to me." Danny gave a half-smile before shaking his head.

"Truth is I'm just numb," he replied. "I can't tell you how I am because it's like I've been outside my skin for almost a month now and I have no idea how to reconnect. I mean the nightmares just... the inside of my head is still to terrifying to come back to."

"You can't be sleeping much," Chin sighed. Danny just shook his head, that much was clear by his zombie like appearance. "You need to talk to someone, Danny," Chin added. At this, Danny felt a pinch in his heart. His mind once again travelled back to that floating island. The moment he'd opened his mouth to tell Steve he wanted his badge back and a raise. That and to tell the tall dark-haired SEAL he would get punched in the face if he said "I told you so."

But then Steve's chest had exploded. And now Danny wasn't so sure about wanting it all back. If this much tragedy came from him loosing control like the old days, he shuddered to think what a "round two" might look like. In short, the Jersey man just wasn't all that sure he was still capable of doing such a high-profile job or that he could survive seeing anymore people close to him get gunned down.

And like he just told Chin, he wasn't at home in his skin anymore and with each passing day the detachment wasn't getting better but rather much worse.

"Danny?" Pulling from his thoughts Danny realized he'd zoned out. He'd been doing that a lot lately too and it was honestly starting to scare him.

"Sorry yeah, what?" he fumbled. Chin gave him a wary look. Only then did Danny realize the car had stopped and they were in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Are you-" Thankfully the Hawaiian cut himself off with a shake of the head faster than Danny could come up with a scolding. Instead Danny just blinked, staring at the man waiting for more. Chin just stared back then shook his head and reached for the door handle. "You're going to self destruct Danny," was all he said.

"I know," Danny replied.

At the hospital, Danny, Chin and Kono made their way to the same room they'd been sitting vigil in for the past several days. When the rounded a corner however, Danny's heart leapt into his throat. There were nurses and doctors running into Steve's room looking like they were in quite the hurry.

"What's going on!?" Danny asked as the three Five-0 members quickly made their way to the room door only to be stopped by a rather large nurse.

"You're going to have to wait out here," the man said.

"Forget waiting out here what the hell is going on with Steve?" Danny growled. He tried to shove forward but was held back rather sufficiently by the nurse and Chin. "I'm his medical proxy! What the hell is-"

The doctor that Danny had seen many times before suddenly excited the room and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. The look in her eyes was serious and stopped Danny in his tracks.

"He's awake, Detective," she said. "But he was fighting the ventilator so we had to extract it quickly before he caused himself to much distress." Danny swallowed, Chin's grip tightened on his shoulder, Kono's hand slipped onto the other.

"He's awake?" Danny asked. "So…"

"This is good," the doctor confirmed with a smile. "It will take a while but I'm certain Commander McGarrett will make a full recovery."

After everything that had happened. After all the remarks that Danny, Chin and Kono had ever made about Steve being superhuman, being completely unstoppable; they'd just been proven right. After all jokes of being convinced if someone stabbed the Navy SEAL, his body would just absorb the blade into his stomach and he'd spit bullets out of his mouth; Steve was literally a walking talking miracle.

Drugged and put into a car accident, knocked unconscious by a zodiac, blind in one eye, dragged beside a boat then shot three time center mass; the man was just two weeks later was going to be okay.

Oddly enough, after hearing Steve was awake and able to see visitors a half hour later, Danny had backed away and gone for a walk. After all the waiting you would have thought he'd want to be first in line talk to the SEAL. The problem was he didn't know what to say and until he did, he wasn't sure he could look his partner in the eye. So when he finally did get back to Steve's hospital room, almost a full five hours later, Chin and Kono gave him unimpressed looks but didn't say anything. Danny just walked past them and through the door. It was like they'd been standing just outside waiting for his return to give him those well honed "you're an ass" look.

However as soon as he entered Steve's room and those tired blue eyes opened to look at him, the detective suddenly realized he still had no idea what to say.

"Hey," Steve croaked. "Gotta say, m'little insulted you weren't here a few hours ago." Danny opened his mouth then closed it. He opened it for a second try, raised a hand only to close it again and shake his head. On his hospital bed, Steve cracked a smile.

"Use your words Danno," he chuckled, wincing as his railroad of stitches undoubtedly pulled at the movement. All of a sudden Danny's disembodied feeling kicked into full gear. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't feel anything emotionally or physically, all he could do was stare. It was strange as he did start to feel a little guilty. Like he was giving himself the exact same look Chin and Kono had given outside.

"Danny?" Steve tried again. The humor was gone from his features, it also appeared as though he'd woken up a bit more as his friends strange behavior. "Talk to me Danno." Danny floundered struggling against himself to return at least to a functioning state.

"I..." he said but the words died in his throat. Several more seconds passed as the two men simply stared at one another. Steve with concern and Danny with... well he wasn't sure what.

"Grace okay?" Steve finally asked. Danny nodded dumbly, that much he could do. "Chin and Kono filled me in on everything. S'been a hell of a ride eh?" Danny came slamming back into his body so hard he actually flinched and nearly fell over.

"Hell of a ride? It's been a hell of a ride, he says?" Danny exclaimed arms flailing wildly. "A nuclear submarine got stolen and was nearly used to blow up the country! My daughter got kidnapped _again_. I had three psycho's and the CIA using me like their personal Muppet while the amount of collateral damage done is going to take years, _years_ for this State to recover from and oh, by the way, your heart stopped _three_ times before they managed to get you to the hospital and shove what was left of your guts back into your ridiculously durable, probably made of Teflon, body! So, Steven, a hell of a ride? A _hell of a ride_? _Really_? _That's_ what you'd call this giant cluster of a mess that is our lives right now?" Steve blinked, then shrugged as best as his state would allow.

"Seems like an apt turn of phrase," he said simply. Danny nearly hit him, stitched bullet wounds, IV's, monitors and all, the Jersey detective seriously considered punching Steve in the face.

But as soon as the moment came, Danny realized something. He realized Steve was okay. He realized the bad guys were gone, the world was safe and he realized, _knew_, it was because Five-0 stuck together. Never wavered, never hesitated, they simply believed this was just another case. So yes, it _was_ a hell of a ride.

"Hell of a ride, eh?" Danny asked. Steve, despite being pale as a ghost and looking like the pain meds were about to make him drop off, grinned the proudest of grins.

"That it has brother," he yawned. And Danny couldn't help it, he burst out laughing which quickly dissolved into body wracking sobs. He stumbled over to the chair next to Steve's bedside and collapsed. A moment later, he felt Steve's hand on his shaking shoulders. "It's goin' t'be ooookay Danno," Steve said. Looking up through his tears, Danny found his partner had at last drifted off almost like he'd been waiting for Danny to have a melt down. Waiting to sooth him and let him know they were okay.

But drug induced slurs or not, for the first time in a long time, Danny actually believed he would be okay.

The next day, Danny crutched into the hospital a new man. He'd gone home after spending some more time with Steve, showered, shaved and actually managed to eat and keep down a full meal. He still had a barrage of nightmares but waking up that morning, he didn't feel quite as lost as he had the past several weeks. Pushing opened Steve's hospital room door he found Chin and Kono already there with coffee waiting for him.

They stood up a bit as they undoubtedly noticed the still beaten but fresher looking detective.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this but… I want my badge back," he announced. "More importantly I want my gun back from Steve before he gets me shot at again." Steve looked at Chin;

"Give it up, Chin-Ho, I told you so," he smirked. "And Danno... I'm never letting you live down that phonebook to a suspect thing... _ever._" Chin and Kono just laughed as Danny's badge and gun were produced out of thin air. Apparently, Steve had already planned to have the items brought in by the cousins.

"Mahalo," Danny said retrieving his property and settling them on his belt. His three Hawaiian teammates smiled at the use of local language. Crutching up to the bed, Danny looked at Steve and at last knew what to say;

"You look like sh**, babe."

* * *

**Aaaaah! Come on! You totally thought I'd killed Steve for a few seconds there didn't you? honestly, I had toyed with the idea all characters must go at some point and it's when you're least expecting it that they do.**

**Anyway, love to hear reviews again. After this is just the epilogue. Thanks again everyone!**


	21. Epilogue: Almost a Perfect End

The place was simply called "The Prison" and save a handful of CIA and the ones who were interned there, no one knew it existed. The construct was twenty stories underground and if you were to walk directly above it you'd be walking through simple Virginian farm land with no clue what was below your feet.

The Prison was where the CIA kept it's most curious of commodities; human beings. Individuals whom were too intelligent to go to waste, but to dangerous to be free.

Deep in the bowls on the lowest level of the Prison was where Agent Anders O'Reilly now stood staring through a thick glass window to the figure that sat chained up beyond.

"This is a mistake," he said alas. Then he turned to the figure standing next to him an older man with silvery hair and cold gray eyes.

"Then _you_ should have done a better job," Gray eyes replied. Anders glanced behind him where Falcon and his Specter team waited obediently for orders. When Anders had heard the team had basically come in and saved the day he'd been very grateful to his friend. Then he'd learned _why_ the team was there and hadn't been so sure gratitude was the right word.

"I had things under control," Anders said turning back to the gray eyed man. Those eyes left the window and locked onto Anders'.

"You went off the reservation O'Reilly," he growled. "You broke your cover and you _failed_ to follow a _direct _order." At that comment, Anders felt rage heat his cheeks.

"Williams was completely innocent! I refused to kill him in Jersey why the hell would I agree to it in Hawaii!?"

"Because that's what you were _ordered_ to do," Gray eyes shot back. "We would have had this under control if the Williams variable hadn't been a factor."

"Even if Williams was dead his team would have made an impact," Anders continued to defend his position. "They would have stepped up even if he'd been killed."

"And maybe if the detective had been killed in Jersey, Dart wouldn't have even ended up in Hawaii," Gray eyes defended with equal fortitude. "Maybe if Dart didn't have the leverage, things would have been easier to control." Again Anders anger raged.

"Things or people!?" he barked.

"Anders," Falcon said from behind taking a step forward. "We all do what we have to do. The world is a scary dark place and your friend the detective gave proof positive that sometimes the only way to fight it is to have someone darker and scarier. This is how we do that." Anders however stepped away from the man with a scowl.

"You were sent there to kill me, Wills _and_ his team if we didn't get that Sub back and kill Dart," he spat.

"And like _you_ we forced the belief that we just needed time to get things done," Falcon replied. "To give you a chance."

"One _last_ chance," Anders snarled. Then he whipped his head back to Grey eyes who was looking on attentively. "This is a _mistake_," he repeated as he pointed to the chained and drugged figure beyond the glass. "To make that man an agent is like giving Satan the key to the pearly gates," he spat.

"He's got a tactical mind that won out over everyone involved in this situation," Grey eyes explained with dead calm. "He even bested one of the CIA's best and now Dartelli is in a million small pieces. His mind works in a way the CIA and scientific world very rarely sees… Agent Anders, you _will_ reprogram him and you _will_ get him to work _with_ us." Anders swallowed and shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"You're punishing me," he said. "You and the higher-ups are all bent out of shape because I didn't pull the trigger and erred on the side of faith in humanity so you're punishing me by putting me in charge of that piece of work."

"Wrong," Grey eyes said. He pushed Falcon back toward his waiting team. "I'm educating you just like I'm educating this Specter team…" All the operatives stood a little straighter at the dark tone that had suddenly arisen in the man's voice. "There are agents who _do_ their job without question, O'Reilly. Agents who were waiting to take out you, Williams his task force _and_ these men behind us had Dartelli escaped that day." The Specter team's eyes grew ever so slightly at the truth of the matter. "I want you to _know_," Grey eyes continued, "That actions have consequences and while I'm willing to give my agents the benefit of the doubt, I'm also not _ever_ willing to risk putting personnel feelings above accomplishing a specific task dictated to me by people well above both our pay grades. People who's entire lives are dedicated to knowing a hell of a lot more than we ever will."

Anders took a breath, knowing what he was hearing was the absolute truth. It still stung but he understood and backed down slightly.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked. He looked Grey eyes in the face again. "What if the reprogramming doesn't work?" he repeated. Finally the man before him looked back through the glass and shrugged.

"It's simple you release a man who has the intelligence, education, know how and means to control the world as we know it," he replied nonchalantly. He snapped his head toward Anders and jabbed him in the chest. "Make it work," he ordered. Then Grey eyes turned to the Speter team behind him; they all stiffened under his gaze. "Lesson learned gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" they all barked. When Grey eyed finally walked off, everyone instantly eased their stances.

"That guy needs to pull the stick out of his ass," Falcon muttered. Anders just sighed and shook his head then turned toward the door on the other side of the glass.

"Can't believe this is happening," he said.

"Believe it," Falcon sighed. Then he gave Anders a pat on the back, "And pray to god you're as good as you think you are." Anders just rolled his eyes and entered the small room where a single figure was seated strapped to a chair with IV's of powerful drugs going into either arm.

"How's it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" Anders snarled in disgust.

The figure in front of him raised his head slowly looked at the Agent in front of him. A moment later, the drugged figure twitched an eye and smiled;

"It feels amazing," he slurred. He weakly tested the thick straps holding his arms, legs, upper and lower torso down. "It's all so much _clearer_ now. I understand _everything_."

Deciding to break slightly from protocol to find an answer he'd desperately wanted for a long time to come, Anders leaned in.

"I need to know what happened in that warehouse." Cahill's drugged wild eyes danced with happiness.

"Gable died," he replied. "And since you're here and we're both still alive, I'm guessing you got Dart as well. Which means… which means I have my detective all to myself now." Anders resisted the urge to shudder, instead he slammed a hand on the side of the chair.

"Tell me what happened in that warehouse!" he snarled. Jackson almost looked like the threatening tone was a compliment. It was that look that made the agent realize if he wanted answers he'd have to play along. He stood up, calmed himself and shrugged, "Tell me and I pass on a message from Danny," he said. That was when Jackson's eyes bulged.

"A message? For me?" he asked with disturbing hope. Anders just nodded and amazingly Jackson quickly almost eagerly started again, "Danny charged toward his little girl screaming, _screaming_ like I've never heard before. It was so exhilarating to know I'd brought him to that point. He threw Reed, just… tossed him like he was nothing!"

"Then?" Anders encouraged.

"He grabbed his daughter and turned away from Gable," Cahill replied. "I've never seen someone remove ties so fast!"

"Focus!" Anders barked. Cahill chuckled than nodded only to have his face grow dark with a deep rooted insanity. Drugs or true emotion O'Reilly would never know.

"Then Reed hit him, he hit him with that chair when Danny told Grace to run," Jackson explained. He looked Anders in the eye with genuine concern and fear, "I couldn't let that happen," he said. "I couldn't let him take my moment away from me."

"What happened next?"

Jackson rolled his head and stared off into space as if reliving the moment.

"Danny wasn't getting up," he went on. "And Gable… I had to stop him, I had to save my detective so I grabbed him by the throat and I didn't let go. I _couldn't_ let go." Anders inwardly sighed with relief, even though the story was disturbing it was clear who'd dispatched Gable Reed from this world. It was clear, Daniel Williams really was as good and as save worthy as O'Reilly had believed him to be.

"You killed him," Anders stated. Jackson shot his gaze back, springing from the memory.

"I _saved_ Danny," he said simply. "I saw how much blood there was and… and I didn't want Grace to be scared of her father. The great man who her father is so I took her and I hid away with her." No doubt Cahill's own blood loss from his bullet wound had made him pass out after such an event. Shaking his head Anders realized just how much the obsession had driven the man before him to complete and utter madness.

"You'll probably never see the outside of solitary again," he said. Apparently this was of no concern to Cahill as he twitched his drugged head once again.

"Danny… what did he say? What did he tell you to tell me?" he asked. The CIA man looked back to Falcon in the doorway and then to Jackson. He narrowed his eyes, reprogramming begun with the breaking of a man's soul. That and Anders was no longer afraid or wary but simply angry that such a pathetic man had caused a good man so much grief.

"You really think he actually gave me a message for you? You're just another scumbag criminal that he and Five-0 have put away. Tomorrow, you wont even be a blip on the radar for any of them." It was a lie, Anders knew it was. He knew Danny would never forget and it would take him a long time to heal but he wasn't about to let Jackson have that satisfaction.

In response, Cahill looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth.

"No," Jackson said shaking his head vehemently. "No!" he yelled trying to feebly fight off the drugs and his restraints. "Tell me what he said! Tell me! Tell me damn it!" Anders simply leaned in, winked and replied;

"He didn't even ask if you were dead or alive." With that the agent walked away from the man and out the door. He couldn't help but smile as most of the Specter team rushed in to up the sedation on their raging prisoner.

Falcon hung back and gave Anders a serious look.

"You know you're scary good at this right?" he asked. O'Reilly just smiled.

"E lawe i ke a'o a mālama a e `oi mau ka na`auao," he replied. Falcon just gave him a crazy look before Anders laughed and translated; "Take what you have learned, apply it and your wisdom will increase."Falcon just blinked then shook his head.

"You've been in the sun to long," he snorted. Then disappeared into the room where the Specter team was still preparing Cahill for his soon to be rigorous reprogramming.

Anders didn't let the concern show on his face until he was alone in the hall. Cahill's words and the wicked grin that had suddenly spread across that face had gotten to him more than he was comfortable with. Anders knew then and there that failure was not an option. If it took everything he had Cahill _would _be broken or they would _both_ die trying.

**THE END!**

* * *

**That's it that's all folks! Hope you liked it from start to finish. I'd love feedback on the whole piece.**

**Love to all the reviewers who stuck with this story so long!**

**Cheers,**

**WofOz **


End file.
